Big Girls Can Be Sexy Too!
by Illiandyandra
Summary: The students of McKinley High learn something new. Merck  Puckcedes
1. A Change's Gonna Come

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**NC-17**

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Disclaimer:** GLEE, and all the characters associated there with belong to Ryan Murphy and his clique, Fox, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes; however you want to say it. If you do not like that then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Spoilers:** Primarily Second Season

**Summary:** The students of McKinley High learn something new.

**Bashing Warning:** This story will probably contain character bashing.

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

BTW: I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**Chapter 1**

**~A Change's Gonna Come~**

Mercedes Jones was many things; an exceptional songstress, a great dresser, a loyal friend, and a patient enemy. What she wasn't, was a skinny chick; and she had absolutely no desire to be a size two either. No Mercedes Jones was a big girl. However after the doctor's appointment she'd had two months ago, she was making better food choices. So here she was almost ready to go back to McKinley High-as a size 14.

Funnily enough, though Mercedes had tried desperately and unsuccessfully for years to lose weight for vanity reasons; she'd found it fairly easy to lose the fifty pounds Doctor Stelling had determined she needed to lose for health reasons. Just like jail scares thugs straight, the thought of blood pressure pills, and no more sweets or, GULP, Tots, had scared Mercedes into eating right. With a better diet, and all the dancing she constantly did, the pounds had melted off.

While gratified, and quite happy with her weight loss, Mercedes was truly unhappy with her, purported best friend, Kurt, had once more ditched her for his boytoy Blaine. In fact she hadn't seen Kurt since before her life changing doctor's appointment. To be honest, beyond talking on the cell with Tina, at camp, and texting, Mercedes hadn't really seen any of her fellow New Direction members. For the most part she was rather grateful for that. She and Kurt were supposed to get together today, to go school clothes shopping. If she weren't at the mall, waiting for fifteen minutes, when Kurt finally texted her; she'd have probably let it go. But really, she could deal with lots in the name of friendship but this inconsiderate BS was just too much.

"Look, doll face, take Blaine out of your mouth and get your butt to the goddamn shops. I've been waiting for a quarter hour already. Yes, I'm already here, and it's only a week and a half until school starts." She hissed into the phone at her friend. "Bring Blaine with you, I like him alright-and besides he likes fashion about as much as you do."

Hilariously enough that was actually true. Blaine was leaps and bounds more butch than Kurt; not that that was saying much; but he was still a fashionista. Finally 97 minutes after they were supposed to meet, Kurt finally appeared with Blaine in tow. The look on the duo's faces was worth every chip she'd not been able to eat in the last two months.

"OMG 'Cedes, where is the rest of you?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Gone the way of the dinosaurs. I've been working on eating healthier." She responded shyly.

"Why? You were perfect the way you were." Kurt said loyally.

"Yeah, well. Despite the fact that the entire student population of McKinley High would have disagreed with you…my doctor was rather adamant that I drop forty-five to fifty pounds, or he was going to put me on Blood pressure meds and take away my sweets and tots. So I lost the weight he required." She answered bluntly. "Now you see though why I couldn't let you blow me off. Great fashion sense I may have…but I'm working on a whole new wardrobe…from the skin out. I cannot do this by myself."

"I see your point. Plus with the decreased tummy…" Kurt started; he paused unsure how to say what he was thinking.

"Exactly! it was hard enough to show myself well, without sinking into the slut bomb territory chest wise, when my stomach was providing camouflage…Now it'd gone and so are the back and side rolls. I have a great shape…but I refuse to be one of those girls who lose weight and their damn minds. "

Kurt and Blaine both laughed. They understood exactly what she meant. Usually when a female lost as many inches as Mercedes had, they either keep to the same clothing size and/or style—hiding in the familiar. Or they went the opposite direction all tight and clingy and cut down to there.

So Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine got to work. They worked in order, lingerie and foundations first, then onto clothes, and finishing with shoes and accessories. Mercedes was actually enjoying every minute of it. She'd determined that while vanity and fashion were the WRONG reasons to lose weight, they could definitely be counted as the benefits. No more granny panties or plain jane bras. No from now on Mercedes Jones was rocking Vicky's Secrets and Le Perla for here on out. She did keep to her signature scent…happily. She'd read somewhere that drastic changes in weight could affect body chemistry, which would alter which perfumes smelled best on you. Thankfully Heat Gold still worked PERFECTLY for her…after all Beyoncė was her girl.

***Mountains of Things***

The afternoon wasn't simply a retail success. Kurt actually realized that he needed to integrate his relationships better; even going so far as to apologize for his comments during the Tots incident. When he explained to Blaine what had transpired…Blaine told Kurt that not only was he wrong but also pretty hypocritical.

"You realize that you allowed the misconception that you and she were more than platonic friends until you were comfortable…then you relied on the same level of interaction for a very long time…and then when she needed to take comfort in the relationship you two had you weren't very supportive." The dark Warbler chided.

Mercedes didn't even smirk at Kurt, though inside she felt a bit vindicated. Instead she looped her arm through one of his and laughed. "Love ya anyway…Diva." She turned to Blaine with a smile and said "I knew there was a reason my boy liked you."

"Don't worry from now on I will try to help him Juggle best friend and boy friend better. After all every flamboyant boi needs a female best friend to teach him all those little things to watch out for when interacting with straight guys…they can be so confusing." Blaine drawled. "Besides it is ever gay man's dream to have a sassy, sexy black female friend.

They all laughed. The day ended on a high note. Mercedes decided to opt for a full function weave. It was expensive, but it would allow her the fullest styling options. She also got her nails done. Then she and Tina met up and visited the spa a few towns over and dared each other to get EVERYTHING waxed. The Asian girl's reaction was just as humorous as Kurt and Blaine's had been.

After getting plucked, pampered and waxed; neither girl had punked out of the complete waxing; they headed back to the Jones home where they came up with the greatest idea ever. "We should do a social experiment." Tina breathed.

"I walk in Monday and see how many people I can completely fake out." Mercedes said with a sly smile. "See who actually recognizes me. I bet that the guys will all be so totally clueless. They'll all try to push up on the 'new' girl."

"I'm willing to bet you money that Artie will know right off. But other than Artie, no one-well maybe Rachel-will recognize you." Tina countered.

"Alright, bet…loser has to – uh—loser has to slushie Azimio." Mercedes said. She busted into laughter at the look on Tina's face. "Ok $20 bucks." She relented. "Oh and Brittany is a by. She is special…it's just wrong to pick on her."

Tina refrained from adding that Brittany was short bus special…since she too felt it wrong to pick on the very happy girl. "So what are you going to wear?" She asked as they shook on the bet.

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping and talking about the approaching school year.

***Free Your Mind***

The first day of school dawned bright and early. Mercedes Jones woke quickly, not snoozing her clock even once. She quickly turned on her hot rollers and as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once the rollers were hot enough, she put them into her hair, turning the very straight hair into thick voluminous waves. While waiting she did her makeup, concentrating on slightly smoky eye and glossy lips. She eyed herself critically. She noted that with her cheeks so much thinner, her cheekbones no longer needed the highlighting of blush. Her lips had, of course, retained their normal shape, but no they seemed bigger, fuller. Casting aside the remaining articles of makeup, she put in some silver hoop earrings and two thin silver chains. One had no pendant, while the longer of the two had a large black and silver shooting star.

She stood for a moment in her black lace angel bra and matching thong…reaching an internal decision she turned to the clothes she had laid out the night before. She put on a silvery tank top. The top had a built in bra, giving her some added support. She pulled midnight black leggings up over thick thighs. She pulled on a slim cut long sleeved thigh length silky black top. She added a pair of gladiator sandals with 4 inch heels. She capped everything off with a handful of silver bangles, and her silver watch.

Looking in the full length mirror she'd avoided for years, Mercedes wondered if she wasn't cheating the experiment a bit. This outfit wasn't very 'Cedes…that would make it ever harder for people to recognize her. She looked through her closet, and found the black and silver belt she'd been wearing when she'd busted Kurt's windshield. She gave the mirror and ironic smile as she considered how far they'd come since then. She noted that the belt some not only added to the 'Cedes-ness of the outfit…but it made her thinner waist seem even slimmer. ~Yeah half servings of tots or not this healthy eating thing rocked.~ She thought to herself.

She walked into school with her usual confident air. She entered her home room for the year and heard people around her wondering who she was and where she'd moved from. When the teacher called her name and she responded, the looks on her classmate's faces were priceless. She floated through the usual mundane homeroom tasks like locker assignments and updating information sheets. First period was much the same. In fact Mercedes made it until lunchtime without being recognized. Granted it was partially because Tina was staying away so as to maintain the integrity of the 'social experiment'.

As Mercedes entered the cafeteria line, she was surprised to feel a familiar arm being slung over her shoulder. "Hey hot Mama…guess you'll want me to call you li'l mama now? You're looking fine Beyoncé." Puck said in his usual irreverent fashion.

"Did you have a good summer…wait a second. You recognized me. How did you recognize me…nobody has recognized me." She asked the bad boy of the New Directions.

"Mama, you might have lost some weight…but you've still got the sexiest mouth at McKinley High. The prettiest DSLs and now the sweetest bod too. Damn Beyoncé, you looked good before- but now your body's bangin'." Puck said, as blunt as ever. "Why who HASN"T recognized you?"

"Man, I've had classes with both Finn and Sam…not to mention Karofsky and Azimio. Not one of them has shown the slightest bit of recognition, and I haven't gotten slushied either." She responded.

They made their way through the line. Puck pulled her to a table he'd claimed with Santana and Quinn. Mercedes sat, a bit uncomfortably, sharing a look with Puck. She could tell the exact minute that Quinn realized who she was. But she nearly fell out of her chair laughing when Santana began to introduce herself. Once Mercedes got her laughter under control, she teased Santana…"I know who you are J-ho."

"My God, Wheezy. When did you get hot?" Santana exclaimed.

"Baby, I've always been hot. It's just that now the rest of the world is catching up with what I've always known." Mercedes rejoined.

Santana gave her a look acknowledging her appreciation of that statement. The Latin former Cheerio had always at least respected the black girl's confidence in the face of everyone demanding her conformity. The rest of lunch went swimmingly. The other three all agreed to keep quiet for the sake of the 'social experiment' Mercedes was conducting with Tina.

"We'll keep your secret…but I'm texting all the New Directions…we'll have an impromptu meeting in the music room after school. I have to see how this all plays out." Quinn told Mercedes as the left to head to their afternoon classes.

***Closer Than I've Ever Been***

Amazingly enough Mercedes made it through the entire day with only the two identifications. And that was despite the fact that Puck joined her in the halls several times between classes. His running commentary on the stupidity of their classmates was made even funnier by the source. Said class mates simply assumed that Noah Puckerman was, in true Puck fashion, simply pushing up on the new girl

Finally it was time for the called New Directions meeting. Mercedes entered the music room to hear Rachel already tormenting Mr. Schue about song selection and her own-supposedly- out stripping talent. Rachel, upon hearing someone had entered the room turned to Mercedes and perkily said, "I'm sorry, today's meeting is just for current Glee club members. We will be organizing auditions for new members sometime next week."

Mercedes looked at Mr. Schuester; who was looking at Rachel like she had spouted a second head. "Welcome back Mercedes, did you have a good summer?" she simply nodded. "Do you know why Santana and Quinn were so determined that we meet today?" He said crossing the room and giving the songstress a swift hug. "You look great." Pulling back he asked concerned, "Did you do this the right way, and for the right reasons?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue. My Doctor felt it best that I lose it, so I buckled down and got healthy. But this is as small as I get. I want to be healthy…not anorexic." She returned a bit touched by his concern.

Rachel had been dumbstruck during this entire interchange. Finally her brain rebooted. But before she could say a word, Brittany walked in rolling Artie in front of her. Both said hello to Rachel and Mercedes before asking everyone how their summers had gone.

Mercedes told them that her summer had been quite boring, while giving the brunette belter a look that said without words that Rachel was dumber than Brittany. Quinn and Santana strolled in and sat down acknowledging Mercedes with their usual "Hi Aretha" and "Sup Wheezy" before cutting their eyes at a gaping Rachel and greeting Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schuester was ineffectually trying to hide his laughter. But the more flabbergasted Rachel became, the harder his laughter became to hide. He knew that Quinn, Santana and Brittany had gotten a bit closer to Mercedes after they'd resigned from the Cheerios, but the truth was that Rachel had known New Directions' R&B diva much longer. So the fact that they apparently recognized her when the tiny brunette had not was interesting to say the least.

Sam and Finn came in next and much like Rachel they didn't recognize the black girl either. However in their defense they were in a heated discussion about football and plans for the team for the year. They barely acknowledged anyone's presence. Lauren walked in with Puck. The female wrestler and the bad ass had remained friends, though they knew it would never go beyond that. Puck just wasn't Lauren's type. Lauren was waiting to make sure they found a twelfth man before she left them…she might hate show choir…but she wasn't a deserter. Lauren knuckle bumped Mercedes as she passed her.

"Damn Shame…heard Dr. Stelling's giving you crap too. He hasn't put his foot down with me yet…think he likes betting on my meets too much." She said as she took her seat.

Mike and Tina were the last two members to show up. "So who knew and who didn't?" Tina asked excitedly.

Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, and Santana all started laughing. "Well Mr. Schue, and Brittany were both bys, and both knew me immediately. Otherwise the only male to get it was Puck. But then again Santana introduced herself to me and if it weren't for Mr. Schue…Rachel still wouldn't know who the hell I was. Sam and Finn have each had two chances and neither knew I was me. So clueless. Of course you said Artie would know. Lauren knew me too…though Puck might have told her. So Puck's my defeat, while you have both Rachel and Santana…So you owe me $20."

"Wait a minute. You two bet on who would recognize Mercedes now… I mean, you basically bet on the intelligence or lack thereof of your fellow choir members. That's a bit crass. I mean, really!" Rachel sputtered.

"Of Course you feel that way Berry…you came up stupid." Puck taunted a bit viciously. Rachel was alright and he'd fight anybody who slushied her now…but sometime his fellow Jew got on his last natural nerve with her need for attention and abrasive personality.

"Well how did you recognize her?" Rachel retorted dumbly.

"You really want to know?" Puck taunted. "Look at her. Check out her lips. There isn't another mouth like that in this school. Her ti-I mean boobs haven't changed much either…she got rid of her tummy but that just made the tatas better. And her ass. Same sexy shape…just smaller." Puck said analytically.

The entire room was silent for a very long stretch.

"Didn't realize you paid that much attention to Wheezy, Puck?" Santana said; her voice, once she found it, strained.

"What…Lil mama's a girl isn't she. Only one in the school with naturals above a C. plus those lips would look real good wrapped 'round my-"

"PUCK! You cannot say that at school." Mr. Schue cut in.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. - I'm just saying. Trips me out that none of the other guys figured it out." He said unapologetically. "Sides she still smells good enough to eat, Beyoncé only smells that good on our Beyoncé."

"You really are a simple soul aren't you, Noah Puckerman?" Rachel said the condescension clear in her tone.

"Well he maybe…but you will notice that he, Brittany and Artie all see Mercedes for who she truly is; a caring, talented, and beautiful young woman. Perhaps the rest of you might benefit from their example." Mr. Schue lectured.

Quinn looked outraged. "Hey I knew who she was too…don't lump me in with the feebs."

"Hey! So not a Feeb here, Q. But in my defense-and I suppose that of many of the males at this school…not that I am male…I'm the hotness. But it's easy enough to get distracted by her rack. It was big before – but now it's enormous without her belly. Then there are those thick tight thighs…I didn't even see her face and I'm a girl." Santana retorted.

Sam and Finn just shrugged. "Sorry Mercedes," they said and returned to their interrupted conversation.

While Brittany was all smiles, "You mean I knew something before Rachel and Santana…Go me! Go Me!" she said doing a dance that set everyone else smiling.

***Bringing Sexy Back***

The meeting broke up shortly after that, and by the time she got home Kurt had texted her repeatedly wanting the details. Weighing the expected length of the conversation, she decided to get her small amount of homework out of the way. Then she called him back.

"So how did the 'social experiment' go?" Kurt asked exasperatedly, he'd been wondering all day how Mercedes' first day of school had gone.

Mercedes ran down her day as the 'new' girl. Starting with her outfit, of course, and including the unexpected recognition by Puck. "I don't get it. I'm still a big girl…so why is everyone making such a big deal…it's not like I'm all stickly now." She said a bit dazed.

"Diva, you know I love you- no matter your size- but you went form first CD Kelly Price to a black singing Dita Von Teese. You look like one of those old glam pinups. Marilyn Monroe or Betty Page. Plus your confidence seems realer somehow…like it was gossamer or ephemeral before…now it's real and concrete." Kurt said honestly.

"Well, at least I might be able to score boytoy of my own now." She said with a chuckle. The two best friends talked until almost bedtime.


	2. Something to Talk About

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Cariluv. Author of the very first Glee-fic I ever read…and loved.

BTW: I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**Chapter 2**

**~~~~Something To Talk About~~~~**

The next few weeks saw Mercedes' school life settling into a routine. Classes, Glee, Home. The only breaks from the monotony were the New Directions auditions. They actually went pretty well. The group found two new kids. Unfortunately Karofsky, Azimio and that clique slushied them until they quit. But everyone decided that if they were that easy to run them off…they didn't want them anyway. Still she got bored a bit quickly. So much so she let Quinn and Brittany convince her, and Tina and Rachel, to attend the third football game of the year together. While she wasn't very excited about attending the game, she was very excited about the opportunity to wear one of the smokin hot pairs of boots she'd gotten.

She poured herself into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans; slid into her camel brown knee high boots, and a cream cable knit sweater that had a nice moderately deep vee neck. Mercedes looked great. The boots hugged her calves, and the jeans made her thick thighs, look amazing. The heels of the shoes gave her an extra four inches of height, and made her feel dashing, and sexy. She was in heaven. She threw on her LOVE and KISS necklaces and pulled her hair up into a bouncy high ponytail, that showed off the small gold hoops in her ears. She dashed on a dark cherry lip gloss, and swiped on some mascara just as Santana texted her to say that the girls were outside.

It still shook Mercedes sometimes how much easier Santana was to deal with once she began to understand that she could be as honest and blunt as she wanted…but she didn't have the right to go out of her way to hurt anyone who hadn't hurt her first. Santana now realize she had gone far too far into bitchland and, while she was still hellacious when crossed…she no longer tried to tear other New Direction members down just for fun, the rest of the world was still pretty much fair game.

The game wasn't anything near close, McKinley's team won by two touchdowns and a conversion. Mercedes was surprised by how much fun she'd actually had, hanging with the glee girls. After the game the girls headed to Breadstix. They met Kurt and Blaine there and talked while everyone shared the full selection of available appetizers. There were enough options on the menu that everyone was able to order something different, and each person could try what they wanted.

Not long after the girls got their orders, they heard a plethora od male voices. "See, told you they'd be here. Not even Santana wants to go to Karofsky's party.' Sam said as he slid a chair into place next to Quinn. Seeing the number of new additions, 2 waiters came over and added more tables and chairs. The girls redistributed themselves around the table. Mike sat in the newly opened spot next to Tina. Artie pulled his chair up to the end of the table by Brittany. Finn sat between Kurt and Mercedes, giving Blaine his best 'big brother' glare. Puck just stood there for a moment, leaning against the booth wall behind them.

"Standing the new bad ass thing to do now? Sitting just too wussy for you, Puck?" Santana taunted.

Puck gave her a cross eyed look. "Surveying the scene, evaluating my choices. Maybe I don't want to sit between you and Berry." Puck rejoined.

"That does seem like he'd be asking for trouble there." Artie agreed. Puck's fooling around with the two very different young women had created a lot of tension. Especially since Rachel had somehow drawn the conclusion that since Finn would not take her back, Puck should step into the position as her boyfriend. And Santana has always considered Puck hers whenever she isn't with someone else. So all the boys could understand why he'd want to avoid being trapped between the two brunettes.

"Here Puck." Finn said quickly. He stood and moved to the spot between Santana and Rachel. Santana and he got along ok now that he wasn't keeping any secrets. And he was immune to Rachel's attempts at 'seduction'. While Puck climbed into the vacated spot between Mercedes and Kurt, Fin looked around and asked. "Were you guys gonna order real food or just the starters?

"Finn, we are girls…for the most part. That was enough food for us this late at night." Rachel answered.

"Well, we are the mighty, mighty victorious warriors…we want meat." Puck growled, as he leaned over and grabbed a stuffed mushroom off of Mercedes plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Neanderthals." Kurt said teasingly.

"Actually a burger does sound really good right now." Blaine said shyly.

Finn smiled hugely at his brother's boyfriend. "Way to man up Blaine." Finn winched. He looked at Kurt and smiled apologetically. "Sorry bro-but you can't both be all frou-frou."

Kurt tried to keep a stern glare on his face, but he knew that his stepbrother wasn't trying to be mean. Finn was, in fact, trying to be accepting of his boyfriend. He let the glare melt away. "Fine but can you please get the sweet potato fries?"

"Oh, of course. Who needs all those simple carbs this late at night?" Blaine assured Kurt, waving the waitress back over.

"So as I was saying before the testosterone brigade arrived; Wheezy needs a boy. Who are the choices?" Santana said. For some reason the Latina was determined to find Mercedes a boyfriend. Unfortunately she was being backed by Kurt and Tina.

"I still say Anthony Rashad would be a good option." Kurt said defensively.

Puck spoke up emphatically. "Oh hell no. that guy is an even bigger sex shark than I am…in fact he's a man whore."

"Well what about the football player that has all that hair…I like his hair." Brittany suggested.

"Nope he's dating that one Cheerio. The one who wants to be Quinn so bad it's not funny." Artie responded. Quinn chuckled. Her replacement as captain was trying very hard to be a Fabray clone.

The girls kept throwing out names and the boys, especially Puck, kept finding problems with each of them. As the guys finished their orders the discourse was becoming heated. Finally Rachel spoke up. "Mercedes this would be vastly easier if you could give us a bit of a rundown of what you would like in a boyfriend."

The diva in question thought for a long moment. She looked around the table, her eyes pausing on Artie, "he has to be smart. She continued on looking at Mike and Sam, sweet and honest. She smirked at Kurt and Blaine…he needs to be able to commit and have a sense of style. She smiled at Lauren. "I want to be treated as though he thinks I'm as precious as I know I am." Finally she sneered at the badass next to her and she finished with; "And he has to have a backbone, be able to stand up for himself. I don't want to be able to walk all over my dude. Plus he should be willing to defend me, even though we all know I don't really need it."

"Damn Girl…if you find all that in one DUDE, you marry him immediately. But we aren't looking for MR Right, just Mr. Right NOW." Santana joked.

"Nah, Sexy Mama is right. She doesn't have to settle for any bullshit." Puck defended.

"Yeah…but I've gotta admit it would be nice to have a boyfriend for a while." Mercedes whispered quietly.

"Ok, so what qualities do you want in a guy for right now?" Quinn asked.

"Hot? Can we please say hot? Cause you look too damn good now to waste it on somebody lame." Santana said testily.

"Hey, I'm so not against hot. But I don't have any interest in dating one of the schmucks who threw slushies on me last year. The only thing that has changed is that I'm a size 14 instead of a 24." Mercedes responded.

"'Cedes, that rather limits your dating pool." Rachel reasoned.

Puck had been listening pretty quietly since his last outburst. He was contemplating the fact that he really, really didn't like the idea of Hot Mama having a boyfriend. ~One that wasn't-~ he cut that thought right there. "Why are you so determined to have a boyfriend anyway?"

"I'm not. Santana is the one on the crusade to get me a boytoy. But hell, every other chick at McKinley can find a boyfriend… why can't I?"

"You can have any dude you want. You're hot as hell. You were never ugly, but you are smokin now. So figure out who you want and go for him." Quinn advised.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Kurt chuckled. "She wants somebody worthy. I'm just not sure she'll find that at McKinley. 'Cedes, why don't you let me set you up with someone from Dalton…there is this cute Warbler named David—"

"Hell No." Puck grumbled a bit too loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed hotly. "There is no way to shove her hotness and the boytoy down people's throats if he's at Dalton. Besides there are good guys at McKinley."

"Yea, and they're all here at the table and all taken." Santana said.

"I'm not taken Puck and Finn both said. Finn was careful not to notice the look of hurt and longing that crossed Rachel's face.

Mercedes started laughing. She laughed so hard she actually had trouble catching her breath. Several people noticed that as she laughed Puck's eyes were focused on her, completely mesmerized. He watched transfixed as she all but rolled in laughter. Puck's eyes were vacillating back and forth between the large jiggling mounds of her breasts and her beautiful laughing face. All the females, and most of the males, at the table were shocked that his eyes seemed to spend more time on her shining eyes than her bouncing boobs. He sighed…then stopped himself simply because Noah Puckerman does not sigh.

Quinn, Tina and Lauren all exchanged looks. Each girl noticed the very uncharacteristic behavior from their bad ass friend. They all were considering what exactly it might have meant. Quinn liked the idea that Puck might finally be growing into the man he's always shown glimpses of. She knew he'd be a good man – one day. Maybe that day was closer than she'd thought.

Tina hid a smile. She loved the thought of Mercedes getting the hottest guy at McKinley, next to her Mike. Her worry was that Puck would be in it just for the sex. But the longer Tina watched Puck watching Mercedes face as she laughed, the more the Asian alto decided that Buck could well be more than she'd ever believed he could be. He might actually be worthy of Mercedes.

Lauren was just happy that Puck's adoring looks were now focused on Mercedes. She actually counted Puck as pretty much her best friend, but she'd never see him as somebody that could be right for her. But Mercedes had quite a bit of badass in her; plus, according to Puck, she was the only other girl who didn't suffer his foolishness. When they'd 'dated' he'd thought Mercedes would be a push over- but even though they'd both known it was fake, Mercedes had made him work for everything.

Finn looked around the table. He was missing something important. Brittany, Rachel, and Santana seemed to be in his same unaware state. He could only assume that the others got why Mercedes was laughing and they didn't. He knew Rachel would never admit to not getting something like this, and Santana even less so. So he figured he would fall on the sword. "Umm…what's so funny?" he asked. After all no one would be surprised that he didn't understand, humor wasn't necessarily his strong suit.

"Sorry." Mercedes started trying to stop laughing and catch her breath. "Sorry. Just imagine the look on people's faces if I walked in Monday dating you or Puck."

"Hey, I'm a catch." Finn whined. "People like me."

"I know boo. I know. You are the big bad quarterback. Everybody wants to hook up with Finn Hudson." Mercedes said soothingly.

"I still don't get it." Finn said even more confused."

"Finn, you are the all American Golden boy. No one is gonna buy the two of us together." Mercedes chuckled. "Besides I'd kind of like a real boyfriend…someone to canoodle with. And you are way too white bread to roll like that with a sista."

"Well hell, why didn't you just say so." Puck said mischievously. "I can certainly roll like that with a sista..." he threw his arm around the petite black girl next to him. "I can be as real as it gets."

"Noah Puckerman!" Mercedes laughed. "Did you miss the 'be able to commit' requirement?"

Puck looked insulted. "Please, I didn't cheat on you last time…and that wasn't even for real. I'll have you know that while I have been the other man PLENTY of times, I haven't even said I was exclusive and kept on cruising."

Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Lauren all looked around at each other. "That's true." Quinn said in realization.

"Puck does tend to focus ALL his attention on the woman he is spending time with…while he is with them." Rachel said thoughtfully.

Lauren chimed in next. "True even when I was leading him around by the balls—he only made out with the waitress when I stood him up."

"I might have called him 'my man' but we were never technically exclusive." She looked at Puck ponderingly. "You said I wasn't 'that kind of girl', remember. You were probably right. I f'in hate it when boys get clingy." Santana added.

"Hell no I don't cheat. If I get sick of a chick I man up and tell her. I might ne a sex shark…but I'm not my dad." Puck said emphatically.

Mercedes patted Puck's hand. She knew how much he hated to think he could be anything like his father. He would ignore the fact that something positive may have come from his dad and ruthlessly suppressed or got rid of any of the negative action that reminded him of what his father had been like. Mercedes gave him a sweet smile, as she thought how cool it was, how much they'd talked about and shared when they were dating for popularity.

"Fine Puck…you're back in the running. But maybe I want to be courted." She teased. She knew the reaction to this would be hilarious.

"Oh hell NO. I'll date you…I'll treat you like a lady. I'll rock your world and make you scream my name…but no courting…no wooing. Last time I agreed to woo a girl, she stood me up and then told me I wasn't her type in the first place." He gave Lauren a glare.

She flicked him off and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Look there is no need to decide tonight. It's almost our curfew anyway." Kurt said. "Mercedes and Puck can deal with this without New Direction interference.

The subject was dropped with only Mercedes realizing that Kurt had left himself a HUGE meddling loophole.

**~~Life Ain't Always Beautiful~~**

Monday came. And by the time Mercedes walked into McKinley High, she was sure that Puck had not been serious about really wanting to date her. That he'd, basically, just been doing what he always does-aggressively trying to help a friend.

She was deep in thought as she went to her locker. When Azimio leaned against the locket behind her open door, Mercedes didn't even take notice. She was busy wondering why she already had a calculus test barely a month into school year. Closing her locker she was startled to see the football bully leaning there. Her eyes darted to his hands, grateful to see they were empty.

"You got hot over the summer, Jones." He said in what Mercedes was sure he thought to be a charming manner.

"Yeah you seem exactly the same." Mercedes answered back.

"You and I should go out sometime." Azimio continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he'd just been insulted.

"Not really feelin' dating the guy that is best friends with the asshole who made my best friend leave." She said between clenched teeth. She glanced past him up the hall and saw that, unfortunately, the only red jackets belonged to his friends.

"We shouldn't let something as small as that stop us from hooking up." Azimio said, still somehow confident that he was desirable.

"First of all; call me Kelly Clarkson…but I don't hook up. Second of all; loyalty isn't a small thing. It is a monumentally large thing. If you can't see that…then you are as much of a waste of air as your boy. And Third of all….the only person I am less likely to date in this entire school than you, is Karofsky." Mercedes rejoined, completely losing her temper.

Azimio had always been popular, since pee-wee football and Playstation 1. He'd never learned to handle rejection gracefully. Add to that the fact that he'd assumed that this girl would be dying to raise her social standing by dating him—now here she was rejecting him. The situation turned ugly quickly. He flexed his hands, before balling up a big fist and threw a powerful punch.


	3. Can't Hold Us Down

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to carlisleismybaby. Here's hoping for more of their work…soon.

BTW: I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

Chapter 3

**~~~~Can't Hold Us Down~~~~**

Last Time on Glee: _Azimio had always been popular, since pee-wee football and Playstation 1. He'd never learned to handle rejection gracefully. Add to that the fact that he'd assumed that this girl would be dying to raise her social standing by dating him—now here she was rejecting him. The situation turned ugly quickly. He flexed his hands, before balling up a big fist and threw a powerful punch._

Mercedes Jones had gone from being a 'big girl' to being a 'thick girl' over the summer months. However, she still thought as big girls think. She took the punch, simply because it never dawned on her that the jerk was asshole enough to hit a female. She rocked with the force, refusing to go down. She dropped her books, took out her earrings and slipped them into her jeans. She wasn't your average girl; she didn't cry or run to a teacher, she hit back.

Her punch didn't have as much force behind it…so she made sure to make the location count. She threw a quick jab that broke his nose. Within moments, Mercedes and Azimio were trading furious blows in the middle of the hallway. The footballer had the strength and reach advantage—but it still took him quite some time to get the upper hand. Simply because Mercedes fought dirty. She didn't just punch. Or even punch and kick-she punched, kicked, clawed, raked eyes and bit. She used the fighting style short women have been relying on for years, picupshit. Everything that could be used as a weapon was, including the books she had dropped to throw her first punch.

By the time Azimio got her down and was able to keep her there; her hands sandwiched between her sides and his knees; they'd drawn a crowd. Azimio did not pay attention to the throng gathered around them. He knew that most of the kids of this school were cowed by him and his clique. But unfortunately for the lineman, not all of the students were afraid of him. Especially not all of his team mates.

Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie were heading to Mercedes locker to allow Puck to demonstrate that he would, in fact be a good boyfriend material. Since Kurt had told Finn that he was sure the tiny diva would have convinced herself that Puck was simply joking Friday night. They pushed their way through the crowd, shock to see Azimio holding a squiggling girl down, apparently getting ready to hit her, and not for the first time for the first time from the look of things.

"What the FUCK! What the hell are you doing hitting a girl. Bitch ass mutherfucker….IS that MY LIL MAMA!" Puck yelled. He tackled the line man. Puck was in no way a novice fighter, and furthermore, the moment he'd realized WHO Azimio was fighting; a red haze of rage had engulfed him. Puck quickly had Azimio trapped under him much the same way the linebacker had held Mercedes only moments before. The difference is that no one wanted to stop Puck from wailing on the downed boy.

Artie, Finn and Sam were helping Mercedes. Picking her up and dusting her off. Gathering her books for her and such, all while keeping an eye on their other team mates. Some students had rushed off and grabbed Coach Bieste and Mr. Schuester. Seeing the teachers approaching, Finn and Sam left Mercedes leaning against Artie's chair, and tried to pull Puck off the beaten boy. Puck just shook them off and continued to pound the mutherfucker who had dared to hit a girl… much less a girl Puck wanted to be his.

Mercedes intervened. "Puck, Come on, Come here." She stood and crossed to him. She kept saying, almost singing his name. "Puck—Noah Puckerman." Placing one small hand on his shoulder, she was surprised when rather than shaking her off as he'd done Sam and Finn, he stood quickly and started to check her over.

"Stupid MutherFucker…he busted your lip. " Puck whispered. He barely recognized his own voice. He turned to resume beating the hell out of Azimio. Mercedes stopped him, placing her hand on his cheek; she turned him back to face her.

"I'll be okay. Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

Coach Bieste and Mr. Schuester finished pushing their way through the crowd. Mr. Schuester started shooing kids off to their morning classes, then walked over to check on 'his' kids. Coach Bieste heaved Azimio off the floor. Just as they were all heading to Principal Figgins' office, Coach Sylvester arrived. She looked at the scene and reached out and grabbed Karofsky by the neck of his letterman jacket. The three teachers took the six students to the Principal's office, to hopefully get justice.

Sue Sylvester stuck her head into the nurses' office as the group passed. "Hey Battle axe. Grab your firsties and come to Figgins' office your services are needed."

Once everyone was in the room Puck made sure Mercedes had a seat, and then dragged the nurse over to the still bleeding girl. "Fix her." He growled. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the goings on with the others. He wasn't really paying attention to anything beyond the bruises forming on Mercedes face until he heard Karofsky whine.

"Azimio was just asking Jones for a date. We were just looking out to make sure they didn't get interrupted."

Everyone in the room scoffed. However Sue beat them all to the punch. "Like Mighty Midget would date one of the bullies responsible for running Porcelain out of here." She said snarkily. She turned to Coach Bieste. "Was he born stupid, or have you been making them practice without helmets?"

"I just want to know who hit whom first." Principal Figgins asked.

Finn, Sam and Artie, all said they didn't see it, but they knew it was Azimio. They explained the scene they saw when they got there.

Mercedes stood and answered. "That punk bitch over there, laid out on the couch, he hit me first. He didn't like the fact that I had the temerity to say no to his asking me out. He sucker punched me. He wouldn't have connected, except I honestly didn't think he was assholey enough to hit a girl."

"Language, Mercedes." Mr. Schue said warningly. However the look on his face, directed at the football player on the principal's couch, was thunderous. Mr. Schuester looked like he would appreciate it if he could have 5-10 minutes alone with the still unconscious boy…to explain to him how a man treated a woman.

"Language my foot. I'm sorry Mr. Schue…but can you think of something better to call him. Kurt is so gay, he's almost a girl himself, and HE would never hit a girl. Especially not first." She returned.

Coach Bieste spoke for the first time. She had been so angered by what she saw when she reached them in the hall, she was only now able to speak without snarling. "He's off my team. In fact he won't be playing football in the state of Ohio again."

"I want him out of the school." Puck said. "I can guarantee that if he stays I'm gonna kick his ass every day. I let you all talk me out of beating Karofsky daily, when he ran Kurt out…But that no good, mutherfucker laid his hands on my woman." Coach Bieste had to grab the guitarist, he was heading toward his waking, former, teammate with murder in his eyes.

"Mr. Puckerman, I cannot allow you to threaten another student like that." Mr. Figgins said in an intimidating tone.

"Oh please, Karofsky over there threatens fifteen kids just in the time it takes to change classes. And you haven't done shit. Or did you conveniently forget about how my best friend had to transfer schools because of that prick. So why is it ok for those football players to get away with that crap…but the New Direction football player gets sanctioned for it?" She looked angrily at the schools rather ineffectual principal.

"Mr. Puckerman is currently on probation and has to display proper behavior here at school or he could be returned to Juvie." Principal Figgins responded.

"We'll see about that." Mercedes eyes were snapping angrily as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number quickly from memory. "Good morning Ebony, its Mercedes, is my uncle in yet this morning?" Once connected to her uncle, she concisely gave him a summary of the situation and turned on the phone's speaker feature upon her uncle's request.

"Mr. Figgins. My name is Donald Hollowell. I am Mercedes' uncle and a member of good standing of the State Bar Association of Ohio as well as the National Bar. I'm not sure that I understand why you feel the need to try to intimidate my new client, but you will cease and desist immediately. Mr. Puckerman is not at fault in this instance and I will be in Lima tomorrow to have his original conviction, for that BS charge of assaulting an officer, overturned. I believe that I will handle the criminal case pro bono. Please, I could have won that case 2 days out of Law School," He muttered under his breath. "How can you be convicted of assaulting a cop who was off duty, in plain clothes, and who never identified himself? Pure bull."

Puck sidled over to Mercedes. "How does he know all of that?"

"Oh, please, you met my Daddy. He didn't know we weren't dating for real; he had you checked out. He was worried but when he found out you only got into that fight cause the dude had hit his wife…he decided you were a good guy. He's had Donnie working on getting that conviction overturned and your record expunged since I told him about your Probation officer harassing you about your community service. In fact he's probably only doing the criminal case pro bono because he's planning to make his money on the civil suit for wrongful arrest and imprisonment." She told him quietly as her uncle continued to ream Figgins out. "So your woman?" She asked saucily.

"Yeah, if you want to be…after you get over the hero worship crap that always comes after I do something like this." He whispered back.

"Puck, you ain't anybody's idea of a hero." Mercedes said, burying a chuckle. "But you are a damn good friend…and don't all the songs always say that friends make the best lovers?" she reached out and slipped her small hand into his calloused larger one.

**~~A Thousand Words~~**

The rest of Mercedes day went much better than the beginning. Apparently the fact that she'd fought back, hard, had gotten through the student body. She was being treated as a goddess. The calculus test she'd been so worried about before the fight seemed to be a breeze. Puck met her outside of every class and of course they had lunch together. By the time for Glee, she knew Puck was up to something. He was a bit too satisfied with himself. The clencher was the fact that he walked her to her last class of the day, but told her that he would meet her in the music room. When she walked in he was busy talking to Mr. Schue, who was giving him one of those proud papa looks.

As soon as everyone had gotten settled, Mr. Schue took the floor. "All right everyone I have great assignment for you…but first Noah has asked for time to showcase a song. So we'll give him the floor first and then we'll discuss the project for this week. Puck."

Puck cockily took place front and center. His guitar across his chest he strummed the first few notes before he began to sing. Every person in the room could feel how much of his own emotions he was pouring into this song. And they all watched as his eyes never left Mercedes. The room may as well have been empty but for the two of them. Puck was focused. He wanted, in his own unimitatable style, to show Mercedes and everyone else that he wasn't kidding. He wasn't joking and he was determined to not screw this up.

_Anytime I need to see your face,  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola  
I don't need to try and explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again, I might move  
so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want to__[chorus:]__[chorus]__[chorus]_

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out

I'm the kind of person who endorses  
a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
is what I live for  
But a look, then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for

Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
a mate,  
But the time of talking,  
using symbols, using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
who is swimming with a raincoat

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you

Anytime I need to see your face,  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

I don't need to try and explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again, I might move  
so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want to

So can we find out?

Silence reigned in the music room as the last notes of Puck's guitar faded away. "Damn that was hot." Lauren breathed. "How come she gets Savage Garden and I got Fat Bottomed Girl?" She said setting everyone to laughing.

The sexual tension dissipated by the humor, Mr. Schue stood up and Puck sat down next to the girl he'd just serenaded. Mercedes gave Puck a look that told the entire room that she'd been even more affected than anyone.

"Ok…well. That was definitely emotive Puck. Good job using music to evoke a reaction from your listeners. Now onto this week's assignment. I'm really proud of this one. This week you will have partners. But it's not for a duet. No this week is all about," he moved the banner he'd had blocking the board. On the white board was the word HORIZONS. "Broadening your Horizons. We're going to get you out of your comfort zones. Each partner will pick the song for the other to adapt and perform solo. You will all have to keep the integrity of the original genre of the song…but feel free to personalize it and make it your own. Of course if your friends have time and want to you can have backup. Backup singers always add richness and fullness to any song."

"However the best two solos will get dinner out on me. Again…and they will get the lead duet for this year's sectionals." Mr. Schue cut Rachel's outraged gasp off with a look. "All of you have talent. So it's time I start to practice what I preach and we showcase all the talent. Maybe this year we can out right win at sectionals, rather than tying. Now I'll be assigning the partners. I think I did a good job mixing things up a bit." He handed everyone a sheet with the pairs listed.

Partner Pairs for Broadened Horizons Assignment

Rachel Sam

Quinn Artie

Tina Finn

Mercedes Mike

Brittany Puck

Lauren Santana

"Get to thinking. I want you to have your partner's song selected by the next time we meet."

**~~DAMN~~**

The meeting broke up quickly after that. Puck and the other ballers went to practice, while Santana and Lauren descended on Mercedes. Both girls had heard about the fight, though neither had seen it. And they wanted the blow by blow. Since the petite R & B diva needed a rid home anyway she agreed to give them one, in exchange.

However by the time Lauren and Santana finished arguing back and forth about what song each should have to sing, Mercedes was regretting her decision. Lauren was adamant that she would never, ever sing anything by Kesha. Santana was just as vocal about her distain for Nickelback. In honesty it was actually really funny to watch the two alpha bitches locking horns. Before she knew it she was getting a text from Puck asking her where she was. "Hey, do you realize football practice is over and we haven't left the music room?" she asked the girls as she texted Puck the requested information.

"Man, it's like half past 5 and I'm still at school. This must never happen again." Santana joked. The girls were headed to the lot when Mercedes phone rang.

"Hey lil Mama….you still with the girls at the school?" He asked

"Yeah, we're almost to the parking lot. We didn't realize how late it had gotten." She answered. Ignoring Santana and Lauren making smooching sounds.

"Well, why don't I meet you out there and we can grab something to eat at the diner… then I'll take you home." Puck suggested.

"Why, you feeling heroine worship? You know my Uncle Donnie will have you all safe from the big bad juvie monster soon." Mercedes teased.

"Hell yeah, I want to worship you…especially those lips. I'll wait to tell you what else I wanna worship…don't want you thinking I'm just out for the booty." Puck said sincerely.

"Puckerman…you are the only person on earth who could say that in that way and I not only know what you mean…but I actually believe you." She responded.

"What can I say…I'm one of a kind." He said signing off.

Mercedes turned to the other girls and told them of the change of plans. "Good. You live way cross town from me." Santana teased. "You live over there with the old money. We're stuck over by the ghet."

"Yeah, Lima Heights Adjacent." Lauren laughed.

The girls reached the parking lot and found Puck leaning against his truck, waiting on Mercedes. His hair was still wet and they could tell from the way his t-shirt stuck to the muscles of his chest and arms that he'd not bothered to fully dry after his post practice shower. "Damn…he might be too scrawny…but the boy is hot. You go get him Midget." Lauren advised as she made her way to her car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Santana called back as she strode to her car.

"There is something you won't do?" Mercedes yelled to the latin girl. She smiled sweetly at Puck as he helped her into the cab of his truck. "What… you know better than anybody that girl is straight up freaky." She laughed.

As he climbed behind the steering wheel, Puck found himself confused. "So you don't care that I've been with Santana…and Quinn, and Rachel…Cause Rachel almost slept with me just cause Finn had been with Santana. And we both know that Finn was right. It was the Santana of the situation."

"In case you missed it. I ain't Rachel. My confidence is made up of more than air and fairy wings. I know you've been a player in the past. remember I helped you get back into the game once upon a time? Just as long as you don't try to play me, I'm willing to continue to give you the time of day." She warned.

"Warning heard and heeded." They pulled into the diner parking lot and made their way inside. They found a booth, and Puck waved Mercedes into one side, and then slid into the spot next to her. He put his arm round her shoulder before snagging a menu. The couple talked and ate, and after their meal they headed back to Puck's truck to continue their discussions as he drove her home.

Once they got to Mercedes house, Puck walked her to her door. "I want you to know that I don't count this as a first date. You deserve a real first date. So Mercedes would you like to do, like, dinner and a movie Saturday?" he asked.

Mercedes smirked up at him. She knew no one would believe her if she told them how sweet Puck acts when he's not trying to be a badass. But she did like how much sincerity he could bring to bear when he actually cared about something. He really seemed to care about her. So she reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers. She pressed her lips to his before parting them slightly to nibble on his lower lip. She swiped her tongue across the seam of Puck's lips, delighting in the groan that rolled from him.

Puck turned them so that he could press Mercedes against the door. He took complete control of the kiss. She gasped, opening her mouth and his tongue slid inside. She whimpered slightly and he dropped one arm, banding it around her waist and hauling her up against him like he'd imagined doing so many times before. He slanted his head to the side, deepened the kiss and let his tongue slowly roll over hers, exploring the warm cavern of her mouth. Her heat and sweet taste drove him to plunder her mouth even deeper. His mind raced with thoughts he couldn't yet put into words and he struggled to convey them through the kiss.

She moaned softly into his mouth and he felt the vibrations drive straight to my dick, hardening him against her. He pressed Mercedes to the door gently rotating his hips against her soft belly, letting her feel his arousal. She began to move her mouth under Puck's, kissing him back and dueling with his tongue, pushing her strong little pink muscle into his mouth and then sucking on his tongue. He pressed into her again, unable to help himself.

She whimpered again and Puck reveled in the sound, continuing to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. It seemed to go on forever and only a minute at the same time. When she finally backed away, breathing shakily and staring at his chest, he immediately missed the softness of her lips against his own.

Puck lifted Mercedes' chin with two fingers and stared at her for a second. "I'd really better go. Cause I'm gonna do this right…I don't want you to ever have any regrets about being with me." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, another to her forehead. He waited on the steps as she let herself into the house. Then and only then did he climbed into his truck. "Gawddamn Lil Mama can kiss." He whispered as he drove home.


	4. I Touch My Self

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **justareader13. **That Puck Mercedes sketch is so pretty…I'm living in Jealousy.

BTW: I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. _

**Chapter 4  
~~~~I Touch Myself~~~~**

Tuesday morning Puck woke with a start. That dream…oh God that dream. He'd dreamed of her. Her soft chocolate skin pressed against him. Her thick thighs clasped around his head, her fingers threaded through his Mohawk, as he drank her down. It was so vivid he could almost taste her flesh on his tongue. A quick glance at his clock showed it was too early to really have to get up and yet too late to be able to go back to sleep. He looked down at the tent he was pitching in his covers, and realized that he more than likely wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with that boner anyway. He got up and headed to the shower. He'd get relief the old fashion way. A smoking hot fantasy about Mercedes Jones and his right hand.

He turned the shower on and as it heated up he brushed his teeth. As soon as he was clean Puck sank into thoughts of His chocolate fantasy. He started by remembering the kiss they'd shared the evening before. The very fact that she had initiated the kiss was the epitome of hotness to Puck. The memory of her soft, full lips under his had him fully erect again in seconds. He was back there on that doorstep, Mercedes sumptuous body pressed between the door and his own hard, lean frame; his mouth moving from hers to trail across chocolate skin to nibble on her sweet scented neck. Just thinking about the sexy way she smells can and does make his cock jump.

For a minute Puck let a real memory distract him from his fantasy. One Saturday after he and Mercedes 'broke up' from their false relationship, puck had spent two hours at the mall looking for the perfume Mercedes wore. After an hour and half he finally figured out that it was Beyonce's Heat…the Gold one smelled the closest, but it still didn't make his pulse race…or his dick get hard. The flirtatious blond behind the counter explained that a big difference is often made by the woman's body chemistry. She'd then put on the one that he found came closest, and the perfume had smelled 'alright'. But it was in no way as arousing a scent on her as it was on Mercedes.

Focusing once more on his fantasy, he concentrated on her smell. He imagined sucking on the pretty little column of her neck and imagined pressing his cock against her again. He just knew that she would scrape her nails across his scalp as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her cleavage. The picture in his mind changed, and he saw Mercedes lying before him. Her lush figure arrayed on his bed. Her little hands stroking her huge tits, teasing her own nipples as he watched. He imagined joining her on the bed. She shuddered involuntarily as he crawled up onto the bed, his eyes predatory, and his cat like agility making even this clumsy maneuver seem like a ballet.

Puck started kissing his goddess once more and made his way down, kissing her face, her neck, her upper chest and down both arms. He spoke to her honestly; in his mind he hoped she enjoyed his dirty talk.

"Gawd I fucking love your tits. They are so big and soft. Fuckin' hate hard tits."

He returned to fondling her breast and sucking her nipples causing Dream Mercedes to push her breasts into his mouth wanting all he could give her. He imagined her crying out as he sucked hard, feeling a pinching sensation in her nipple from the harsh suction.

"Oh yeah, Sexy Mama, I'm going to make you come before I ever get inside you." He whispered.

He continued his journey downward, taking his time. He went around her center and worshipped both legs. She was squirming now and looking like she would explode. He turned her over to lie on her stomach and ran his hands over her ass. "I've always loved your sexy ass, even when it was bigger. I just wanted to sink my f'in teeth into it. God, it looks luscious."

Dream Mercedes moaned as he dipped down to kiss and fondle her butt cheeks, licking up her spinal column and sucking on the back of her neck. "Please Puck." She moaned, arching back, rubbing her ass against his long, thick, hard cock. "Keep it up…and maybe one day I'll let you fuck me there." He imagined the feeling of having his cock buried between the mounds of her ass, and he couldn't take it anymore. Two strokes later, and Puck was spraying the evidence of his pleasure all over the shower walls. He couldn't suppress her name as it slid between his lips in a long moan.

~Damn ain't popped off that quick just thinking about it since I was fourteen. ~ Puck thought aloud as he cleaned the shower.

**~~Sweet Dreams~~**

Across town, Mercedes awoke with Puck's name on her lips and an orgasm wracking her body. Despite the fight the day before, she was actually looking forward to school this morning. To day was destined to be a great day if the way it started was any indication. She grabbed a quick shower and dressed quickly. Feeling pretty, she opted for a skirt. She paired a gray calf length, 70's inspired skirt with black heeled stiletto, calf high boots, and a black slim cut turtleneck. Her hair she left straight, with blunt cut bangs she looked very retro. Silver jewelry and minimal makeup completed her look. She swiped on Neosporin rather than traditional lip gloss. A quick look in the mirror assured her that she looked damn good, bruised cheek, busted lip and all.

As she cleaned her room back up, she thought back to her Uncle Donnie's arrival the night before. "I brought an evidence camera. Its digital and will print a date and time stamp automatically on each and every picture. They will be evidence not only to get a restraining order. That will definitely make it more difficult for them to keep him in school. But we'll also have evidence just in case they try to bring something up against the Puckerman kid." He'd taken pictures of her face, her back, and her hands. Then he'd informed her that he had an appointment at Dalton to talk to Kurt for further background. Which had forced Mercedes to call Kurt and tell him what had happened.

Mercedes shook off her thoughts of yesterday and focused on the present. She ran down and headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Her family was already present and accounted for.

"Don't you look nice Mercy. I used to have an outfit just like that." Her mother, Azalea, said placing a plate of fruit salad and bacon in front of her daughter.

Mercedes gave her mom a bright smile. one reason she found it so easy to stay on her diet is that her family had made the transition with her. Her father, a surgeon and her mother an oral surgeon, fully understood the need for a healthy lifestyle and backed her doctor completely. They had been telling her something similar for years. It was finally sinking in.

She looked around and was struck again how if one didn't know that Uncle Donnie was her mother's brother. One would mistake him for her father's. Fortitude Jones and Donald Hollowell were both tall and broad shouldered men of medium brown skin tones. Each man had ready smiles and both were well educated, well spoken, and ambitious. And currently both were frowning at Mercedes.

"Maybe you forgot a wrap or a jacket up in your room?" Fort Began.

Donald picked up right where he left off. "Something to, well, camouflage the fact that while you got the Hollowell backbone, you also got the Jones top heaviness."

Mercedes and Azalea shares a look. "There is nothing wrong with her outfit dear. Besides anything more would detract from the retro vibe she's rockin." Azalea said sensibly. "Now let the child eat her breakfast."

Mercedes had to hurriedly finish her meal so she could catch her bus. One day she's get a car. But honestly she was pretty ok with waiting until she got ready to head college. She was surprised when she got a text from Puck offering her a ride to school. She texted back saying she would like to be on time. She turned to her mom. "Puck's offering me a ride to school."

"Well have a good day dear, and invite that boy to dinner. I want to thank him for handling that bully yesterday." Azalea teased.

*Come on out. I'll get you there on early.* He promised.

She headed to the front of the house, and was shocked to see her uncle and father out front talking to Puck.

**~Outside~**

Puck was leaning against his truck texting Mercedes that he would make sure she got to school early, when the front door opened and two tall, suited black men came striding out. "Uh. Good Morning, sir." He said standing. "Good morning, Mr. Jones."

"Morning Noah. I understand you and my daughter are seeing each other again." He said cordially. "This is her uncle, and as I understand it your new attorney, Donald Hollowell."

"Thank you very much for coming to help me out of the mess I made. I didn't know he was a cop. I would have still stopped him, but I probably wouldn't have hit him." Puck said bluntly. "My mom really wants me to go to college…and I doubt I could get in any of the places Lil Ma- I mean- I want to go with a record…even a juvie one."

Donnie quirked an eye at his brother in law. He'd bet Fort later that Noah calls Mercedes Lil Mama. He also noticed that the boy's eyes were fixed on someone, he assumed was the niece in question, as they approached. "Well from what I saw of your school records in the court documents, I believe that if we can get your record expunged you should have a good shot. You'd have a better shot if you had a better attendance record." He chided the young man gently. "But your grades are alright. And your extra curriculars are good, especially if you can win State this year, and your glee club makes it to at least regionals."

Mercedes gave Puck a surprised, yet pleased look, as she joined them. She knew Puck was smarter than he behaved…but she had no clue that his grades reflected that. "Ok Dad, Uncle Donnie, we've gotta get a move on if we don't want to be late." She buzzed kisses on the older men cheeks, as Puck shook their hands. Puck took her backpack and chucked it into the truck's tool box with his own, before he escorted her to her door. He opened it for her. Puck used the opportunity provided by helping Mercedes into the truck to run his hand over the smooth round curve of her butt.

"You have such a great ass, Mama." He whispered before closing her door.

As soon as he got into his seat, he leaned over and covered Mercedes mouth with his own. The teens kissed deeply, drugging each other's senses with reawakening passion. They broke the kiss only when breathing became an issue. "We'd better go. I know you wanna be on time." Puck said, trying to calm his raging erection. "Damn. You taste so good. One day soon you're gonna let taste you for real, right?"

Mercedes gave him a slow, sensual grin. "That's funny. I woke up to an orgasm this morning; dreaming about you doing just that!"

Puck's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "If I crash, cause you made me cum in my pants; I'm gonna turn you my knee and paddle you until your sexy ass is hot."

"Shoot, Puck, my sexy ass is always hot." She responded fanning herself. The couple shared a laugh and turned the conversation to less physically stimulating topics. "So how do you want to handle school?" Mercedes asked as they made the last turn.

"Well first of all, as soon as we get there I'm gonna kiss the rest of that Neosporin off your lips. I've got some Boxer Balm in my bag. It works better and there's no mediciny taste." He said with a smile. "Then I'm gonna help you out the truck so I have another excuse to run my hands over you sexy body. Then we're gonna walk in that building and let everyone know that you are so fuckin' off the market, and so am I."

"You know. I'm not gonna lie to you. I keep waiting for you to be like let's just keep this on the DL or be like 'Just Kidding'. I mean this could seriously damage your cred."

"Nothing like that is going to happen." Puck said fiercely. "you are my friend now if absolutely nothing else. I know I should have been more mature last time and dated you for real not just to get back my rep. But I guess I wasn't mature enough then. Besides-you'd have KILLED me if I'd touched your ass back then."

"Sure would have. You didn't really know ME then. If you'd have tried something…it would have been merely for the notch on your belt." Mercedes chuckled a bit darkly.

"Yeah. Shoot until you and glee I don't think I realized that girls mattered. I mean it kinda sucks to say but if I'd been this me before-I'd have never slept with Quinn. Not while she was with Finn." He parked quickly and turned to Mercedes. "But even though we aren't raising her, Beth came from that so I can't regret it. You know?"

"Yeah, Puck, I know. And you day, you'll get to see her again and be happy that she'll be able to be proud of the man you've become." She said touching her lips softly to his.

Puck peppered her lips with a dozen featherlight kisses. Then he ran his tongue over her soft, but injured lower lip. Mercedes moaned and parted her lips, slipping her tongue out to taste his. He slid his tongue past hers, writhing it along the roof of her mouth, causing a tickling sensation that zinged through her.

Mercedes wrapped a hand around the back of Puck's head. Pulling them even closer together and deepening the kiss. She almost wailed in pleasure when Puck's hands drifted up to cup her breasts. She was so impassioned. She had never felt like this before. Her nipples were hard enough to cut glass, and they strained against the lace of her bra and the thin cotton of her turtleneck, to be pressed into the palms of his large hands.

Puck groaned into the kiss. He allowed his thumbs to sweep across Mercedes sensitive buds, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He broke the kiss and slid his hands back to her waist. "God I wish I didn't have to say this – but we'd better head into the school." He said resting his head on her shoulder. "God you smell so fucking good though." He whispered before kissing her again.

This kiss was rapidly becoming as heated as its predecessor, when a knock sounded against the window. "Um…Guys-you probably wanna get on out of the truck." Finn said loudly enough to be heard. The couple broke the kiss and rested their heads together.

"He's Right" Puck sighed. "I f'in hate him for it. But he's right." He opened his door quickly…smirking at Mercedes when he felt it impact Finn. Puck greeted his best friend. "Thanks for cockblocking, Finn. We needed that."

Puck grabbed the two backpacks out of his toolbox and went to help Mercedes from the cab. "Lil Mama, have I told you how hot you are looking this morning. I want so bad to be your turtleneck." He wrapped her in a hug- letting her feel how much he wanted her.

"Dude…I didn't get ya'll out of the truck just so you could hump her out here." Finn teased. He laughed when both his flicked him off. "Come on. I want to see everyone freak out. Kurt even made me promise to send him pictures."

"So take some…He'll love this outfit." Mercedes laughed turning to face the camera phone.

After a few pictures, Puck and Mercedes finally headed into the school. Stopping halfway there, Puck ran back to his truck; he rummaged in his glove box. He came back after locking the truck. "Forgot the Boxer Balm, and apparently forgot to lock the truck." He said as he caught back up to Mercedes and Finn before they entered the school.

Mercedes dashed some on and smiled as Puck slipped his arm back around her shoulder. Finn played valet; opening the door for them so they wouldn't have to break apart. The rumors of the fight had spread through the school like wildfire. But only the New Directions have even an inkling that Puck and Mercedes were Merck, or Pucedes depending on who you asked. So the rest of the students in the hall were shocked to see the school's sexy badass walking in canoodling with the girl most people only thought of as 'the chubby black girl'.

Shocked silence reigned in the hall. Until a nasty voice rang out. "Puckerman…you scraping the bottom of the barrel fucking Jones, aren't you? What is she the last chick left in Lima for you screw?" Puck's head swiveled towards to idiot speaking. The boy, Anthony Rashad—stood alone against his locker. Everyone around him had taken at least six steps away. The rest of the students plastered themselves against the walls. No one wanted to be between Puck and the asshole talking to him like that. But no one wanted to move and miss this.

Mercedes just laughed. She laughed loud and she laughed hard. Every person in the hall could see the awe in Puck's eyes as he watched her laugh. In that instant no one present doubted that Puck's feelings for Mercedes were real and they were deep. Far deeper than any of them even thought the boy was capable of.

She finally stopped laughing, "Oh please. You're just mad that you've been siccing my boy, Kurt, on me for month and I still wouldn't give you the time of day if I owned Rolex."

"—Ohhoooo—" the crowd crowed.

"Besides, you've slept with almost every chick he's been with, so what? You like taking Puck's sloppy seconds, doncha?" Mercedes taunted. "I've heard all about you Anthony. You remember Amber…she was with our class in junior high. You schemed her out of her virginity…then when she got knocked up, you told the whole school that she'd slept with most of the football team. Her parents heard about that…remember, they believed you; cause their preacher's son wouldn't lie. Her grandparents were even more religious than her parents. They kicked her out. She was fourteen and she got kicked out of her family, following behind you and your lies. Why the hell should I believe you like me…when I wouldn't believe you if you told me water was wet?"

"You snaked a fourteen year old? They should put you under the fucking jail house." Someone yelled at the popular black football player.

"Whatever she was just a pussy. She wasn't even that good. Why should I have put myself on the line for her? If she gave it up to me…who knows who all she fucked." Anthony said crassly. "You are acting like Puckerman doesn't do the same thing. Shit he snaked his best friend's girl, and knocked her up."

A new voice rang out. "Yes he did. He was also right there in the delivery room. He held his little girl before we gave her up to a good home. He held me as I bawled having to give her away. In my book that makes him twenty times the man you are." Quinn said coming to stand with them.

Soon the new couple was flanked by the rest of New Direction and the tension broke. The crowd dispersed, and Finn joked. "Man, I got some great video. Kurt is gonna plotz."

The rest of the day seemed positively uneventful after that. Mercedes rode the bus home after school and Puck joined her family for dinner after foot ball practice. During dinner, they discussed not only Puck's case, and the events of the day, they also discussed the kid's new Direction assignment. Puck knew he wanted to get Brittany to experience something edgier than her usual bubblegum pop. And Mercedes was in raptures thinking of giving Mike an Usher song. Both Puck and Mercedes were worried about what their partners might have in store for them.

**~~Get Back Up~~**

The next morning Puck once again gave Mercedes a ride to school. Taking every opportunity to touch her and kiss her. They walked into the school and were once again confronted with stares and whispers. But neither cared. They had each other, and they were happy. The day passed and it was time for the Wednesday glee meeting.

"Well you've had some time to consider the best songs to help broaden your partner's horizons so who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked every one.

Of course Rachel's hand was the very first in the air.

"Oh very well Rachel." The glee director nodded at the over achieving girl.

"Well as you all know I was assigned Sam for my partner…I assumed that given his propensity for all things popular music, and his adoration of the very testosterone driven sport of American Football, he was probably not very familiar with the grand musical tradition of Broadway. Thus I decided to pick from the very lush history…so I chose One Song, One Glory from the modern musical Rent. I'm hoping that he will prefer to ease into growth with a more modern musical over one of the more traditional ones."

Sam ducked his head. "Well it's not as bad as I was expecting…I've at least seen the movie version. Guess I'll go next. So from what I've seen…Rachel is hugely about the Broadway. And she doesn't realize that there are epic divas in other categories. So I decided to give her the one artist recognized the world around as the DIVA. Aretha Franklin. So I chose A Rose is Still a Rose. Just so it would be one of her hits from within our life time. Plus my Mom LOVES this song."

Tina spoke up next. "Well Finn has been stuck in ballad hell way too long. So I thought we'd show him that you can have great music in a different genre. I chose Three Doors Down's Kryptonite. I also picked it cause Finn always reminds me of Clark Kent." She added with a giggle.

"Ok. Well for Tina, I figured I'd just go to the opposite end of the music spectrum. I tried to imagine the last genre she'd ever even listen to. So I figured Country. So I talked to my mom and she said to give her something from Reba, since Tina would have at least been exposed to Reba's TV show. So I picked, Somebody. It's a sweet song."

"I'll go next." Artie said. "I had Quinn. And for her I chose Whitney Houston's My Love is Your Love…cause she always sings soft sweet songs…so I figured maybe she could see that soft sweet girls can be a bit harsher too."

"Okay…well for Artie, I chose my favorite group ever…I know it's not cool to say I love Creed…but I do. So I want to ask Artie to sing My Sacrifice..

"Ohhhoo…Me next." Brittany said, hopping in her seat. "I picked Giddy on Up, Giddy on Out for Puck." The room erupted in laughter. Lauren laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Even Mercedes was laughing uproariously. Puck actually didn't mind. As usual when Mercedes laughed really hard she sparkled and while from this angle Puck couldn't see her eyes, he could still watch her bouncing knockers.

"Uh yeah. Britt brat has to sing Aerosmith. Dream On." He said mesmerized by Mercedes jiggling breasts.

"Damn, Wheezy… your chest is hypnotizing." Santana groaned. "Lauren has to sing Kesha's We R Who We R.

Lauren shook her head… "Ok. Fine then Latina Queen B. you've got Rockstar by Nickleback." The wrestler snarled.

"I'm not going last." Mike said as he edged further away from the petite R&B Diva he'd been assigned as a partner. "Tina says Mercedes is eclectic in her music choices…so I just picked something I figure she'd rock at. Pink's Perfect."

"Great…last slot. Fine Mikey my boy. I wanna see you dance your abs off. So you have to do Usher. OMG. "I know you don't really like to sing so this should be perfect."

Mr. Schue looked around the room he saw that Puck had that glazed over look in his eye and was staring at Mercedes' mouth in a vaguely lecherous manner. He decided that he'd better let them go before the boy attacked Mercedes right in front of everyone. Will actually chuckled to himself at the thought. "I'm going to let you guys go…you each are responsible for getting your song arranged and ready to perform on next Monday and Wednesday. See you next Week!"


	5. Know You Now

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to justareader13**. **That Puck Mercedes sketch is so pretty…I'm living in Jealousy. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

BTW: I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. _

**Chapter 5  
~~~~~Know You Now~~~~~**

Football practice was what it was. Coach Bieste was in full WIN mode. And the Glee ballers were finding it very hard to focus. Finn was worried. He kinda knew who 3 Doors Down were…but he really couldn't place them. He couldn't wait until he could Google the song. Mike was very, very concerned with doing a good job with the Usher song he'd been given. Usher was one of Mike's IDOLS and while the Asian boy wasn't a very good singer…he was prepared to do his damnedest to rock this solo. Artie was pretty much just feeling bad for Sam. And Sam, Sam was not at all surprised. He'd been expecting something like this from the moment he'd been paired with Rachel.

Puck was pissed. Not only did he get a country song. He could have dealt with that, maybe that Lady Antebellum song was pretty good. But a country chick song? Brittany had better be glad she was a sweety. Puck was still fuming in the locker room after practice. He was starting to move from pissed to amused, however, when he began to imagine how long it must have taken Artie to explain the assignment to Brit. Of course that's when Karofsky decided to open his big mouth.

"Yo! Puckerman, you becoming a chubby chaser now?" Karofsky taunted. "Your fat bitch got Azimio kicked off the team."

"Step off, Karofsky. Your boy got himself kicked off the team. Punk ass bitch. A real man would never lay hands on a woman. He's lucky he's out of this school. Besides my girl isn't fat, she's voluptuous; with big soft tits, and an absolutely fabulous ass. She's thick…like your skull." Puck rejoined.

"Thick. Big boned, voluptuous…she's fat!" Karofsky said maliciously. "Nothing like my girl. My girl is sexy. She wears a size zero…what's Jones, a size 50. Man that's gross."

"Fuck you, Karofsky. Naw…not fuck you, 'cause I think you might like that too much. That's it, isn't it? You like chicks that are shaped like dudes…cause when you're laying the pipe…you're imagining that they are guys. I seen that new chick you're dating; girl's so flat chested, I don't think she even has nipples." Puck gave Karofsky a hard look. "Real women have curves…but curves are gross…isn't that what you said. Fess up Dave, your chick has a dick don't she…you can tell me."

The argument had drawn a bit of a crowd. Finn, Sam and Mike had come over immediately upon hearing Karofsky's derogatory comments about Mercedes. Puck waved them off with a look. "You know what your problem is, you hate yourself. You hate you so much that you have to try to make everyone feel as bad about themselves as you do. But you keep picking on the wrong ones. You pick on people you think should hate themselves based on your sick sad view of the world. But instead you keep running into people who refuse to hate who they are. People who are secure in themselves. People who refuse to change or hide who they are to please some small minded asshole like you. People like Hummel and Lil Mama. People who love themselves just the way they are." Puck ranted.

"I may have been the same kind of barely literate jock asshole as you Karofsky…but you know what? I got over it. I grew up. So maybe you should pull your head out of your ass, figure out what it is you are hating in you, and either change it or embrace it. But you seriously need to stop shoveling your shit onto everyone else." Puck finished.

Karofsky had been getting angrier and angrier as Puck read him the riot act. "You think it's so easy. Yeah…'just change it or embrace it'. How do you fucking change wanting to fuck other dudes? How do you embrace being as queer as a three dollar bill? Do you know how fast my dad would kick me out? My dreams of playing pro ball would be gone. If I 'embrace it'. So stop being all holier than thou! Daddy issues aren't shit compared to what I have to get over." The bully yelled.

"Actually, there is a real movement to end the discrimination against homosexuality in the NFL." Coach Bieste said calmly from where she leaned against her office door jamb. "And if your dad kicks you out, I've got an extra room…so does Mr. Schue. And Noah's right being different doesn't give you any right to denigrate or humiliate anyone else."

Karofsky looked around. In that moment it was as if he just noticed that he and Puck weren't alone in the locker room. He realized that then entire team had heard his confession. The offensive line man looked like he was going to be sick. Until one of his teammates spoke up. "Dude, we all knew. I mean it wasn't natural the way you picked on Hummel. You acted like one of us used to when we were little and liked a girl."

Several of the other boys agreed. "Yeah man, besides every girl you date looks more like a hanger, or a tranny than a real chick. We don't really care. I mean clearly NONE of us are your type. You are lucky that Hudson never knew about that time you kiss-raped Hummel though." Another voice spoke up from the crowd.

"HE WHAT! You WHAT?" Finn yelled. Sam, Puck and Mike were forced to hold the Quarterback away from the line backer. "Touch my brother again…go anywhere near him ever again, and you don't have to worry what your dad _may_ do; because I _WILL_ kill you myself." Finn growled enraged. "You don't even get to _think_ about Kurt."

Karofsky gulped and nodded. Hudson was so laid back that seeing him pissed off was very disconcerting for everyone. Once more Coach Bieste's voice rang through the locker room. This time it was anything but calm. "Karofsky, you are on probation. Sexual harassment is wrong no matter what the person's gender or orientation. You've got Double Suicides…plus twenty laps of the stadium…up and down the bleachers, for the rest of the year. Not season…YEAR; rain, sleet, I don't care if there is a freakin' blizzard; you are lapping that stadium every day. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir… I mean Ma'am." Karofsky whimpered.

Puck looked around the locker room. "Alright, any one tells this tubby asshole's secret before he's ready to step out the closet…deals with me." He turned his attention back to Karofsky. "Don't think for a second all's been forgiven and forgotten. You stole Hummel's first kiss…that's fucking harsh…and you ran him out of McKinley. My girl hates you with a fiery passion, and when she finds out about the kiss…man you better hope and pray she just settles for kicking you in the balls every time she sees you. 'Cause otherwise she'll get creative." All the male glee members shivered. They all knew that bad things happen when Mercedes Jones gets mad and creative…just ask Coach Sylvester's Le Car.

"Alright…you all have homes. Get to them. Puckerman, see me before you head out." Coach Bieste dismissed the gathered crowd. "Okay, Puckerman, I'm willing to believe that you are really with Jones because you like her. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, believing that you are mature enough to see how beautiful she is…but if you hurt that girl; I will make it my purpose in life to ruin the rest of your high school days." The coach said as soon as Puck had closed the door.

"It's not like that. I really, really care about her. I never thought I could be who she makes me want to be. But I'm gonna try my hardest to be him. To be somebody she can be proud of…someone worthy of her." Puck said sincerely.

"Well then, a word of free advice. Be the man you would want to be with your sister, or your mom. Be good to her and always treat her like you would want the best people in your life to be treated. Let her know how you feel about her, and take it slow." Coach Bieste actually gave Puck a wry smile. "Now that that's out of the way, I had a call from Attorney Hollowell today. He said that you were hoping that you could get into some of the colleges his niece is applying to. If you need a recommendation, come see me. The right recommendation can make up for a multitude of sins. Now get out of here."

**~~~Get It Together~~~**

The change in Karofsky's behavior was drastic. He stopped bullying everyone but the hockey team. He lived in horror of the thought that Puck might tell his secret if he didn't. He was still trying to figure out how Daniels had known about the kiss he'd given Hummel; he was sure that the locker room was empty. Only thing he really did any more was observe those around him. Those he'd bullied...the people who were different and didn't care in the slightest.

He watched as Puck and Mike escorted their loser girlfriends around the school. He watched as they treated those girls as though they were the coolest, most beautiful chicks in the town. He observed their happiness and how they, along with Hudson and Evans, juggled football and glee. They both seemed to fit in their skin better now. Chang still didn't talk much, but Karofsky noticed that he interacted a lot more. He was part of things now for real. Puck didn't seem to need to torment people anymore.

Karofsky especially watched Puck's interaction with Mercedes Jones. He just couldn't understand why a guy who could have any girl in the school, was so happy with someone so far from what society had deemed beautiful. The lineman also wondered; if he's been able to be honest with himself, and honest with his family…could he have had that with Hummel?

**~~~Friday~~~  
**

Friday came, as they a wont to do, and since the game was pretty far out of town, the girls of the New Directions-yes even Rachel- along with Kurt and Blaine, dragged Mercedes to the mall. Apparently Quinn, Santana and Lauren had advance notice of Pucks super secret surprise first date he had planned for Mercedes and having shared the details with Kurt and Tina, ever one agreed that Mercedes needed a new super special outfit for the evening.

"Okay," the fashionisto said after they had finished eating. "Tonight's mission is 'Operation LBD'." He told his troops.

"That will be perfect." Santana agreed. "But it's got to say sexy…sassy. She should spice it up with some great boots, rather than traditional heels."

"I can dress myself, you know." Mercedes chided. "First date, traditionally for teens means dinner and a movie. Why are ya'll making such a big deal?"

"Cedes, trust us. He is going ALL out. If you let us help you pick out just the right outfit, you will not regret it." Quinn advised calmly.

Thus saying, they headed through the mall on a mission. Kurt was a master planner and strategist. They checked some of the boutique shops, growling at the lack of anything truly divine that would fit anyone above a size 6. As frustrating as it was Mercedes, Lauren and Kurt were at least used to it. Blaine, however, had only been shopping with Mercedes once. This was all coming as a surprise to him. After the sixth boutique, a store in which only Brittany could find her size, Blaine lost it. "My God. No wonder so many young girls have completely unrealistic ideas of health and beauty. What is wrong with people? So they not realize that women need a certain amount of body fat, or not only do they lose their secondary sexual characteristics, but they can lose the ability to menstruate and can even harm their ability to reproduce altogether. Yet women pay millions supporting an industry which obviously has rampant misogynistic undertones." The dark haired Warbler soloist ranted.

"I do often wonder what would happen if the women of Lima boycotted these boutiques until they became more realistic and representative and healthy." Kurt mused.

"Let's head to Macy's," Lauren said. "If they carry stuff I can wear, I'm sure Mercy can find something." She, much like Mercedes, had become numb and desensitized to the slights perpetrated upon the average to large sized woman by the fashion, and beauty industries.

"You know…we should figure out a way to let Coach Sylvester know there are stores here that undermine her 'healthy body' requirements for the cheerios." Quinn said chuckling.

"Actually that's not a half bad idea." Mercedes said thoughtfully. "Think about it. She has a lot of pull in certain circles…better yet, if she has a major, long term project, maybe she'll lay off glee club."

Discussing the merits of Mercedes' plan the eight friends made their way to the largest store the Lima Mall boasted. It seemed to take no time at all before they'd found four great choices for the perfect Mercedes Jones Little Black Dress. Mercedes had fun trying them on and she even modeled the first three for her friends. She liked them well enough and they all highlighted her shape well. But they weren't anything any of them saw as special. Finally she tried on an asymmetrical, one draped sleeve, very contemporary answer to the little black dress- and she fell in love. Checking the tag she saw that the dress was on sale…that made it absolutely perfect. She quickly changed back to her regular clothes without letting any of the others see her in it. "Found it…its perfect. Lets head to shoes." She said quickly as she walked past the assembly.

Quinn caught up to her first. She gave Mercedes a sharp look. "You aren't going to let us see the dress are you?" She asked in her overly calm way.

"Nope. You can see the boots I pick though." Mercedes said trying to keep her voice as calm and modulated as Quinn's. True to her word Mercedes tried on several pairs of boots before the group helped her to decide on a pair of over the knee black leather boots that tied up the back. She really had loved another set as well but the tie up ones seemed to scream sex and they were on sale. She found some great accessories in blue and rhinestone, and a clutch that was a great shade of the same, blue topaz, blue. She even found a great set of chunky, funky bangles to rock with the outfit.

The gang had just left the checkout area, when Kurt had a thought. "You know if we hit the craft store, and grabbed two lengths of blue ribbon...we could replace those ugly laces and ramp up the 'Cedes-ness of those boots." Of course Kurt phrased this as a suggestion, yet that is exactly what the group did next.

"Can't ya'll give me a hint?" Mercedes whined teasingly. She knew that they would no more ruin the surprise for her than she would let them see her in that dress before absolutely necessary.

As one eight voices rang out, "NO!" They quickly changed the subject to hairstyles and exactly how damaging hair spray could be to the hair as well as the environment.

The group finished their shopping and split up for the night, Kurt snagged the boots, promising to drop them by on his way back to the Dalton campus the next morning. Mercedes had just finished showering when her cell phone rang.

"Man, Lil Mama, we smoked those jokers and on their own field." Puck greeted her. "We're on our way back to Lima now…but I wanted to call before it got too late."

"Thanks. You called at the perfect time. I'm fresh from the shower..." Mercedes said playfully.

"Ohhh…what are you wearing?" Puck asked quietly, Mercedes could hear him shuffling and getting comfortable. Well as comfortable as one could on those bus seats.

"I suppose I could lie and say something sexy…but really it's just one of the football booster tees from freshman year and a pair of panties." She rejoined.

"Shit baby, if you are in it I guarantee it is sexy." He said his voice deepening as he imagined her in one of his tees and her panties. "I bet its hanging off your shoulder too." He whispered. "One day real soon…I'm gonna spend an hour, just kissing that sexy shoulder you hang everything off."

She couldn't help but laugh, "One day real soon, I'm gonna let you. But for now, tell me about the game?"

Puck smiled to himself, and told her almost a complete play by play, and he actually knew she was listening. A few times she even offered advice, which he dutifully relayed up to Coach Beiste, that would serve to enhance their plays. "See this is why I like you so much…you get me. I mean you actually pay attention to what I like and listen when I talk to you." he said smiling so brightly several of his team mates could see it even in the dark bus.

"Yeah well… I like football. I grew up watching it with my dad and uncles." She replied with a laugh. "Besides now you get to hear about how our friends dragged me to the mall as soon as school was out." Relaying the shopping excursion, it wasn't long before Mercedes had Puck laughing so hard he was tearing up. "And poor Blaine was so mad at the stores that didn't carry any sizes above 6 you'd have thought he was the one trying to find something."

"Man, you know, I wasn't sure what to make of him. I mean he was moving in on Kurt while the boy was going through some serious shit…but you know I think he may be an alright dude." Puck said thoughtfully. "Course if I'm wrong, I'll beat his face in. But I think he might be cool"

"Yeah I know. He'd grown on me…still want to beat the absolute shit out of your lineman every time I see him though. You know I think Karofsky's planning something. He's been quite this week. That mutherfucker better not try to pull some Columbine type stuff." She said with an angry growl.

"Oh Shit mama, don't make that sound when I'm on a bus full of dudes." Puck hissed quietly. Something about the sound Mercedes had just made, a hissing growl, struck him as extremely erotic. His pants were getting kind of uncomfortable. He decided to change the subject to something safer. "Tomorrow I'll be there to pick you up at 5. We have to drive to Dayton, and I don't want to miss our 7 o'clock reservation. Then after dinner…well that's the big surprise. I talked to your dad and your uncle, and they are ok with pushing your curfew back to 2 since we'll have to drive back to Lima…but the rule is that you have to call them at 12:30 and let them know that you are on the way home."

"Look at you. You've got everything all planned out, don't you?" Mercedes teased.

"Hell to the yeah. I've never put this much thought or planning into a date, ever. But you are so worth it." Puck said, grateful that the darkness of the bus hid his rising blush.

"Well, allow me to tell you, that when you see me rockin' my sex appeal boots tomorrow…you will be even more sure that I'm worth every bit of trouble you went to." Mercedes said with a chuckle. "They are tall, all the way over the knee, and they have a sexy tie up the back, and stiletto heels." Her voice was low and soft as she described the shoes.

"Awww Hell. You know what you've done? Now you've got me picturing you wearing sexy boots, and that corset Finn told me about from Rocky Horror. Fuck now I'm hard enough to cut diamonds, and surrounded by dudes." Puck choked out. The laugh he got in return only made his condition worse. He groaned into the phone.

"Poor baby." She said chuckling. Her laughter quickly morphed into a yawn.

"Lil Mama…you sound sleepy. I'll let you go…dream of me?" Puck teased.

"Shoot Puck, been dreaming of you for years." Mercedes returned sleepily. "Be safe, see you tomorrow."

**~~~Save Tonight~~~**

Mercedes woke Saturday morning with a large smile on her face. She'd had a very pleasant dream where she was Stephanie Plum and Puck was her very own Rangeman. In the dream they been reenacting one of the Alley scenes, during which they had a sincerely heavy duty make out session that went far farther than anything Janet Evanovich ever thought to write. However all the dream did was get her panty ruiningly aroused, and force her to realize that she had no idea what Puck was actually packing. That led to a rather heated fantasy in which she tied him to her bed and kept him there for days learning everything there was to know about his body and his hot spots. It was during her fantasy of discovery that she finally allowed her hand to snake down between her thighs. In only moments she was burying her head into the pillows and whimpering Puck's name. she dropped back to sleep, waking with barely enough time to shower, and pamper herself a bit before Kurt arrived with her boots.

The two besties took almost an hour deciding on the perfect hairstyle and makeup look. Then once Kurt had the steam curlers in exactly the proper configuration to achieve the coif he wanted, they turned their attention to picking the perfect lingerie to wear under her outfit. Kurt made a last minute run to the store and found a perfect pair of lace top thigh highs. she dressed in the royal blue and black lace bra and boy cut panty set. Then she slid on the thigh high stockings, and shimmied into the boots. For a moment a she thanked God that Kurt did listen to her rants that she didn't need a lady's maid, and was perfectly capable of dressing herself, because there was no way she could have gotten them on and tied without assistance.

"Now I added quite a bit of padding to the boots. You have a regular and a gel insole in each. That should provide you with additional comfort no matter how long you are in them." Kurt advised cautiously. He was trying very hard to make sure that he didn't give her any information that could ruin Puck's surprise.

"Kurt, you are the man…you are going to be the world's best fashion coordinator, right up to the moment you launch your own line. You think of everything. Thanks so much." Mercedes gushed happily. "One day you are going to make some man very, very happy."

Kurt gave her a wide smile. "You are very welcome, my dear. It is always nice to be appreciated. But it is after for and we both need to be ready to leave this room by five." He teased back.

Giggling Mercedes sat down and allowed Kurt to work his cleansing and moisturizing magic, before she took over. First she used deep blues, and a dark chocolate to create a great smoky eye that played up her eyes, making them look larger and fathomless. For the evening adventure of her first date she decided to barely accent her high cheekbones, and she went with a glittery mocha gloss on her lips. She took a moment to assemble her clutch. In went the gloss, and a translucent powder compact, a take with you pack of makeup removing wipes. She added her cell, fresh off the charger, and driver's license, a bit of cash and her debit card. Happy that she had all the things she would need for the evening, she sat and allowed Kurt to turn her hair into a riot of curls that would play with the asymmetry of her dress. Finally Kurt helped her to pull on the dress, carefully making sure that she didn't smear her makeup, or muss her hair.

Saturday morning saw Puck awakening once more with his sheets tented over his erection brought on by dreams of Mercedes. As he rested there, he thought back to the dream that was still so vivid in his mind.  
~She came over to him and told him that her verbal thanks really weren't enough. So she knelt before him and lowered her head submissively. He stood and his crotch would be at the exact level with her face. First she would kiss his jeans right at the zipper. Only then would he let her open his zipper. Then she would fish his dick out. Puck just loved the feel of a woman's hand pulling his cock free. Puck shivered as he thought of Mercedes small soft hand wrapped around his 8 1/2 or 9 inches long fairly thick; as thick as a Mercedes' wrist; cock. Then he'd imagined the feel of her big soft lips just pressed against the underside. Maybe he'd ask her to lick that thick vein that runs the length of his dick. By this point just looking down into her cleavage, and feeling her mouth on him would probably push him into a nice little frenzy. And as soon as she opened her mouth he would start to fuck her cute face. She'd love it. The feel of his big cock sliding in and out of her mouth, slipping just beyond her gag reflex, watching as his red cock slid into her pretty brown skinned face.~

And Puck had to wash his sheets, yet again. Only thoughts on Mercedes could get him so horney he could cum in his sheets without actually touching himself. After starting the laundry he took his usual Saturday morning run to the football field and back. When he finished showering, he grabbed his stuff and headed to the car wash. Noticing he had a message, he almost swerved into oncoming traffic as he looked at the picture Kurt had sent to him. A pair a tall sexy black boots with beautiful blue ribbon tying up the back, Puck could just see them on Mercedes. All the blood rushed from his head, so the New Directions' resident bad boy had to pull over for a minute. Finally he managed to pull himself together, and made it to the car wash. He washed his truck inside and out. Even taking time to vacuum the floor and behind the seat. He found his collection back there. A plethora of panties that he had charmed off chicken heads in the last few years, without even a moment's consideration, Puck grabbed them all and tossed them into the nearby garbage can. He no longer needed them, and he no longer wanted to be the boy they represented. Instead he wanted to be a man Mercedes could be proud to be with.

When he got home he was shocked to find Blaine there with Finn waiting on him to arrive. "Kurt sent us. He got you the perfect tie to wear with the suit you're wearing." Blaine explained to the confused boy.

"Yeah, Kurt's awesome. I texted him what I had planned and he texted me back this picture of a suit and were to go to get it and how to have it tailored. I owe him one." Puck said with a smile.

"Well, last night he and the girls got Mercedes' outfitted. And while we were in Macy's he saw this tie, and decided that it was the perfect accessory." Blaine said with a laugh.

"This afternoon he went over to Mercedes' house to play lady's maid, and we were sent to be your valets." Finn said, halting a bit over the last word, as though trying to make sure that he said it properly.

Puck shrugged. He grabbed the suit from the bathroom, per Kurt's very detailed instructions; it had been hanging in there as he took his post workout shower. Shaving efficiently, he grabbed a quick cold shower with the new Bulgari shower gel he'd found when he was buying his suit. He then pulled on a pair of blue silky boxers, he threw on a wife beater, and the sharply white shirt that went with the suit. Finally he slid his feet into ankle high dress socks and stood and pulled on the Sean Jean Grey Sharkskin suit pants. His shoes and belt were donned next and finally his hilarious valets got to do more than crack jokes about his porn collection…apparently they found it hilarious that he's gotten a subscription to Jet six months ago. "What the Jet Beauties are hot, man." Blaine was kind enough to tie the tie into the perfect Windsor knot. Puck put on his good watch, a gift from his grandmother, Yeta, on his sixteenth birthday, and he slid into the suit jacket.

Blaine attacked him with a lint roller, and then took several pictures with his camera phone. "Your mom had to go in to work, but she wanted some pictures of you on your 'first real date with a quality girl'. And of course Kurt had to get pictures of you for his portfolio. Now your money clip is in your jacket. In it is your license, and debit card. I've put your cell into this belt clip, so you won't ruin the line of your slacks. Finn, are we forgetting anything?"

"Yeah, he is to make sure that he had peppermint and gum in his truck. That way Mercedes can freshen her breath after dinner, otherwise she'll be apprehended about it all night." Finn said holding a small bag of breath fresheners.

"You mean apprehensive, but you were very close." Blaine said nicely. He passed Puck the accoutrements and the three teens headed to their vehicles. "Actually Puck, can I ride with you to Mercedes' Kurt and I are supposed to leave from there to head back to Dalton."

"Yeah, man, you're good people…plus, I'd still be fighting with this tie if you hadn't helped." Puck said gratefully.

The two young men talked mostly about music on the way to the Jones home. Blaine gave Puck the advice to rework Giddy on up so that it was a male singing to an unfaithful chick. That way he could sing it more comfortably, and it could even be a tool to help Finn with Rachel and her quest to get him back. "Yeah I still owe him one where she'd concerned." Puck said his voice a bit uneasy as he thought of what he'd done to his best friend.

They pulled into the Jones drive, and headed up the walk. Azalea Jones opened the door before he could even ring the bell. "Why Noah, don't you just look sharp as a tack." She greeted him. "And you must be Blaine, you treat our Kurt right, or else I will sic my husband on you…and he's bigger than Finn." She warned sweetly. Blaine paled a bit at the thought, before she added, "But I get good vibes off of you…so I don't think it will be necessary." She showed the teens into the great room where Fortitude was watching television with Donald and a woman who introduced herself as Bethany Hollowell, Mercedes' aunt.

Azalea and Kurt led the way down the stairs into the great room, as they joined the people in the room, Puck was standing laughing and chatting. But when he saw the boot come into view, he went silent. By the time Mercedes was actually in the room, Puck was speechless and his breath was wheezing past a closed up throat. Fort leaned over and gave Puck a quick whack to the back. "God, you look beyond good Lil Mama." Puck gasped. He was so busy staring at Mercedes; he didn't notice that their friends and her family were hurriedly snapping pictures.

"You are looking quite dapper yourself young sir." Mercedes said coyly. Her mom passed her back her clutch, which Azalea had brought down, 'to keep the pictures uncluttered' she said. Mercedes would later find that her mother had slipped some extra cash and a condom into the clutch, while all eyes were on Mercedes. They headed out laughing and talking for the hour long ride to Dayton. Pulling into the restaurant's parking lot, Puck noticed that they had thirty minutes before their reservations.

"You have more of that lip stuff in your bag thing right?" he asked as he slid closer.

"Hell yeah." She whispered.

"Good." He breathed as his lips covered hers.


	6. Airplanes

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Amber Riley. She will probably never see this, but I have to say thanks for one of my FAVORITE TV characters.  
I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** If you would like to see Mercedes Outfit for this date, check out the link in my Profile. It will lead you to my Flicker Account for this story. The dress is quite fabu if I do say so myself.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

**Chapter 6**

**~~~~~Airplanes~~~~~**

Mercedes repaired her makeup as Puck came around to open here door. "Lil Mama, You look so fucking hot tonight." He said pressing a careful kiss to her lips.

"Thank you. And you know you are looking fine as hell too, but if you start kissing me again we will not make it into that restaurant and I'm hungry." She said with a large smile.

"Hey, it's only seven." Puck teased back. He ushered her into the restaurant. He'd done some research online and found a great place that had a seafood based menu, but also had a little bit of everything, and best of all GREAT desserts. They were shown directly to their table.

"This place is divine. How did you find it?" Mercedes asked quietly after they'd ordered their drinks.

"I Googled for restaurants near our next stop. This one had the best reviews, a good selection of eats, and boasts some of the best desserts in Dayton. When I looked at the menu, I just got the feeling that you would love it." He responded a bit shyly.

"Well you got that right. This place is perfect." Mercedes gave Puck a sweet smile."So can you tell me where we are going after dinner?" She asked batting her long lashes a touch.

"I suppose I can share now. I managed to get us tickets and backstage passes to the B.o.B Concert." He told her with a cocky smile.

The happy squeal she let loose as she stood and threw her arms around Puck made many people assume that he'd just proposed. She gave him a long sexy kiss that had his hands roaming her hips and inching towards her hem. Fortunately before he could achieve his goal, their waiter calmly asked if they would like to start with appetizers.

Letting Mercedes get settled back in her seat, Puck ordered them an order of Mozzarella sticks to share. "Oh my God, that's too friggin cool." She cooed excitedly.

Puck gave her a mischievous grin, but turned to the waiter, "I think we'd like to place our orders now, please." Turning to his happy date, "Ladies first." He said quietly.

"I'd like the full order Fried Shrimp, with roasted red skinned potatoes and balsamic vinaigrette on the salad." Mercedes said after a moment perusing the menu. "We'll share a Chocolate Mousse for dessert.

"I'll have the Fisherman's Platter…same sides, but I'd like to add a vanilla ice cream for dessert." He turned to Mercedes with a devilish grin. "Gonna get our swirl on."

Mercedes couldn't hold back the laughter that burst forth. Once again Puck found himself mesmerized by the beauty of Mercedes laughing. Several of the people at the tables nearest them found themselves smiling as they listened to the boisterous laughter rolling from the soprano diva. By the time she finally gained control of her humor, their waiter had returned with their appetizer. Over dinner and dessert they talked and laughed. They shared funny stories from their past and hopes for their futures. As promised they made a wonderful 'swirl' with their desserts.

After settling the bill and impressing Mercedes by tipping on the very side of well, Puck helped her back into the truck; once again taking the opportunity to run his hands over her well curved hips and shapely ass; he passed her some of the gum. "Kurt looks out for his girl." Puck said in answer to her unasked question of how he had known of her favorite after meal breath refresher. "So I guess I can tell you the rest of the surprise now." Puck said as they drove to the concert venue.

"Rest-there's more?" Mercedes asked excitedly. "How is there more?"

"Well-yeah. See I have a few year round pool clients you know. One of them is the guy who owns that huge place over on Grant. Well he's a concert promoter. So I catch him in a rather compromising position with the captain of the JV Cheerios, a freshman…anyway long story short…I managed to get us tickets in the VIP section." Puck ended with a smirk.

"You know that was blackmail…right?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"I know-but I think you're worth it." Puck answered.

"Noah, you committed extortion just for me?" She said busting, once more, into raucous laughter. "VIP Section at the B.o.B concert. Hell to the YEAH!"

Despite being exactly on time for the concert's 8:30 start, Mercedes and Puck had a wonderful time at the concert. Mercedes was exceedingly grateful that she has been talked into going with the more formal outfit. If she'd worn what she would typically wear to a concert, she would have been woefully underdressed. But tonight she looked sexy and classy…perfect for the VIP section. In the concert they met quite a few local celebrities and a few sports stars. It was a very real study into the culture they both secretly aspired to. They even got the opportunity to sample caviar.

"Yeah- I don't care how rich and famous I get, I'm NEVER eating that crap again." Mercedes whispered as she shared her gum with Puck. Both of them desperately wanted to get that taste out of their mouths.

"Cannot agree more." Puck laughed. "Hey there'd Stargent…the promoter guy." Puck dragged Mercedes over and introduced her to the man who'd made the evening possible.

"Man I know I should be all 'you should be in jail' but dude…this concert f'in rocks." Mercedes told the rather embarrassed promoter.

"I'm glad you think so." Stargent replied. "Hey, he's only got, like, two songs left. I'm getting ready to head over to the meet and greet area backstage. If you wanna come with me, I can guarantee you'll be first in line." He said affably.

"Why are you being so cool? Mercedes asked curiously. "Puck basically blackmailed you and you're still being majorly nice to us."

"Yeah, but Puck's my man 50 Grand. To be honest, I'd have probably given him the passes anyway. Especially if I'd known he was gonna use them to try for such a fine sista as yourself. I should have known a cool kid like Puck would be down with the brown."

Mercedes looked at the tall lanky white guy called only Stargent. In his flashy suit, he looked like a straight up guido, but here he was trying to sound as black as a hood-rat. She rolled her eyes, wiggas amused her. She noticed that Puck had fallen behind them several steps. So turning slightly she asked him why he was walking behind them.

"Cause Mama…as good as you looked coming down those stairs earlier…the view from back here is even better. Damn Lil Mama! I'm telling you…one day, I'm gonna get you alone…just you me and those boots." Puck said his voice husky with want.

"Yeah well, guess on that day, we'll be real glad Kurt put these soft ribbons in place of those rough laces." Mercedes returned seductively.

Puck gave her a strained smile, groaning as his suit pants became exponentially tighter, "Damn lil Mama…DAMN!"

**~~~Tell No Lies~~~**

True to his word, Stargent had Puck and Mercedes first in line to meet B.o.B. The diminutive R&B Diva asked the rising star if he could give her any advice on getting a foot in the door of the music industry.

"Well I'll be honest; if you really have talent but not a conventional look…I'd suggest trying the scene in the ATL." The rapper said with a smile. "Hollyweird doesn't like short thick women. Whereas thick girls are their own category of beauty in the south. Plus your boy won't have to deal with all the crap from people who just don't see how sexy curvy women really are."

"Really, that's cool" Mercedes said with a smile.

"But don't just go down there without a plan. There are a shit load of colleges in Atlanta. You go down to school and do the amateur contests and events at nights and weekends. Also don't fall into that 'performing arts major' trap. Major in Business, entertainment law…something that will help you manage your money if you do get discovered. Make it harder for the industry dicks to take advantage of you. You could always minor in PA…or even double major." He advised.

"Yeah but what if you don't make it in four years?" A voice yelled from further back.

"Hit one of the law schools. Hit the industry as an entertainment lawyer. Get an MBA and hit the industry as an agent…if you have the talent and the drive it will be easy to transition that into a contract. If not- hell you won't get famous-but you can still get rich." B.o.B. answered with a chuckle.

"You've given this some thought?" Puck said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, I needed a backup plan." B.o.B. responded with a smirk of his own. "Besides the industry in Atlanta is geared more towards R&B and Hip Hop than the more Pop oriented scene in LA or the Indie scene in NYC."

Mercedes gave the star a dazzling star, making him smile back and rendering Puck dazed and aroused next to her. "Thanks- you know I'm really glad to see that there are people in the music industry who really are good people."

The couple got their autographs and thanked the star profusely for the advice. They took one of the shuttles to Puck's truck. Before Puck helped Mercedes into the cab, he pressed her against the door, burying his hand in her hair, careful of her weave. Puck didn't simply kiss his chocolate goddess, he plundered her mouth. He slid his tongue deftly into her mouth and rolled it over her tongue. Both teens moaned at the same time. Her tongue tentatively darted out and Puck sucked on it lightly. She whimpered and he felt a fresh rush of blood to his dick. As they kissed he ran his hand over the swell of her hip and clutched the globe of her ass. Mercedes sighed in pleasure and ground her hips forward.

Unfortunately someone chirped the car next to them, breaking the spell. Puck helped her into the cab, "God Mama, you look and smell too damn good tonight…I can't control myself." He walked around and got behind the wheel. Starting the truck, he noticed the display. "Mama…am I seeing that right? Is it really only quarter after eleven?"

Mercedes checked her cell and smiled. "Let's find somewhere quiet. I'm not going get down for real…but I could definitely get my mack on."

"That's a plan." Puck said with a huge grin. They made it back to Lima before 1:00 am. Mercedes made sure that she called her parents a few minutes before her check in time and she let them know that she and Puck were in his truck on the way home.

**~~~Kiss Me~~~**

They drove to a small park in Mercedes neighborhood and Puck parked his truck in a little wooded clearing. He turned the trucks' key to the position that allowed him to run the radio. With musical accompaniment, Puck and Mercedes turned to each other. "Lil Mama, Mercedes. I want to be real with you. I want you to know that I'm really like you. I'm not just out to fuck you…though I hope that one day soon I will get the chance. But I think I could really love you." The badass said sincerely, "I've lost count how many times I have said to Finn that you would be brilliant in the sack."

"You two discuss having sex with me now do you?" Mercedes asked incredulously, her eyebrow arching as she tried to figure out exactly where Puck was going with this.

"Of course we have, what red blooded male wouldn't with a girl like you?" Puck said confidently.

"Like me?" Mercedes repeated.

"Hell yeah. I mean…You are one of those girls that grow on you. The kind of girl who every time you look at them they become more and more beautiful and everyone can see that but them." He answered.

Mercedes looked at him closely and even in the dim light of the truck she could see the sincerity and something more in his eyes. She realized that Puck would never be a poet, but he was trying to pay her a compliment in his own Puckish way. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She sucked gently on his top lip and then on his bottom one. He opened his mouth and she let her head fall to the side, covering his mouth more fully with her own. She worked his mouth gently in an effort to relax them both. He began to move his mouth against hers, tipping his head a little for better angle. Mercedes tongue darted out and flicked over Puck's teeth.

Puck's hand caressed her boot covered knee as his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer. As their kisses deepened, Puck's hand slid up the outside of Mercedes thigh. Their kisses grew more and more passionate. Mercedes allowed her tongue to once more memorize the contours of Puck's mouth. Mercedes hands were not idol. She was trying to push his jacket off his shoulders. He helped her get the jacket gone and slid his hand up her skirt over the silk stockings and their lace tops, until he was finally able to touch her smooth warm skin of her thigh.

Mercedes groaned into his mouth, loving the feel of his calloused fingers on her skin. She broke the kiss to catch her breath. Puck, however, couldn't break contact. He slid his slightly open mouth along her jaw planting nippy kisses as he went. He found that the point where her jaw met her neck caused Mercedes to let out a moan of such pure pleasure that it drove Puck wild. He growled to himself. Mercedes' sounds of pleasure were making him completely insane. The badass grabbed his diva by the hips and lifted her across his lap. As soon as she was straddling his thighs, he slipped both hands under the hem of her dress, over and around her hips to grab her ass. The he returned his attention to finding her pleasure points. "Mama, I marked you. I marked your sweet skin so everybody knows your mine."

Mercedes shivered and pulled back. When her eyes were locked with his she asked. "Can I leave a mark on you?" Puck let out a groan and nodded.

"I would love for you to mark me, Mama." He angled his head back so she could have access to any part of him she wanted. She started at his jawline and kissed her way down. She nipped his adams apple but continued to the side until she reached the same spot at the junction of his jaw and neck. She licked it slowly and Puck's cock grew harder. Mercedes wiggled against him and Puck growled, but he held still. She started sucking at first but then she used her teeth and bit down. Puck's hands tighten on her waist and he managed to grind out. "Harder, Lil Mama. Bite me harder." She was a little shocked that he wanted her to bite him harder, but she did. When Puck moaned again, she pulled back and looked at the mark. It was dark and ugly looking. He saw the look of shock on her face and he knew it must be ugly. Puck didn't care. He wanted it and sometimes he liked it rough. He however would never hurt her.

Once again Mercedes' lips claimed Puck's. Their kisses were frenzied and more passionate than any Puck had ever experienced before. Puck's hands were bunching the dress up so it was gathered around her hips as he fingered my miniscule black lace boy cut panties. She had been taking a detached pleasure in the feel of his hands on my skin, more absorbed in the sounds and taste of him, when she suddenly felt his fingers enter her from behind. The surprised groan that escaped from deep in Mercedes' throat was clogged by Puck's tongue and he must have felt the rumble because he emitted a curse in Yiddish. His fingers continued to play with her entrance. Teasing her drenched vulva, and creeping up to flick her engorged clit.

Mercedes threw her head back and screamed out. Her body shook, shivered and convulsed with her first ever social orgasm. Masturbation, even to completion never prepared her for the waves upon waves of pleasure and bliss that rode her body. Puck smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he was giving her this first taste of real gratification. He slid the tip of his finger into her clenching tunnel, and swirled it gently; prolonging her orgasm, and his own pleasure. When Mercedes finally concluded her minutes of ardor and delight, Puck gently removed his drenched fingers from her pussy, he had to know. He brought his hand to his face inhaling the gentle sweetly musky scent of Mercedes passion, without noticing that Mercedes' brown eyes were watching him closely, he touched his finger to his tongue.

The first taste of Mercedes on his tongue sent Puck's senses reeling. He meticulously cleaned her juices off his finger and palm, never hearing his own desperate whimpers of joy. Mercedes watched all of this, never before had she even heard of anything like this, and yet the way Puck was licking her essence off his hand had her enraptured. Smiling to herself, she slid back a bit on his lap and fought with his belt. As soon as she got his pants opened, she reached in and fished out Puck Jr. She hesitated for just a moment, before grabbing his jacket and pulling out the handkerchief Puck had tucked into his inner pocket. She used the kerchief to protect his pants, and clenched her fist around the nine inch tower of flesh. The eye was already weeping, so she slowly moved her hand up and down on the shaft. Looking at Puck's face, she was gratified to see that his head was thrown back in, what she assumed was, pleasure. For the first time in her life, Mercedes found herself grateful for all the time she spent surfing the net, reading stories her parents would kill her for. She may have never actually done this before but in the words of Hermione Granger…she'd read all about it.

Gripping the turgid flesh of Puck's Arousal firmly, she slid her fist up and down the shaft, making sure to sweep her thumb over the crown with her thumb. Her hand was almost too small to grip Puck Jr. correctly so she added her free hand. Working both hands up and down, Mercedes almost crowed in delight as she listened to the sweetly erotic sounds of Puck's ardor. She leaned down and caught Puck's lips in a searing kiss, and that was it. He shouted out a warning against her lips and she barely had time to get the handkerchief into position to catch the copious evidence of Puck's extreme enjoyment of her actions. Mercedes looked down and noticed that despite her care a rope of cum had landed on her hand. It looked very pearly white against the chocolate of her skin. Sporting a naughty smile she brought her hand up to her mouth and once more locked gazes with Puck, deep brown eyes locked with honey amber orbs as she darted her tongue out and captured the errant jizm. With a dainty slurp, Mercedes pulled his flavor across her tongue. The sound Puck made as he watched that was guttural, primal, and completely blissful. "God Mercedes. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked as he ran his hand the length of her torso.

Anything she may have said in response was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone's alarm, signaling the fact that they only had fifteen minutes before her curfew. The couple shared a few more kisses as they straightened their clothes. Mercedes fixed her face as Puck drove them to her house. It was a race but they managed to get her home with a full three minutes to spare. Their last kiss was hurried, but sweet. Puck texted Mercedes to let her know that he'd made it home safe and sound. They shared how much they'd enjoyed the evening. Both agreed that they would have to wait until Monday to see each other again. Mercedes had church in the morning and they both had homework and their glee assignments to work on.

**~~~Text Messages~~~**

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: :***

**Puckzilla: :* **back…but I thought you were at church.

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: **I am at church, and today's sermon is the Ten Commandments, see I can text & pay attention. I just had to talk to you…this is as close as I can get for now.

**Puckzilla: **Man Mama. That was the best date of my life. I gotta say you shocked the hell out of me though.

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: **Shocked me 2, I didn't think I could be so…

**Puckzilla: **bold, sexy, sensual, naughty?

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: **Yeah those. Besides it is all your fault.

**Puckzilla: **What? How?

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: **Well, if you weren't so sexy, and didn't do that hand licking thing…we'd have stayed pg-pg13

**Puckzilla: **Well if you weren't so fucking sexy and didn't taste better than that damn chocolate mousse we had last night, I wouldn't have done the hand licking thing. Lil Mama, we've gotta figure out some time for me to get a taste of your cream directly from the source.

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: **Maybe I can try yours 2.

**Puckzilla: **cmk,des Sorry dropped the phone. My hands are frickin shaking and I just got hard in like no seconds…Don't play with my emotions Mama.

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: **Not playing. It didn't taste anywhere near as bad as I thought it would. It was actually kind of sweet.

**Puckzilla: **Big smoothie every morning. Tons of pineapple and mango and other sweet fruits. One of the MILFS I used to know got me started with that a few years ago.

**MercyMe**_**0**_**My: **Well thanks the Lord for the MILF…Crap gotta run. Sermon's over. TTFN.

**Puckzilla: **OK. Be good. TTYL Sexy Mama.

**~~~Must Be Doin' Something Right~~~**

Monday Puck rushed through his morning absolutions, and made it to Mercedes' house in record time. They made it to the school early and made out in the cab of the truck until Finn roused them and made them head into school. The day was a complete blur, Mercedes was so focused on the Glee rehearsal, she aced a history pop quiz without even realizing what it was she was doing. Puck was so distracted he actually attended his math class. Finally it was time for Glee. There was not a single straggler. Everyone was present and accounted for when Mr. Schuester entered the room.

Immediately upon him setting down his things, Rachel sprang out of her seat. "Mr. Schue, I am ready to demonstrate my staggering talent through the works of Aretha Franklin."

"Rachel, we'll handle this randomly. Each person has the same chance to be the first soloist today." Mr. Schue said calmly. With a random poke at the list, he called out Mike's name.

Mike's performance was VERY dance intensive. The lyrics to the song weren't complex. And everyone enjoyed watching him move all over the room.

Brittany was the next to perform, and her version of Dream On managed to somehow be a sweet and stirring ballad.

Puck was next. Taking Blaine's advice, he'd reworked the lyrics quite a bit. He dragged Rachel to the front and sat her on a stool. Then he walked over to Finn and, with a smile, squeezed his shoulder to show that this was for him.

**"Giddy On Up"**

_Woo hoo!_

_Baby where you been, it's half past ten._  
_Oh, look you're late again._  
_Busy day, got a lot on your mind?_  
_You should hear about mine._  
_A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing_  
_Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain._  
_Turned my head to get a better view_  
_Oh Lord, help me it was you._

Rachel popped up looking vastly offended and more insulted than she usually did even after taking a slushie to the face.  
_Didn't love me  
I ain't no fool  
Didn't love me  
No, no, no, no.  
Love, love you let me down  
Making this too easy  
Love, Love you let me down  
Think you should be leaving  
Love, love you let me down  
Let me down  
No you won't string me along  
You better be moving on  
Giddy on up  
Giddy on out_

_(Oh I ain't finished. Sit back down.)_

Puck pushed Rachel back to the stool with one finger.

_Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk.  
Mmm, there's a pep in your walk  
Smiling a lot when you look at your phone  
There's a change in your tone.  
I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts  
I don't like Bath and Body Works  
Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around  
he must be the number on the napkin I found._

_Didn't love me_  
_I ain't no fool_  
_Didn't love me_  
_No, no, no, no._  
_Love, love you let me down_  
_Making this too easy_  
_Love, Love you let me down_  
_Think you should be leaving_  
_Love, love you let me down_  
_Let me down_  
_Oh you won't string me along_  
_You better be moving on_  
_Giddy on up_  
_Giddy on out_

_Oh let me tell you_  
I_ guess you could say that I was blind_  
_I was blinded by my love (uh-huh)_  
_I did everything for you_  
_And now push has come to shove_  
_So let's call the spade to spade_  
_Was it worth the price you paid? (uh-uh)_  
_Now I am done, I'm the lucky one_  
_And you can sleep in the bed you've made._

Puck gave Rachel a hard look, praying that maybe she would finally get the message to back off Finn and allow him to heal.

_Didn't love me  
I ain't no fool  
Didn't love me  
No, no, no, no.  
Love, love you let me down  
Making this too easy  
Love, Love you let me down  
Think you should be leaving  
Love, love you let me down  
Let me down  
Oh you won't string me along_

_Love, love you let me down_  
_Making this too easy_  
_Love, Love you let me down_  
_Think you should be leaving_  
_Love, love you let me down_  
_Let me down_  
_You won't string me along_  
_You better be moving on_  
_Giddy on up_  
_Giddy on out_

"That was for you, Finn. I figure I owe you that one." Puck said as he took a seat. Rachel ran over to her seat and hid her face behind her sheet music.

"Whoa, Puck, that was really really good. It was interesting to see how a few very minor changes to the lyrics completely changed to background. Hearing it, I'd have never known that it was originally from the female point of view. Good Job." Mr. Schuester said proudly. "However maybe next time, warn someone before you use them in such an embarrassing way. Lauren. You're next."

Lauren did her song, glaring at Santana the entire time. She was followed by Sam, and then Quinn, whose voice actually managed to flow completely smoothly over the lyrics and Whitney's melodies. Tina was the last to go for Monday's glee practice.

**"Somebody"**  
_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
That's when she says, "I've been there before  
But keep on lookin' 'cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."_

During the first verse, Tina walked to Puck and Mercedes and linked their hands.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody  
_  
_Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a strangers face instead  
It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up  
Maybe she's the one maybe he could fall in love with_

As she allowed her voice to play with the melodies of the second verse she linked Quinn's hand with Finn's giving the two teens a perky smile.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody  
_  
_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why he searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on  
_

As she sang the last verse, she pulled Mike up and the entire room was enraptured as they watched her sing to the dancer who held her heart.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right on by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody  
_

"Tina, that was truly moving. A great invocation of romance and longing, with just a touch of what might have been. That was great." Mr. Schuester looked around at those who hadn't yet sung. "The rest of you have your work cut out for you, trying to top what we've already seen. Unfortunately, that was all we can get to today. We'll see the rest of you on Thursday."

The week flew past. Puck and Mercedes managed to at least talk and text every evening as well as spend each lunch together. They made plans to spend all day Saturday together as well. Before they knew it, Thursday had arrived and with it, Glee rehearsal.

Rachel managed to be the very first one to go on Thursday. Somehow she managed to turn the Aretha Franklin song into a Broadway version. Over singing on the quiet deeply meaningful portions and blasting the end notes as though she was back on the 'vitamins' from Mrs. Schuester.

She was followed by Sam, who did Broadway much better than Rachel had worked Aretha. Finn went next and the who room could tell that he not only truly enjoyed performing the 3Doors down classic, but that he kind of identified with the meaning of the lyrics. Artie went next. He gave Creed a new touch, turning the song from an alternative contemporary Christian song, to a pure gospel version that made every one sit up a bit more proudly and hopeful.

Finally Mr. Schue called Mercedes. The R&B diva pulled Puck up to the stage with her. She got him settled on a stool and then dragged Tina to a chair at the front as well. With a nod at the piano player, she began quietly.

**"F'in' Perfect" **  
Mercedes stood behind Puck with her hands on his shoulders. She tried to use the lyrics to let him know that his past was just that…the past. She knew that he kept cringing when he would mention chicks gone by. She never wanted him to think that it bothered her.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than f'ing perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you're f'ing perfect to me_

Mercedes moved to Tina, as she crooned the second verse, she wrapped her arms about her friend. The Asian girl had come leaps and bounds forward in her confidence, but she still, so often fell back to not liking herself despite what a great person she was.

_You're so mean when you talk_  
_About yourself. You were wrong._  
_Change the voices in your head_  
_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_  
_Look happy, You'll make it!_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_  
_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_I've seen you do the same_  
_(ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than f'ing perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you're f'ing perfect to me_

During the third verse, Mercedes stolled trough the room letting each of her glee-mates, their band, and even Mr. Schue himself understand that there was not a single thing she would change about any of them. She even included Rachel.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard_  
_And it's a waste of my time._  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_Pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than f'ing perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing than you're f'ing perfect to me_  
_(you're perfect, you're perfect)_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you're f'ing perfect to me_

The last chorus was belted with such absolute sincerity and depth of feeling, there was not a doubt in anyone's mind that Mercedes was the girl to beat.

SONGS:

Giddy On Up, Giddy On Out by Laura Bell Bundy

Somebody by Reba McEntire

F'ing Perfect by P!nk


	7. When September Ends

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to laffertyluver23. So loved his/her Bad To Please, very nice. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** If you would like to see Mercedes Outfit for this date, check out the link in my Profile. It will lead you to my Flicker Account for this story. The dress is quite fabu if I do say so myself.

**BTW 3:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know, besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: Something is bothering me…I expected a bunch of comments (some negative) about the Karofsky outing in Chapter 5…I'm still shocked that there weren't any._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The day after her performance, Mercedes Jones was having a horrible day. She'd over slept making her and Puck late for school. Puck could have cared less, but Mercedes felt rushed all day. The only thing that had the chance of making the day better; other than listening to Puck and skipping a class for a makeout session in the janitor's closet; was the fact that Mr. Schue had called a rare emergency meeting of the Glee club. Puck was waiting for her outside her last class and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before they walked together to the music room.

"Alright, Mr. Schue, what's the big?" Puck said as he and Mercedes entered the room. Puck noticed right away that they were the last ones there, a fact that was so unusual, he had to admit that maybe Mercedes was right when she said that being late in the morning made her play catch up all day.

"The, Big, Puck is that Sectionals are not nearly far enough away, and after your performances this week I decided there was no reason to make you wait until Monday, when the weekend could be better spent on choosing songs, and maybe even start adapting a few." Will Schuester began enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad that you decided not to wait, Mr. Schue. Finn and I can spend the weekend looking for the perfect songs to highlight the extreme talent of my gift." Rachel said as the room around her groaned.

"Actually Rachel, this year I believe that it is time to highlight the gifts of some of the other members of the New Directions." Will said and waited for quiet. "Watching the performances, I was struck by how much your voices, your talents have grown and matured. Perhaps the biggest example of that had to be Mercedes. Maybe it was just hearing her sing something outside her normal purview, but her voice is the main voice we will be highlighting at sectionals. To do so we will prepare two duets, Mercedes and Tina as one and Mercedes and Puck for the other. Mercedes will be our female soloist, and we will of course prepare the required three group performance pieces. Now I'd like to prepare a two male duet as well, for that I'd like to ask Puck and Finn to see what they can come up with. We've worked hard and I think its time to start trying in some of the other categories in addition to the full club competitions."

"That being said there are also categories for mixed gender trio, and male and female trios. You can work together and come up with groups for those. Come to me with a performance ready in two weeks and we'll decide which ones will compete at Sectionals." Mr. Schue finished.

Rachel had turned red with indignation. "Mr. Schuester. I cannot believe that you would destroy our chances at regionals, and NATIONALS by going with another female lead. The last time we went with other leads we only tied. I mean nothing against Mercedes, but I am our best chance for winning. God has graced me with a vocal talent unparalled outside of the great Barbara Streisand herself. Mercedes vocal 'talents' are nowhere near the same caliber as my own. You cannot be serious."

'You know THIS is why I went Diva last year.' Mercedes thought with a sigh as her joy at FINALLY getting to showcase her own talent was upstaged by Rachel 'I must be the center of the universe' Berry. Turning determined this time not to let the Jewish American princess destroy her moment, Mercedes was surprised by who spoke up first.

"Would you please just give it a rest Rachel? I'm so SICK of hearing you dissing everyone else. Yes you are talented. We all know it. But if you were really that secure in your talent, you wouldn't need to constantly tout it. Being good doesn't give you any right to put someone else down. We know you are feeling crappy after blowing your performance yesterday…and you should. You should have listened to the song, not just gotten the lyrics. Your arrogance was finally your downfall." Finn says angrily. "You were so sure that you know how to sing better than the freakin' QUEEN of SOUL, better than an artist who has been recording songs since before your dads were born; that you didn't even bother to listen to the song. Barbara listens to Aretha…but Rachel Berry is too good to. Rachel Berry is too great, too wonderful, too talented to bother to consider other people's feelings. Don't get a solo, bash the person who did. Learn something that hurts your feelings a little bit and hurts your ego a lot, destroy the feelings and ego and try to destroy the friendship of the person who hurt your feelings." Finn turned to the rest of us. "I'd like to suggest either Holy Water or Lost in This Moment by Big and Rich, or maybe More than Words, by Extreme…for me and Puck I think we could rearrange them to make them a bit more main stream."

Mr. Schue gave him a big smile. "That's a good idea Finn. Why don't you and Puck talk it over? Rachel I believe that you and I need to have a talk with Ms. Pillsbury, I will schedule it for Monday morning."

"God, I know I'm a bitch…but I think Manhands, you have me beat flat out. At least I don't try to hide it. You try to convince people that you're not bitchy, that you're just better than they are. But other than your voice, you ain't worth shit. I bet you, you have no idea how completely self-obsessed you are and how pathetic it makes you seem. You always manage to steal the fucking spotlight. Last year you weren't even here when we wrote _Loser Like Me_ and still somehow you ended up with the lead. Mercedes has been singing her ass off for three years, saving your lame performances with her kick ass final notes. But you have to try to ruin her moment to shine. Even I wouldn't do something like that, so Manhands, Rachel Berry, I crown you the new and reigning 'Bitch Queen of McKinley High." Santana said snidely.

Mercedes was smiling a bit as Puck rubbed her back. He could tell that she was bothered by Rachel's bs…but since this was her usual crap he was kind of unsure what the best way was to speak up for her. "You want me to go back to giving her slushie facials?" he asked Mercedes with a lopsided grin.

"No but thanks for the offer. Did you notice that Finn said try to destroy a friendship…you should go talk with him, and start working on patching things up." She said giving me a smile. "I need to have a little talk with Rachel."

Puck watched her ass swaying from side to side as she marched over to where Rachel sat, alone; before he stood and headed to have a long overdue talk with his best friend.

**Mercedes PoV**

"You know, I've complained for the last three years, about the fact that Mr. Schue always gives you the solos. But never, not once have I denigrated you like you just did me. You have tried to convince me you were my friend for a very long time. I should have realized that you cannot have friends, cannot BE a friend, when you don't even really like yourself." I stopped her when she tried to speak. "No, you have had your chance to say what you think…this is mine. If you really believed in your talent, believed that it would carry you to the heights of your dreams, you wouldn't have this need to pump yourself up by talking of your gift as though no one else in the world have talent and drive. For the last three years I've watched as you call two men daddy, and yet only show respect to the heritage of one. You were given an iconic black vocalist, this could have been a chance for you and your black dad to really bond over the music of his culture, and instead you pissed all over it. I'd say I feel sorry for you. But I don't because you have made your choices. Now you have to live with them."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just know that I have this talent for a reason." She defended.

"God gives us gifts, what we choose to do with them is up to us. So far, you have chosen to use yours as a battering ram, or cudgel. There is nothing wrong with believing in yourself. But Rachel, if you really had that much faith in your talent and gifts…you wouldn't act like you do. You wouldn't treat others the way you do."

"So what I should just let everyone walk all over me?" She asked snarkily.

"Rachel, the only people you stop from walking all over you, by behaving this way, are the ones who wouldn't do it in the first place. While you've been insulting and demeaning us here in glee club, you're still getting slushie facials in the halls. All you have done is turned the people who could have been your friends, into people who dislike and/or don't care about you."

I turned around, finished with Rachel Berry, once and for all. Glee might be a family now but she has just been relegated to the role of bastard step child. I headed over to Puck and Finn. Maybe I can help those two mend their friendship.

**Ambient PoV**

"I acknowledge that I haven't been a very good friend to you and I am sorry. One would have thought that even an idiot knows better than to make the same mistake twice and yet here we are, me apologizing for hooking up with your girl. All I can say is I'm sorry. I knew what she was doing and I let her use me to hurt you." Puck began.

"Yeah, and that was a sucking ass thing to do. But I know that you actually tried to do better by stopping her before it went too far. I can actually forgive you…I mean no offense or anything but before Mercedes, you were a bit of a manwhore. And a pretty girl offered to make out with you and let you grope her. I'm not even sure your brain knew what your little head was doing until half way through." Finn joked. "It isn't even like you approached her. She came onto you. She chose to do that in a fucked up retaliation for something that really wasn't as big a deal as she made it. I slept with Santana…but it wasn't when she and I were together. She was getting ready to sleep with St. James. Yeah, I should have told her then that I'd lost my virginity, but a lie about something that wasn't really her business in the first place, and trying to skeeze with my best friend are two whole different things."

"I guess she doesn't see it that way. Or something. I mean Mercedes said something to me a while back. She said that her confidence was made up of more than air and fairy wings. I didn't really get what she meant then I probably should have asked her…but anyway I think I get it now. Rachel has no real confidence in herself. So she makes up for it by bashing everyone else to make herself feel better. When she found out you lied about the Santana situation… she blew it all out of proportion in her mind because she is so insecure, especially when compared to Santana or Quinn." Puck tried to explain. "It's taken me a long time to figure this next part out, and really if not for glee and Beth and Mercedes, I'd still be stumbling. I slept around so much cause it filled a void even for a little while. But it's not an emptiness that someone else can fill for me. I had to become a whole person, to be able to fill it, you know what I mean. Rachel, she ain't there yet. I'm not gonna say she doesn't love you…maybe she does, at least as much as she is capable…but you can't love anybody until you love yourself."

Mercedes heard what Puck said and she truly agreed. She decided to say something. "Finn, I think you deserve to be truly loved, not for how you make someone feel…but just for you. You are a good guy. Ok so sometimes you say Really, REALLY stupid things. But you do try to be nice to people now. So maybe you should take some time and just be yourself and see where your heart leads you."

"You're probably right. Maybe I if I can fix what's broken in me, I'll stop trying to find it in the girls I date." Finn said. His voice pitched it almost as though he were asking a question. It was his own little way to verify he had understood what he heard. He let out a sigh of relief when both Mercedes and Puck nodded. He glanced at the clock behind them and yelled for Mike and Sam. "Come on guys, we have to be in the gym in ten minutes."

"You coming to the game, Mama?" Puck whispered in Mercedes ear as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She told him with a sigh of anticipation. She loved it when he whispered close to her ear. And he knew it.

"Cool. Wear something sexy…I want to take you out after the game. Maybe find somewhere to make out." Puck said placing a kiss to her full lips. He hurried to catch up to the rest of the New Direction ballers.

Oh she would indeed. She made Santana give her a ride home. Chuckling at the fact that Santana was far more upset by what she called Rachel's Bullshit. Once there she dug through her closet and found something she had purchased sophomore year, for the Rocky Horror Show but couldn't wear. It was a touch too sexy and back then even the largest size she could find hadn't been quite large enough. She smirked a bit as she held it up against her in the mirror. Now it would be sexy but not indecent as it had been when she'd first gotten it.

She took a quick shower, before deciding to pair it with a longer than short black and gold plaid school girl skirt. She covered the sexy corset with a black hoody with gold lettering and finished the outfit off with heeled black kid boots. A quick look in the mirror showed her an innocent girl playing sexy. Good it would get her out the house. A quick text and she met up with Santana and Lauren to head to the game. It was funny how well she got along with the two very different girls. McKinley won by 8 points, and Puck texted her to meet him by the gym. Heading that way she noticed several other girls heading that way as well. Most of the other girls were cheer chicks.

Of course when they noticed her they decided to get snotty. "Gee, are you lost, Loser? The restrooms are the other direction. This is where the players meet their girlfriends." The Fabray wannabe said.

"Look Fabray Knock-off. I know the original. I've used all the nice God gave me this morning not killing Berry. It is a proven fact that I can out sing and out dance all of you. Don't make me out bitch you too." Mercedes quipped back.

"Oh please you were only a Cheerio for a heartbeat. And you got kicked off for being too fat." One brave soul voiced from the back of the gaggle.

"Oh please, that's why Coach Sylvester actually speaks to me in the hall. I'm willing to bet that if you are out of uniform, she couldn't pick your sorry ass out of a line up." Mercedes gave the cheer chicks a once over. "That's also why Sue is trying to get Quinn, Santana, and Brittany back so hard. She wants Nationals, and she knows she can do it with the second string."

She was anticipating what else she could say to make these bitches cry, but they were saved by the players pouring out of the back door of the locker room. Before turning to greet her boyfriend and Mike, Sam and Finn, Mercedes unzipped her hoody, and straightened her back. "Ha som, Mercedes, if you'd have worn that as FrankenFurter…I'd have fallen off stage." Sam said as he noticed her first. "Puck, you are one lucky bastard."

Puck actually stopped all forward motion causing several of the football players to bump into his back. "What the hell, Puckerman?" the one football player with all the hair asked as he moved around his statue-still team mate. "Damn, that chick is fucking stacked. Now I know you are gay Dave. No straight man calls any chick with a rack like that fat."

"Karofsky is WHAT?"


	8. Brown Suga D'Angelo

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to laffertyluver23. So loved his/her Bad To Please, the second chapter was even better than the first, very nice. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** If you would like to see Mercedes Outfit for this date, check out the link in my Profile. It will lead you to my Flicker Account for this story. The dress is quite fabu if I do say so myself.

**BTW 3:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know, besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: I have Bronchitis so all my updates are on a 'will update as soon as I don't cough up a lung every 45 seconds' basis._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mercedes looked at the footballer in question for a long moment, her anger keeping her from realizing, for a moment, the severity of what had just happened. Quick as a snake, she reached over and plucked the cheer chicks phones from their manicured hands. The abject terror she saw on the lineman's face forced her to confront the cheerios, before she could deal with Karofsky.

"Alright Fabray Clone…you even so much as try to tell anybody about this, and everybody in this school will hear all about the abortion you had last year down in Columbus." The vocalist said sternly.

"But I've never even been pregnant…yet alone had an abortion!" the blonde cheerio sputtered indignantly.

"Yeah…but who do you think the school will believe your protestations of innocence, or Santana, and what she and I will convince Ben Israel to write in his blog?" Mercedes rejoined with a smirk. "By the time I'm done, everybody…including Coach Sylvester will not only hear it; but believe it to be the gospel truth. " She snarled looking the other girl up and down. Mercedes paused and listened for a moment. "Puck, could you and Sam please keep the closet case from slinking away…I'm not ready to deal with Mr. Karofsky just yet."

"How did she?" Karofsky asked as the two glee clubbers stopped him.

"Lil Mama's just that damn good. Now shut it…I'm missing act two." Puck hissed.

"Now you…interchangeable cheerio number two. You are bulimic. But the whole school already knows that. And even I'm not bitch enough to rake you over the coals for it…I'm not Satan. But do all your friends know about the three summers you spent at fat camp? Or how about the fact that you wet the bed until you were twelve? Remember Paula…just cause you pretend you don't know people doesn't mean we don't remember you." Mercedes snarled at the other girl.

"You wouldn't!" Paula begged.

Mercedes just raised her eyebrow.

"Fine…I won't tell a soul but only because I have a feeling that watching this all blow up in his face is gonna be way more fun than outing the tubby bastard anyway." The dark cheerio agreed with a sigh.

"Good. Now whichever of you own these two cheerios…could you please get them the hell out of my sight." Mercedes said with pseudo pleasantness.

"Goddamn Puckerman…your chick's brutal." The one football player with all the cool hair, said as he sidled past to collect his Fabray clone girlfriend.

"I know. Fuck isn't she hot?" Puck said with a lecherous grin.

"Yeah. She is…" Sam breathed next to his friend. He shrugged at the look Puck gave him. "What? She's got that Sarah Connor vibe going right now. Not my fault she is Lor si lehrrap ." Sam said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah she is." Puck agreed. "What? Avatar is a bad ass movie…once you get past all that preachy crap. And my Lil Mama is sexy and fierce." Sam just nodded not pointing out the slight mistranslation.

Mercedes turned and stalked over to them. The cheer chicks were vanquished now she had her sights on other quarry. Her chest was heaving, the sexy black corset straining to keep her breasts and anger contained; her hips swaying, making her skirt bounce and show even more of her thick thighs. Her legs looking longer than possible for her height wrapped in bad ass black leather, and he plump lips curled in a snarl. Puck and Sam just exchanged appreciative looks. Puck for a moment forgot about the ass ripping his team mate was about to get and just relished in the long forgotten feeling of having one of his friends genuinely appreciate the beauty of his girlfriend.

"David Karofsky…what shall I do to you. Well first and foremost, by this time tomorrow, you will have taken out a full page ad in the Lima News apologizing to Kurt for being a Neanderthal and renouncing bullying. you will become a one man crusade against slushie facials, and you will go on record as having bullied Kurt with Figgins, and do everything in your power to get Kurt back here. If it's too late for him to get his money back for this semester, I think you need to man up and come up off the cheddar. Burt and Carol can't really afford to keep him there anyway." Mercedes said with a smirk. "If you comply with all and I mean all my demands, I won't have you prosecuted as a hate crime offender. I'm not the kind of person to force you out of your snug little closet, but I'll be mutherfucking damned if I'm gonna let you keep Kurt shut out in Dalton because you have a hard on for my skinny ass white boy."

Puck couldn't keep back a snort of laughter, and was quickly joined by Sam and Finn. Mercedes cut the trio a look that caused all to blush and stop laughing, and caused two of the three to feel an exquisite tightening in their groins. She directs her attention to the lineman. "Do we have an agreement, Mr. Karofsky. And don't think just because I won't out you, I won't draw the entire school a picture that even Brittany S. Pierce would understand. "

All the Glee footballers could see Karofsky trying to think of some way out of it. Sam leaned very close to David's ear. "You know this will all seem like a walk in the park….if someone were to tell her about your stealing her bestie's first kiss. Agree now, and follow through. The lady has a date."

"Yes ma'am Miss Jones. I agree to all the above stated terms. I will however have to ask for the Ad to wait until Monday, so I can have time to actually write it." He said a bit snarkily.

Mercedes heard the snark and crossed her arms under her breasts angrily. Puck and Sam shared another look and turned to the lineman. Karofsky took hard punches on both sides. "Be more respectful." Puck chided.

"Answer the lady properly." Sam directed.

"Ok, shit. Are both of you fucking her? Damn." Karofsky muttered under his breath. "I acquiesce to your demands. We have reached an accord. Call off the hounds."

Mercedes gave Sam and Puck a nod, "Fine David…you can have until Monday. But if that Ad isn't in the Tuesday morning paper, the gloves come off. And neither Puck nor Sam will be the one kicking your ass. How much will your social stock plummet even if no one knows your secret and you still get your ass kicked by a girl?"

Karofsky took off like a bat out of torment, and Puck turned to the others. "All right…break it up…nothing to see here." He said as he stalked forward and encircled Mercedes in his arms. He drew the dark diva into a searing kiss. They pulled apart only to catch their breath before sinking once more into the rapture of kissing each other. Mercedes couldn't hold back her moans of delight and pleasure. Puck pulled her closer and tilted his hips allowing her to feel exactly what she had done to him.

"Is that for me?" Mercedes asked coyly.

"Yeah, all for you…though it's probably not the only one. Evans was sporting serious wood before he left here earlier." Puck said teasingly. "Bet he's hurrying home right now to rub one out to his chocolate fantasy." He grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to his truck. "I can't even blame him. The way you look in that fucking corset is enough to cause sex riots. Then adding you getting all fierce and dangerous…made me hard enough to pound nails…and Evans wasn't too far behind."

"Noah Puckerman…do you need me to reassure you that I'm with you and would never hurt you by cheating on you?" Mercedes asked with a strange sigh.

"Hell no. I'm the shit. Besides I know you would never hurt anyone like that. You just don't have that in you." Puck said with a smile. He turned Mercedes and pressed her against the side of his truck. She felt him take a deep breath. "And now..." He swallowed hard. His lips brushed her ear gain. "I think I'll go up in flames if I can't kiss you again."

"Oh God..." Her head lifted and turned to him. Their eyes locked. "Just one more kiss," she murmured, "Then you promised me dinner". She saw his breath quicken, his pupils dilate and his eyelids become heavy. Good lord he was sexy. And he wanted her! Not one of the stick thin cheerios. Not one of the rail thin MILFs he cleaned pools for. Not some porn flick bimbo with silicone breasts and legs up to her neck. Her! Puck kissed her until all she could feel was how much he desired her.

"You are too fucking sexy for your own good, Hot Mama." Puck whispered before he helped her into the cab of his truck. They talked of inconsequential things on the way to the diner. They joked about the fact that if Puck got home early enough he could get Sam to come over and play some Halo since Sam's family was now renting the house next door to the Puckermans'.

At the diner they found an open booth and sat down the waitress saw Puck's distinctive hair and hurried over to 'take their order.' "Hey Puck, long time no 'see'." She purred, ignoring Mercedes all together.

"Umm hey. Can I get a coke, and my girl would like a Sweet Tea." He said not paying the chick any real attention.

"Sure Puck…can I get you anything else?" the waitress tried again, undaunted.

"Naw. We need to check out the menu a bit first." Puck said quickly turning back to Mercedes. "So after here, you wanna go and check out our spot until your curfew?" he asked.

"So it's 'our spot' now?" Mercedes said carefully ignoring the waitress. She may not have been the world's most confident person…but she was confident enough to let Puck handle the chicken head.

"Hell yeah it's our spot. Unless. I mean." Puck stammered a bit. He hated to sound nervous, but he started to back pedal just in case.

"Yeah. It's our spot Noah." Mercedes reassured him. She leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, the flirty waitress forgotten.

Puck pulled her back into his arms. Teasingly running his fingers up and down her bare arm. "Damn Mama, have I told you how much I love your arms. They always seem so strong. Short as all get out. But strong. Like you could handle anything." He dotted kisses onto the soft chocolate skin of her shoulders. "Watching you tonight, God it was so sexy. You were in complete control. You showed those cheerios that you could rule that school with an iron fist if you wanted to. Karofsky…Karofsky, he will never mess with Kurt again. And poor Sam…he's just had his whole world knocked off its axis and set on a new one."

"You are straight up lunchin on this whole Sam thing? What's the what?" Mercedes asked, breaking contact a bit to turn and look at him.

"I don't know. I don't even mean to keep bringing him up…but something weird happened back there. I just can't get the way he was looking at you out of my freakin mind. He was almost drooling." Puck said dazed.

"Ok fine…Sam was all up in my grill. But so what?" She asked confused. Unfortunately before Puck could answer, the waitress reappeared.

"So Puck, see anything you like?" the tart asked bending over, and damned near shoving herself into Puck's face. During the time she had been fetching their drinks, she had taken the time to jiggle her girls into a better position. Mercedes looked at the rather unimpressive display and then down at her own cleavage. She barely was able to restrain herself from laughing in the waitress's face.

Puck, however, was nowhere near as reticent. "You are kidding right?" he said caustically. "Look, Pam," he said checking her name tag for help with her name. "Do you not see the rack on my girl here. you come over, wanting to rekindle something I don't even remember. You are disrespecting yourself, and even worse, you are disrespecting Mercedes. That I will not allow you to do. Now I tried to be nice about this and let you know without saying anything, that I don't even remember you, so whatever we did, it wasn't even close to as important to me as she is. So please just drop it. Now I could keep stringing you along, and just not give you a tip since you were being a ho instead of a hostess…but you just had to push it and shove your little baps into my face, while I'm sitting here trying to get my grub on with my girlfriend." Puck took a calming breath. "We are going to move to another table. Just please tell us which one is NOT in your section. We can get something to eat, and you can spend your time on customers who want what you are offering."

Pam gave him a sharp look. "You're trying to tell me that you would rather sit here with this chubby little virgin, than meet me after work?"

"Hell yeah. My woman's got curves and more strength in her pinky that you have in your whole decrepit body. Why the hell would I want to go back where everyman has gone before? Been there, done that, not memorable enough to bother doing it again. " Puck said meanly. He glanced over at Mercedes, his feelings showing in his dark brown eyes. "I'm getting real tired of people talking shit about her. She is beautiful. She is warm and loving, and she has a brain between her ears and uses it…rather than relying on what's between her legs. If you don't like it, well fuck you. Maybe if you ate more often, you'd stop being such a bitch."

With that, Puck helped Mercedes out of the booth and directed her to a table with plus sized waitress who was smiling warmly at the young couple. "Ya'll come right on over here and park it in my section." She said warmly. "That two bit floozy wouldn't know a real woman if she got shot by one." The teens' new waitress joked. I'm Sarah and I'll get you some fresh drinks…wouldn't trust Pam not to have spat in Brown Suga's sweet tea."

"Guess I should be happy it wasn't Sugg Avery pee…" Mercedes joked. At their blank looks, she shook her head. "I swear it should be a law that EVERY person on earth have to watch the Color Purple…I mean come on. I've seen Schindler's List." The teens ordered, before Mercedes dragged Puck back to their aborted conversation. "So why are you so concerned about Sam?"

"I don't know. It was just something 'bout the way he was drooling over you. Made me feel funny." Puck said looking at his hand that was once again running up and down Mercedes' arm.

"Funny…ha ha? Funny…queasy? Funny…jealous? Funny how?" Mercedes asked pushing a bit.

"I don't want to answer." Puck said stubbornly.

Mercedes gave him a look that very clearly said that want or not eventually he was going to have to answer the question. However Sarah arrived with their drinks and took their meal orders. "So…" She asked again when they were alone.

"You are not going to leave this alone are you?" Puck asked with a sigh.

"Puck, I know me. If I leave it alone…I'm gonna come up with some jank reasoning that will, in the long run, be way worse than anything you are thinking." She said honestly.

"Let's eat and get out of here to our spot and we'll talk about it there. Ok. Where it's just the two of us." Puck said reassuringly.

"Alright I can handle that." Mercedes said and they had a nice late dinner, eating quickly, they made their way to their spot with over an hour to 'play'. The teens were careful to set their cell phone alarms before moving together. Puck shifted to the center of the bench seat and Mercedes found herself straddling his lap. Puck carefully threaded his fingers into her hair, avoiding her tracts diligently. He pulled her mouth down to his, pressing his lips against her plumper ones. He paused to nibble at her lower lip, pleased when she opened them to allow his tongue to dip inside. He savored the subtle hints of her taste underlying the mint gum they had both chewed after leaving the restaurant. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue tickled the sensitive flesh of her palette.

She reached between them, deftly unhooking the hidden hook and eye system that kept her top closed. She knew that if she'd allowed Puck to open the corset, he would have undone the ties. And while that way was infinitely sexier, it would hamper her getting redressed later. Puck dotted a line of kisses from her lips to the tip of her right breast, giving teasing nips to the darker skin of her areola, before latching on and sucking her taunt nipple deep into his mouth. He slipped his free hand under her skirt and into the front of her panties. As he suckled her breasts, he played with her clit. Making her more and more aroused. With a reassuring smile he pulled his hands away, slipping from under her, and laying her on the seat. He opened the door, and knelt on the running board. With deft motions, he pulled her sexy black panties over her hips and down her boot clad legs. With her skirt pushed up out of the way and the light of the truck's overhead glowing down on her, Puck was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. "My God! Look at your pussy. I want to lap at that cream until you are screaming my name."

"God Yes!" Mercedes moaned.

Puck reached up and placed her little manicured hands on her big undulating breasts. "play with those for me. I'm going to eat this pretty little pussy you are showing me. He leaned forward and whispered, "Times like this I almost wish I had two more hands." He put his hands to work, running them up and down her thighs, each pass coming closer and closer to her hot wet mound. Leaning in, he blew a hot breath across her vulva, before dragging his tongue over the tightly closed lips of her pretty brown pussy. He lapped at her over and over, each swipe of his tongue going deeper and deeper, until he was able to fasten his lips around her swollen clit.

"GOD! PUCK! HMMMmmmmm!" She screamed and moaned.

Puck leaned up and reminded her, play with those sexy tits for me…I'm working down here." he went back to work. He licked and suckled and lightly tickled until Mercedes flew apart not once or twice but five times. He kissed his way back up to her mouth. Sharing the sweetness of her cream with her, and pressing his denim covered erection against her still spasming pussy. Breaking the kiss, he leaned over and kissed her ear. "You want to know why Sam had me lunchin' earlier…'cause I could see him here with us. His big ass lips closing over those Hershey kiss nipples, or lapping at your sweet cream while I sucked your tits." He whispered huskily. "I love you more than I thought I was capable of, and still I had these nasty thoughts of you, me and Sam. And I don't even know where this is coming from; but I kind of like it."

Mercedes couldn't help but arch up the bulge racking across her clit sending her flying as much as the dark whispers of Puck's imaginings. "The only way that would happen is if you made it happen." She said as she got her breath back. "You are enough for me. You make me happy and horney. You make me feel desired and sexy." She said punctuating her thoughts with sweet kisses. "Every woman has fantasies like that, I'm not gonna lie to you. But I care for and about you too much to ever…ever try for something like that. You know I know that you have a threesome fixation…but I always assumed you'd want it to be two chicks and you."

"Not if it made you feel even for a second that you were not all I need. I don't even particularly want to bring in Sam…it was just some naughty thoughts I had when he was checking you out earlier. It was cool that he saw everything in you that I did." Puck said as he tried to calm his racing heart. Mercedes managed to get him to switch their positions. She shimmied her panties back into place, before opening his jeans, and sliding them and his boxers down his lean thighs.

Baring his tower of engorged flesh to the night air she gave him a coy smile, before licking the thick raised vein on the underside of his cock. Puck arched into her touch, his head rooting into the seat. When she took the bulbous head into her mouth, he cried out her name. She was slow and methodical, using every trick she'd been able to find on the net. Finally she settled for bobbing her sucking mouth up and down his shaft. Until he erupted into her mouth. when she was satisfied that she had all there was to get, Mercedes swallowed, and tucked him back into his clothes. She climbed back up his body, and drew him into a bone melting kiss. "Just so you know, the only way Sammy boy can put his mouth on my body is if he's willing to put it on yours too." She groaned next to Puck's ear.


	9. Forever

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is still dedicated to TellNoOne. So loved his/her Newton's Law, the story is like spicy bbq sauce…hot and sweet at the same time; very nice. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** If you would like to see Mercedes Outfit for this date, check out the link in my Profile. It will lead you to my Flicker Account for this story. The dress is quite fabu if I do say so myself.

**BTW 3:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know; besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: Could someone please PM me the title of the story with the lines detailing how all the Glee guys have noticed some part of Mercedes it includes the phrase "Artie almost has an orgasm every time she sings." Please and Thank you Very Much!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Me and Those Dreamin Eyes of Mine  
**

**Mercedes PoV**

"What makes you think I'd want his mouth on me, Mama? Or is it that you would like to see Sam's big lips sucking my cock?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Ummm." I moaned a bit at the thought. My panties were soaked and the front of his pants weren't much better. He leaned up and nipped at my neck, demanding an answer without words. "I could definitely see the appeal in watching Sam blow you. Just as I'm sure that you could see the appeal in watching Sam suck my nipples from between my legs. But I don't think I could be 'that girl'. Sam is kinda of my friend. After everything he and his family went through last year, and prom and all… I don't think I could see him as just a sextoy. And I refuse to ruin what we have by daydreaming about Trouty Mouth."

Puck kissed me deeply. Sometimes I can feel his love for me almost tangibly in his kisses. This was one of those times. So I was surprised when he actually continued about Sam. "Yeah, but Sam he's a good guy. He's liked you since Prom. If he hadn't had his head all turned around by Quinn with her desperation to show Finn that she wasn't upset by his feelings for Rachel, you guys might have hooked up last year." Puck said quietly. "I just feel kinda sorry for him. He felt like he had to help Quinn because of how much she helped his family, otherwise he would have asked you out before you lost weight. But I just scooped you up after wards. And it makes me feel kinda scummy."

"So what you figure you would share me with him, and feel better?" I asked not mad, or sad or anything but confused. "And how do you even know all this."

"Well I know some of it because EVERYBODY thinks I'm a lot dumber than I am. I see stuff others don't notice. Then there is the fact that Evans was the one to come up to me and tell me that if I didn't take care of you he would find some way to kick my ass. Damned if I didn't believe him too." Puck answered. "Could I share you with Evans? Yeah I could because I know he loves you just as much as I do. Besides, this is about the only way to keep him from getting mauled to death by the she-beast Quinn is becoming. She's already spazzing about prom queen again."

His lips were so close to my ear. How cruel is he to make a conversation about another dude all sexy like this. I rocked my hips forward, loving the sensation of grinding on his reawakening erection. "Man I've never even had sex with one boy…now you are trying to convince me to have it with two?" I asked for further clarification.

Puck busied his hands gathering my corset, sitting up and helping me get it back on. "Not just sex…all of it. The dates, the making out. Maybe eventually the sex. But there is no rush…Sam just got Quinn's claws out of him thanks to Tina. Besides call me selfish…but I want to be your first. I can share you…but I want that little bit of you just for us."

"I'm still not sure I'm down with this. I'm not a toy to be shared with your friends." I huffed, starting to see past my hormones, and to the actual and factual of the situation.

"Lil Mama trust me. I have no need to share you with anybody." Puck said sealing his words with a kiss. "Besides you taste so damn good, I so don't think there is enough of you to go around. I want to eat your sexy ass up." He groaned against her ear.

"Oh Puck…but what if I wanted to be shared?" I asked keeping my voice deceptively sweet.

"Then you Divalicious…are completely shit out of luck. You're mine. I'm yours and neither of us is sharing anything with anybody else." Puck said before taking my mouth with his. This kiss was fierce and dominant and so possessive it almost scared me. "Mine." He groaned against my lips.

"Sexy Mama, I never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. But if I didn't tell you what I was thinking, you'd have ripped me a new one and that's what I was thinking about. Besides, you would have known if I lied. So don't worry about it. You have no desire to do it, so we won't. Part of me thinks I suggested it simply because you are the first girl to really be MINE, and I'm kinda worried that I'm gonna fuck it up." Puck said gently pushing my hair behind my ear.

I pressed my lips against the corner of his mouth. "The only way you can mess this up is to cheat on me or treat me like with disrespect. I care about you too much to play with your heart."

We made out for a few more minutes, just basking in each other's kisses until our alarms signaled that it was time to get me home. Of course even after he took me home, I fell into my bed my mind swirling with the thoughts of exactly what being his entailed.

The next morning I was up early for a teenager on the weekend. I was up by ten. In fact I was up, dressed; ok so it was a couple of tank tops, yoga pants, and fuzzy slippers, but it wasn't my pajamas… that has to count; right. I had a nice healthy breakfast, and found a note from my parents telling me that they are spending the day in the city with my uncle and aunt and won't be back until late. Apparently Baby Duck…(my uncle Donald's childhood nickname) got his hand on some tickets to the opera and they were all going to go. Guess that's a great evening if you are grownups. The house to myself. Hell to the Yeah! I headed to the living room to veg out. Thinking it was way too early to bother anyone for company, plus there is the fact that I've never been one to have trouble being by myself.

That lasted all of forty-five minutes. I grabbed my cell and hit speed dial. "You are so fucking lucky I love you. Do you realize how early it is?" Puck answered.

"Yes, I also realize that my parents are at my uncles' for the day. Wondered if you had any plans?" I asked coyly.

"Shit, Lil Mama, you ain't said nothing but a thang. Let me get my shit together. I'll be there in an hour tops." He assured me.

"Be safe 'til I see you again." I said smiling slightly.

"Lil Mama, _Say Yes_ might be the sexiest single song in the history of the world; but you HAVE GOT to stop listening to so much Marsha Ambrosius." He teased back. "Wear something sexy, or nothing at all." he said instead of goodbye.

Oh shit. I just invited my boyfriend over, and I have no clue what the hell to wear. I took a deep calming breath. This was easy. It's Puck and we'll probably just veg out and play video games maybe make out some. I ran upstairs and traded my yoga pants for a long cotton skirt the same color of blue as the bottom tank top. I quickly put on a push 'em up bra and shimmied my layered tanks back into place. I unwrapped my weave brushing it out, and sweeping it into a low side ponytail. I chose some shimmery mocha gloss and headed to the kitchen. By the time the doorbell rang I had some cinnamon rolls in the oven and coffee made.

**Gimme That  
Puck PoV**

When Lil Mama opened the door, all I could do was fucking drool. She was barefoot and her tits looked too damn fine in her tank top and God she smelt even better than the cinnamon rolls I could smell coming from the kitchen. "Mien God you are too fucking hot."

"Watch the language, isn't today your Sabbath?" She gave me a smile while ushering me into the house and closing the door.

I pressed her against the hard wood of the door, and kissing her deeply. "Yeah, and I can bet you money that I will be doing more thanking God today than any other Sabbath I've ever seen." I teased back. "Thank you Jehovah for giving me a girl with zaftig tits like these."

"What does that mean?" Lil Mama asked. "The only Yiddish I know comes from Nanny re-runs."

"Zaftig…it means juicy, plump. Like your beautiful lips, sexy ass or pretty tits." I respond. I'm pressing my erection into the soft flesh of her belly and loving the fact that I have all day to spend with my girl.

"Look at you sweet talking. But babe…you can just put him away for a minute. Those frickin' cinnamon rolls are calling my name. I can only have, like, one so you can take the rest home with you later." Mercedes chides pressing a kiss to my neck.

"You keep kissing my neck and I'm gonna have to make you forget all about the pastry." I growl into her ear. God she makes me so fucking hot.

"Honey chile," She began in an exaggerated southern accent, "these are my great-grandma Ethel's secret recipe cinnamon rolls, not some stupid store bought, or pop a can rolls. If you can forget these, you must have full blown amnesia." She laughed as she dragged me to the kitchen.

Mercedes gave me a saucy grin as she tore off a piece of one and popped it into my mouth. "Holy Shit!" I moaned. "These taste like you. You taste like these." I groaned stuffing a whole one into my mouth. It was a pastry version of Lil Mama's sweet, yummy pussy juice. I mean more cinnamony, but the closest thing I've ever had to that exquisite flavor that bursts on my tongue when she and I are making out and I lick my fingers after she's cum all over them, or last night when I was finally able to bury my face between her sexy thighs. "I could eat these forever."

I really couldn't though cause they just really, really, REALLY made me want my girl even more. So I rushed us through the very thoughtful brunch. "Thank you. That was wonderful. They tasted really good. Now, will you let me see your bedroom?"

She gave me a sweet kiss. And reminded me. "I'm not ready for sex yet Puck."

"Don't worry, Lil Mama, there is still tons of stuff we can do. First and foremost, I'm gonna bury my face between those thick sexy thighs, and eat that sweet little cunt of yours until you are crawling trying to get away from me." I whisper next to her ear, before I swipe the tender shell with my tongue. I must have said the right thing because she pulled me behind her up the stairs, and I found myself wishing like hell she had put on a shorter skirt. "So any idea what time your parents are going to be home?" I asked curiously.

Ok so maybe it wasn't just curiosity. I wanted to make sure that I didn't have to try to get out her window. I give it a glance and yeah her tree is like eight or nine feet from her window sill. Smart move Mr. Jones. If my daughter looks anything like Mercedes, I'm not even letting a tree grow THAT close to her window, and there might be bars as well. Yeah if she looks like her mother there will be bars. Wait, did I just think, whoa; back that thought train up. Who am I, Evans?

"Well, my uncle got them all tickets for the Opera. That won't even start until around eight, so we have til around one maybe two. Why? You got to go to temple." She said giving me a cheeky smile.

"We can go if you want. You are always welcome." I said with a smile. Maybe if I weren't PUCK I'd have said that somehow the thought of her going with me to temple made me feel warm inside. But me, I just continued. "You wouldn't even be the only black person there. Berry's black Dad usually comes with them to temple."

"So why is he always alone at our church the next morning?" She said rolling her eyes. "See, that's just what I was telling her ass on Friday. They don't show that man no damn respect. They treat him like they don't give a shit about what matters to him."

I thought for a long minute. "I never really thought about it like that but Damn. Rachel always talks about being Jewish and shit but she rarely mentions her Black dad, unless there is some point she wants to make. Wonder how much different she would be if her black dad's sperm had won the race."

'Cedes gave me a contemplative look, "Maybe she wouldn't be such a fashion victim. And maybe, just maybe we wouldn't have to hear show tunes every time she opens her mouth."

"Damn, that would be great." I laughed. I continued looking around her room. "You know I think you have even more first place trophies and Ribbons than Rachel does." I looked at one, looked at her and then looked at the trophy and sash again. "Oh my GOD-you were a Little Miss Ohio!"

Yeah, whoever said black people don't blush, is either a liar or an idiot. "Yeah, when I was four." She mumbled, blushing and embarrassed.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed back. "My very own beauty queen. Shit you were chosen from among all the little girls in the whole state of Ohio as the most beautifulest girl in the state. Did you go on to Little Miss USA?" she pointed at a first runner up sash. "See you are the most Beautifulest girl in the world." I teased. "You know Quinn would kill for these. She wants a crown like most people want food."

"I know. She goes crazy for Prom Queen. I wonder if she thinks she'd gonna have a chance at the crown this year? She's gotten Finn back." She asked climbing onto her bed.

"I am valiantly resisting all the short jokes that scream to be made with the way you just CLIMBED onto that bed." I teased before toeing off my shoes and joining her. "Man it's still crazy to me how much I just like being with you, talking to you. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"I'm glad…but there really isn't that much to tell." She said shyly. But I got her to start talking. She told me about growing up in Columbus and how it felt when her family moved up here to Lima. She told me how strange it was to get her and be at the bottom of the social scene when was used to being one of the cool kids. She talked about how her older brother, who had already graduated high school before the move, related to her stories of slushy facials as though they were exaggerations he just couldn't fathom.

"did I ever apologize to you for how much of a douche bag I was?" I groaned falling back onto the bed and burying my head in pillows that smelled so much like her I found my shorts getting tighter. I leaned up on my elbows, "You know, you are too good to all of us. I mean Quinn was a supreme bitch to you, but you still took her in and loved her like a sister when she was kicked out. Then she just dropped you like a hot potato. And me. I mean God let me count the ways you have forgiven me. Slushy facials, knocking up Quinn and Baby gate. Fake relationships. Just why—how can you be this just kind?"

"I don't forgive you guys for you. i mean, do you know what kind of bitter evil bitch I would be if I didn't find it within me, no within God to just let go of the anger, the hurt." She gave me a warm, loving smile. "So I've let go and let God…and apparently He has decided that you and I should me together for a while."

"Thank the Lord, then." Hopefully that while could last I don't know fifty, sixty years. Crap. I'm pulling an Evans again. I shook off the thought and pulled her onto my chest.

"Yeah, you should cause I even forgave you for that short joke a minute ago." She said, even as she swatted me on the stomach.

"You can't hit me for something you forgive me for." I groan pitifully.

"Yeah I can." She smiled and pressed kisses to my shirt.

I managed to get the offending article of clothing off without dislodging her, and joked. "So that's what's hot in the streets?"

"Please-baby- pulease- Puck, don't try to be street. I'm still laughing at your boy Stargent." She said moving over me. My sexy girlfriend sat over me, straddling my hips. I couldn't bite back my moan, or hold my hips back from pressing up into her. The thought that there were only 3 measly layers of fabric, keeping from resting my cock against the sweet wet heat of her, was almost my undoing.

**Motivation  
**

**Mercedes PoV**

Puck settled his hands on my hips, before snaking them around and grabbing big handfuls of my ass. That boy sure does like the booty. He pressed forward with his wrists, which I took as a signal to bend down. I captured his lips in a kiss that made my toes curl. I was in total can complete contro and got a little heady with it. "Besides." I teased when I broke the kiss. "I'm what's hot."

"Damn straight," He growled leaning up and pulling me back into his embrace. When we broke to catch our breath, he smiled. "I've been saying that for years." he worked his hands under my shirts.

"I suppose you'd like me to lose my shirts." I smirked, trailing my nails over the taunt skin of his chest. I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "What's in it for me?" I teased. I could feel his nose against my cleavage, and thought that maybe I was pushing too far. But some naughty part of me couldn't wait to see what happened with I pushed his buttons.

"How about I DON'T rip the damn things off you? Last night I got my first REAL taste of you, and I am fucking dying to get my mouth on your skin. Besides, I want to see you in the full light of day." He growled. I could tell that Puck preferred to be the teaser rather than the teased.

I gave him a commanding look. A look that I hoped told him I meant business, sexy business, but business none the less. "You need to put your hands against the headboard, and leave them there." I told him sternly. Apparently My boy Puck likes to be told what to do,' cause he just rose to the occasion admirably. I swear I don't see how he has any blood left in the rest of him.

"Fuck Me!" he hissed as he complied.

"Not today…but soon. If you are a very good boy, soon." I said as I worked my layered tanks over my head. I'm sure he wasn't expecting the bra, considering that the tanks have built in bras. I'm probably the only girl of his acquaintance who would need the added support. Thank goodness that this one was sexy as well as functional. "You may rest your hands back on my waist."

Of course in true Puck Fashion, he listened, in his own way. He put his hands on my waist. Fingers splayed, covering as much skin as he could. "Fuck, seeing my hand against your beautiful skin is sexy as hell Lil Mama." He muttered, and pulled me back in for a kiss. God that boy could kiss. By the time he finished drugging my senses with his oral seduction, he'd gotten that bra unhooked and most of the way down my arms. He just gave me a naughty grin, and threw my bra halfway across the room. He flipped us so that he hovered over me. "You of all people should know that when I'm good…I'm good…but when I'm bad I'm better." He teased before lowering his mouth to mine again.

This time I was cognizant of the clothing removal, I even helped, and when we broke apart I was clad only in my black satin panties. "You are so fucking beautiful to me. Bei Mir Bist Du Shayn. I don't know how I missed it for so long." he whispered reverently. "I was ferblunjit, just all mixed up. but now I can see. I see you."

My heart swelled. I'm not sure what the Yiddish words meant exactly. But I could tell that they came from deep within his heart. I know that discussing his feelings is very difficult for Puck, so this is probably his way of telling me how he felt, without the fear. "I see more beauty in you than you will probably ever see in yourself. You have a wonderful heart, the glimpses I see when it sneaks from behind that wall of bad-ass lets me know there is so much more to Noah Ezra Puckerman, than just Puck." I tell him hoping that he can see the meaning behind my words as I see the one behind his.

If the kiss he gave me was any indication, he did. That boy kissed me with a fierceness and passion, and more love than I've ever felt before. I poured my heart into that kiss and when he drew back I KNEW he had felt it. I blushed and tried to turn away, but he wasn't having any of it. "You are mine. And I'm yours." He said trying to express this in his way.

I could only nod and tell him I understood. This time his kiss was all fire. As he let his lips enrapture me, his hands flowed over every dip and swell of me from shoulders to hips. Soon his lips were charting their own map of my body. He drew them over my shoulders and down across my chest. He didn't stop to play with my breasts, rather finding unknown sensitive skin on my sides and tummy. He skipped over my still panty clad hips, dropping a small kiss on my covered mound of Venus, before dragging his lips over the flesh of my thighs and knees, even my lower legs and feet were treated to nibbling kisses. I felt worshiped. He made his way back up my body, finally sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Yeasss!" I hissed. I hadn't realized how much I was wishing for that until he did it.

**Sweet Lady  
**

**Puck PoV**

The feel of her tit in my mouth was even better in broad daylight. Here in this well-lit bedroom, with her scent all around me. I couldn't stop the thought that I wanted to be the only man to ever have this pleasure. To be the man whose children were nurtured at these breasts. To be the man who sucked the excess milk from them after the children were done. I was harder than I had ever been before in my life. I kissed my way to her other nipple and lavished it with attention, trying desperately to get thoughts of forever out of my mind.

Her sexy body was writhing under me, as I licked sucked and even bit the succulent flesh of her tits. I paid attention to every square millimeter of those chocolate mounds, especially the dark chocolate nipples. "God I love your nipples." I murmured I hope she didn't hear that. That could so be taken the wrong way.

"They are really, really sensitive." She said. Letting me know that yeah, she heard me and nope she didn't take it the wrong way.

I traced letters into the underside of her tits. 'I love you' flowing off my tongue easily with no voice to screw it up. I worked my way down her body, stopping to dip into the depression of her navel. She giggled gently. I worked her panties over her ass and down her legs, before spreading them wide. Now I could see her. Last night taste and touch were the main senses satisfied. Today was a revelry for all my senses. I could hear every sexy sound she made; I could see the prettiest bare little pussy I've ever seen. I could smell the clean and yet sultry smell of her at her most aroused. I could feel the slick hot wetness of her and I could taste the sweet, sweet flavor of that wetness. God knows I have one hell of a sweet tooth. I'm not sure how long I worshiped her with my fingers and mouth. I do know that she was rocked with at least seven very powerful climaxes before I lost count. I also know that I didn't stop until she was literally trying to turn over and crawl away from me.

I backed off the bed and had to open my shorts. Thank god I'd worn khakis or I might have done some damage. Mercedes gave me a smile like I've never seen on her face. I tried to evade her hand knowing what would happen. As I was eating her out, I'd been rubbing against the bed. The second she touched me, I shot off all over her face and tits. I came in huge ropes of jizz that looked too good against the chocolate of her skin for me to even begin to soften. I kissed her roughly; and stood back to see if she would get mad at me.

Instead she threw back her head and laughed. I love watching her laugh on the best of days, but now she was sitting here looking like some African fertility goddess covered in an offering. I actually felt my knees weaken. I had to sit down. She pulled back on her panties and sat astride me. Slowly she started to move her hips, forward and back then a dip and roll; it was exquisite torture. When she tired of tormenting me that wan she slid back off my lap and off the bed. And she sandwiched my cock between her tits.

"I've only ever read about this. So tell me if I do something wrong." She warned as she slowly started to squeeze my cock with her luscious tits.

Once found her rhythm, I begged, "Bend your head, and lick me." She got exactly what I meant and when the head of my cock peeked from between her tits, she laved it with that marvelous tongue of hers. My hands bunched in the covers of her bed. "God Yes. So good. Never had this before." And I so wasn't bullshitting. I'd never been with a chick who'd had enough tits for titty-fucking. This was unreal. "Damn I love you so fucking much." I screamed as I came coating her face yet again with my spunk. I would have grabbed my phone and taken a picture if I didn't know she would kill me for even thinking of it. As I lay there leaned up on my elbows so that I could memorize the way she looked in that very instant the phone on her night stand started to ring.


	10. Breathe

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to TellNoOne. So loved his/her Newton's Law, the story is like spicy bbq sauce…hot and sweet at the same time; very nice. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** If you would like to see Mercedes Outfit for this date, check out the link in my Profile. It will lead you to my Flicker Account for this story. The dress is quite fabu if I do say so myself.

**BTW 2:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know; besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: Could someone please PM me the title of the story with the lines detailing how all the Glee guys have noticed some part of Mercedes it includes the phrase "Artie almost has an orgasm every time she sings." It also talks about how Mike likes her hair, and Finn likes her smile (I think). I'm pretty sure that it is a Merck story, not Samcedes. Please and Thank you Very Much!_

**Chapter 10  
BREATHE**

**Ring Ring**

**Mercedes PoV**

The second Puck finished painting my face with his cum, the phone rang. We both looked over at the phone I grabbed a pillow and pressed it over my breasts before I answered. "Hello Jones Residence." I struggled to answer politely, while trying not to let whoever was calling realize that I was frantically wiping cum off my cheeks. Of Course Puck found all this Hilarious.

"Hey Baby girl. Look your father and I decided to just stay here overnight and go to church with Don and Beth."

"Oh ok, Well Cool." I said, my voice filled with the confusion I was feeling. They NEVER left me home alone.

"Yeah, it took some doing but I managed to convince your father that you were old enough to spend one night home alone without doing anything crazy. You are a senior in high school we can leave you alone for one night. AND not come home to a destroyed house or a pregnant daughter." My mother said in her stern tone. "Now your father says that if you agree to not do anything life changing, you may have a co-ed sleep over."

"Mom. You couldn't have told me that when there was time to actually get the crew together?" I said pouting.

"Yeah well, that's your father's idea. I personally think you should use some of those condoms I slipped into your purse and nightstand." She said teasingly.

"Damn Ma, are you trying to pimp me out?" I groaned, very carefully avoiding looking at Puck. Still thank God he cannot hear her side of this conversation.

"Now Baby Girl, you know better than that. But I'm not dumb and I can see just fine. That boy looks at you like he could sop you up with a biscuit. I'm not trying to judge him, but he's been with half of Lima. So I just want to make sure you stay safe." She said gently.

"We will be, Mom. I promise we will use a condom each and every time we get down. Promise." I said with a sigh.

"Good-now I do have a very maternal suggestion. Why don't you see if you can accompany Puck to Temple. If you two are serious, you should get to know more about him and Church is always a great place to start." She advised. "Then if he does stay the night, he can go to church with you in the morning."

"Yeah Mom…I'll see if Noah wants to take me to Temple. You do realize that his mom has to drag him half the time." I said, taking an opportunity to tease them both. One of the things I found most surprising and most lovable about Noah Puckerman is that he is responsible for his own Temple attendance, and he actually goes.

Since Puck couldn't verbally retaliate, he grabbed my ankle and nipped at my calf. I guess he decided that he liked it, because he started nibbling his way up to my thigh. I so completely blame that distraction for what slipped out of my mouth next. "Mom, why are you so –ok- with me and Noah having sex?"

"Because I know you and I see the way you look at him baby. Your heart has decided that he is the one. Besides, I know that you are a virgin, and I want your first time to be more than special. I want it to be perfect, like in those novels of yours. The ONLY way that is gonna happen is with a man who is both well and truly experienced, and who loves you. Noah is that man. From the rumors, he can make it incredible for you; and I can see the love in that boy's eyes when he looks at you. It still surprises him, I think, but it's there just the same." She sighed and I swear I could hear her biting back tears or something. "My first time was absolutely HORRIBLE. And I'd hate for you to bad memories like I do."

Even as Puck was lavishing my knee with his attention, I heard myself ask. "I want good memories too, but isn't it too soon?"

"Too soon by whose rules?" Momma scoffed. "I had only known your father for sixteen days the first time he and I made love. We got married after dating for three years. Things can work out fine if you don't follow all the good girl rules. Look answer me one question. What do YOU think twenty-thirty years down the road you would regret more; giving yourself to Noah, or not? If the answer is you'd regret never sleeping with him; then why wait for some mythical societal specific time for it? If you truly believe he is all that you've told me you believe him to be -then have fun. You have been a good girl. You've been the best daughter a mother could ask for. Consider my blessing your reward. Just use the condoms…I'm way too young to be a grandmother." She joked.

It was really cool to have my mother tell me that she thought I was the best daughter in the world. But I was having a hard time thinking it was ok to sex Puck already. We've only been going out for a few weeks.

"Ok well, just try to have fun. We should be back tomorrow after church." She added. "We love you. Have a good evening and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Yeah that's not as limiting as one might think. Even laying this conversation to the side; I thought to myself; I still remember that time I found her box of 'Before She Was Mama' mementos. "I love you too, Mama. Have a great night."

"Whoa," I whispered, as I looked down into Puck's big hazel eyes and realized that my mom was right. He was more than perfect for my first time. I knew that should the condom break, he has it within him to love and help me raise any child that might be created…no matter how slim the chance. I truly believe that he cares for me; he may even be in love with me. And while I'm not gonna tell him this yet, I am certain I am in love with him. Besides he actually gets me and in this town that is an amazing find. Plus while some girls may dig the idea of fumbling together and figuring things out… I've read too many historical romances. I think the best lover is a reformed rake. Damned if Puck doesn't fit the bill just right.

"Your mom wants us to go to Temple?" he, finally, asked into the silence.

"Yea, she thinks we should go to temple together tonight and then go to my church together tomorrow." I answered automatically. Still a bit lost in thought.

"We can do that like I said, Antwan, Berry's Black Dad comes to Temple most weeks. So I doubt you'll be the only black person there." He assured me.

"It still trips me out that he goes to temple with them and yet I have never seen Rachel step foot in our church, not even at Christmas. See that's just straight up disrespectful." I got up and began to pace. My embarrassment and the fact that I'm still processing the answer to my mom's question fueling my rant. "That will NOT be us. We ever have kids we will go to Temple together on Saturday and Methodist church together Sundays until the kids are old enough to decide for themselves. But I refuse to let them disrespect any part of their heritage like that."

**Future Plans**

**Puck PoV**

I don't know what made me hotter. The sexy way she strutted across her room; completely unconcerned with her near nakedness, her tits jiggling and her ass bouncing in her black panties. That was awe-inspiringly hot…but- and I know this is as unPuck like as any thought I've ever admitted to before—I found it just as hot, if not hotter, that she was actually talking about a future with me.

I am not that guy. I'm never 'future' guy. I'm good for a night guy, I'm Mr. Right Now. And I thought I was happy being Mr. Hit it and Quit it. But right now, in this moment. Mercedes Jones is talking about a future with me. And a chord is struck, a decision is made. I am going to do everything within my power to make sure that this lasts. I am going to be the man she marries. I am going to be the man who gives her the children she is currently ranting about. And I am going to be worthy of being that man.

"So what else did your mom say?" I asked into a break in her rant. I mean don't get me wrong. I had a pretty good idea from the half of the conversation I heard. And the half smile and chocolate blush just made me more sure. She threw herself across her rumpled bed and screamed into her pillows. I laid my head on her legs and resumed my kisses and nips to the back of her calves. Her skin is so soft and smells so good. "Come on, tell me what she said." I cajoled.

"She said that she not only slipped those condoms into my purse on our first date, she also put a box in my nightstand." She said leaning up. We sat up and she continued. "She also said that she and daddy won't be home until tomorrow after church. So she suggested that I take this amazingly rare opportunity to use as many of those condoms, as humanly possible—taking time out to attend Temple and Church." She said with some serious attitude.

I reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry…I'm sure she's just trying to make sure that you stay safe, and don't have that worry about what she would say or think playing in the back of your mind." I reassured her. "No pressure. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for."

"Oh don't get it twisted. I'm pretty much on board with getting down with you for real. It's just hella-squickish to know that my MOM is giving her thumbs up-let alone knows when it's happening." She groaned.

I threw my head back and laughed my ass off. I could actually see her point, but it was still funny as hell. When I calmed down, I gave her a smile and suggested, "Look its almost three now. Why don't we grab a shower and you throw on something that should be demure but looks smoking hot on you. We'll go swing my place and I'll get changed, grab an overnight bag…then we can go grab a bite to eat and hit Temple. You know you can't wait to see my sexy head in a yarmulke." We shared a laugh and I continued. "Tomorrow we can go to your church, and tonight, if you decide to let me all up in that, I'll be eternally grateful. If you decide that you just want me to hold you all night long-I'll be just as grateful. Probably have smurf balls, but I'll still be so completely happy just to hold you and grope you while you sleep."

**Grandma's Hands**

**Mercedes PoV**

We showered quickly and I took several minutes to curl my weave and brush on some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I shooed a dressed Puck down to the living room and I climbed into one of my guilty pleasure purchases. It was a black lace merry widow that had garters coming from its bottom seam. I pulled on black sheer thigh highs and affixed them to the garter straps. Then I pulled out a black lace thong and pulled that on over the top of the straps. That way if I have to pee, I don't have to fight the straps again. Looking in my mirror, I adjusted my breasts in the cups of the lingerie before I reached into my closet and pulled out a royal purple wrap dress with three quarter length sleeves. I threw in some CZ stud earrings, and donned a tiny diamond chip necklace. I slid into the dress tying the ties deftly. I pulled out a pair of low heeled black pumps, but I put them back grabbing instead a pair of deep purple suede ultra-high platform pumps. These were some seriously sexy shoes. I thought about putting them back, I mean Temple is Church. But before I knew it I was slipping them on, grabbing a purse and heading down the stairs.

I got a nice little thrill noticing that the front of Puck's khaki shorts was straining to the point of bursting. But he played it cool and followed through on his plan. In almost no time at all, we were done at his house. I was surprised to find it empty. I'd assumed that his mother and sister would be getting themselves ready for Temple. That wasn't the only surprise of the day. I'd assumed that we would head to the diner for dinner before we headed to the Synagogue. But instead, Puck drove us to Breadstix. He must have caught my look of astonishment. "Oh no Ms Thang…you are looking altogether too, too hot for the Diner. Besides, I've had dinner with your family I figure now is as good a time as any for you to have dinner with mine."

"Man, Puck, you cannot just drop a bombshell on a girl like that. I knew I should have worn the kitten heels, no I had to put on the sex in shoe form." I grumbled.

"Hey, don't worry. My mother is going to love you as much as I do." He assured me. "Besides its just Mom and Sarah and Bubbie Ezra." He said dragging me inside. The hostess showed us to a table where three generations of very similar looking females sat. Sarah looks like a very female version of Puck. Her hair and eyes are the same color and they share a nose. The shape and size of their eyes, as well as their smiles and overall facial shape is mirrored in the two older women at the table. Naomi Puckerman has the most beautiful honey brown eyes, I've ever seen. Her hair while still brown is a lot lighter than Noah's or Sarah; but nowhere near as light as the honey blonde of the very attractive older lady next to her. Bubbie Ezra is a gorgeous woman, who reminds me a lot of like Lauren Bacall. Her long thin fingers had been passed to her grandson. Her hands looked strong and yet very feminine and dainty. Despite having been a widow for over ten years, she still wore a beautiful antique bridal set.

"Oh my God, you look like Lauren Bacall." I blurt out. Please Lord, please just let the floor open up and swallow me.

"Thank you my dear. She's actually Jewish as well you know." Bubbie Ezra said kindly as I slid into the seat Puck held out for me.

"Bubbie, Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes…My grandmother Ezra Joan Perske." Puck said proudly. "You've met my mother, at that glee performance sophomore year. The tween diva over there is my original baby girl Sarah."

I can see the look in his eyes and I know for that moment he is thinking of Beth. "Hey, it's okay. She's well taken care of; I'm sure of it. We know Shelby's full name, and even her social when you are ready we can find her and I'm sure that she will let us see Beth." I assure him gently.

"Oh Noah, boychick…I like this one. She understands you. She gets what's important. She's willing to go to Temple with you. Now…Mercedes. What do you know about our faith?" She asks imperatively.

"Well I know that the first five books of the Torah and the Bible are the same…and I know that for the most part the Bible's Old Testament tells the history of the Jewish people. So I know where all of your first names come from. Noah…the man with the arc. Sarah, the mother of Isaac, Wife of Abram, Mother of many nations. Naomi, the mother-in-law of Ruth, Ezra, ok his story is a bit worrying, since he was so against Jewish men marrying outside the faith…but then again you are a woman not a man…so anyway. I know that it's a rather pact answer, but Judaism and Christianity really come down to the fact that I believe that Jesus was the Christ…the Messiah, and you believe that while he may have been a prophet, the Messiah has yet to come." I answered respectfully.

The smile on Bubbie Ezra's face was fabulous, and mirrored on her daughter's. "Oh she is a keeper. She knows our history far, far better than that Quinn girl, and she is much, much less abrasive than that tarty little Berry girl." Bubbie said to her daughter.

"I like Rachel." Naomi said defensively. "Don't get me wrong I like you as well Mercedes. But I like Rachel just fine."

"Oh please. You like the girl's voice. She can sing…but she has HORRIBLE manners, and a terrible personality. She wants to be Barbara…there is only one Barbara, and she is as gracious as she is talented." Bubbie chided. "Besides, as much as I would like to stay pro-Jewish, I've never heard a Jewish songstress other than Barbara who can compete with a full figured black female singer. Barbara herself stops when Aretha sings."

"Bubbie you should have heard My Girl sing Ain't No Way, last year. You and Mom were visiting Yetta Esther during the Night of Neglect …but she was amazing." Puck told her making me blush again.

"When Aretha sings that song God himself weeps." Bubbie said nostalgically.

"Well then there wasn't a dry eye in Heaven that night, 'cause Lil Mama's version was even better." Puck told her. His voice rang with such sincerity and conviction; I could almost feel his belief that his words were true.

"Puck, baby, I love that you think so…but that is pretty near blasphemy. NO ONE sings better than Aretha Franklin." I whispered. Not quietly enough, because Bubbie and Naomi started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I definitely like this one, Noah, when you are ready, I have my mother's engagement ring. It would be perfect on her hand." Bubbie said in a clear decisive way.

"Whoa. When I asked if I needed to marry Quinn…you asked me if I could afford a ring for her." He teased. I even had to chuckle at the affronted look on Bubbie's face.

"Phhh please. That one. She was a nice enough looking girl but no character. Too selfish. Someday she will make a fine woman, I'm sure; but she has a lot of growing to go first. Besides you didn't love her the way you should. You loved her for carrying your child. But this one, Mercedes, she's a good girl. Beautiful, good head on her shoulders; she would never ask you to forget your Beth. Yes, this one I like. I can see that you love her. You look at her the way your grandfather used to look at me. Rest his soul." She told him, her voice growing thick. "Your grandfather and I had far too few years together, and I thank God every day for the time we did have." She turned to me with a wry smile. "Besides when Noah introduced Quinn to his mother, she said, "Oh…Naomi, like the supermodel."

Yeah I can see where that would not endear Quinn to a lady like Ezra Perske. Puck's grandfather had been in the World Trade Center Towers on 9-11. He'd told me about the feelings of rage he'd felt. For a while he'd toyed with the thought of joining the army because of it. But Puck doesn't take orders well. His grandmother had moved to Lima to be close to her daughter and grandchildren after wards. He doesn't have many memories of his Grandfather, and Sarah, none at all. Just the thought of it makes me horribly sad.

"We were high school friends, but didn't become more until we met again at college." He explained to me. "We both went to Georgetown…but it was so big we didn't know it until sophomore year." She laughed. We spent dinner talking and laughing and getting to know each other. After dinner, Bubbie asked me to ride with her and let Naomi and Sarah ride to the Synagogue with Puck. As soon as we were settled Bubbie's car, she turned to me and said sweetly. "Please sing me something, Maybe Billie Holliday?"

"I only know one Billie Holliday song, and it's depressing." I warned before I began. "Southern Trees bare a strange fruit, blood on the leaves and blood at the root…black bodies swinging in the southern breeze. Strange hanging in the poplar trees." I crooned.

Bubbie shivered. "Oh my dear, dear girl. Your voice is amazing. Noah may be right." She gave me a wry smile. "I will never actually say it until at least ten years after Aretha has gone from this world. But for now I'll just say that Noah may be right."

The service at the Temple was different than anything I'd ever experienced before. It's strange that even though the words and songs and chants were in a completely different language most of the time. I could still feel the presence of the Holy Ghost. It was just as reverent and spiritual as attending my church. It was simply as though the preacher was speaking from the Old Testament. Well and in Hebrew. After the service, we all exchanged hugs, and Puck and I climbed into his truck and he drove us out to our spot.

"You do realize that my parents are gone for the night." I reminded him.

"Maybe I had a completely romantic reason for bringing you here." He said with a snarky grin.

"And did you?" I asked teasingly.

"No…I just forgot." He said with a chuckle, as he started the truck.

**Neighbors Know My Name**

**Puck PoV**

We drove back to her house in a comfortable silence. It still amazes that I can sit with her and do nothing at all and still be filled with happiness and joy. Man she is turning me into a bigger girl than Finnessa. When we got to her home I grabbed my overnight bag and escorted her to the door. We shared a kiss as intense as any we've ever had before and I knew she had made up her mind about whether or not I'd be feeling her from the inside or not tonight. She unlocked her home and led me inside. Once again she took my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into her room.

She gave me a wicked smile and turned to her IPod in its dock. She fiddled for a minute before I heard the opening notes and strong beats of a rhythm and blues song begin to ring filling the room with sensuality. When I heard the words, 'now's the time; I feel like making love with you.' I got so hard so fast; I actually got a bit light headed. "God baby…are you saying what I think you are with that song?" Leave it to my Lil Mama, to say it with song.

"Yeah, it was this one or Betty Wright, and her voice is not the background music I want for my first time." She said with a smile.

I stood and gathered her in my arms. She and I stood swaying to the D'Angelo song. I leaned down, though not as far as usual, and captured her lips in a kiss. By the time I lifted my head, the song had changed to Anthony Hamilton's Can't Let Go. And without thought, I found myself pouring my hearts into singing the lyrics. Lyrics that said EVERYTHING I felt for this amazing woman in my arms. "God made no mistakes, when he sheltered me in your heart." I crooned. "No matter what the people say I'm gonna love you any way…you are my life. I can't let go."

We danced to the rest of the song, me singing the words of my heart. When the next song came on it was back to straight up sex, as Kelly Rowland's Motivation began. She pushed me to the bed and untied the ties holding her dress together and revealed the hottest, most sexy, most arousing, most dick hardening sight I've ever seen. She stood there in some super sexy lingerie thing, thigh high stockings and those skyscraper fucking heels. Her tits looked like they were being offered up in a bed of black lace, and then she turned around to bend down and pick up her dress. And I am man enough to admit that I blacked out for a few seconds. There was no blood left anywhere in my body other than my dick. Her ass looked luscious; it was framed and displayed by a black lace thong. When I came to she was hanging her dress in her closet. I quickly shed my suit and put it on a hanger as well. She took it from me and slid it into her closer next to her dress. And my heart sped up seeing my cloths hanging there with hers made me feel even more determined to make sure this was the best night of her life thus far.

I reached out and pulled her back into my arms. "I suck ass when it comes to talking about feelings, and you know more about mine than any other soul on the face of the planet. But before we do this I want to say I love you. I mean that in every way a man can mean that to a woman. I love you protectively, I love you erotically, I even love you platonically, and I didn't think I was wired that way. I don't have many memories of my Zayde Hiram, but I remember they came out that summer before he died, and he and I did everything we could together. He noticed I was already noticing girls, and he told me '_Chaya_, my boy, one day; if you are very lucky; you will meet a woman who is fiery and strong. She will have amazing _chutzpah_ She will care for you when you don't even like yourself. She may not be of the faith…but she will respect the fact that you are and allow you to raise your children in both faiths. Your girl will not let you get away with anything just because you are cute. She will not allow you to undervalue who you are or not live up to your true potential. She will be the most beautiful woman in the world to you and you will alternate between being relieved and so angry you cannot see straight that the whole world doesn't see her the way you do. This, my _Chaya_, is the girl you will marry. She is the prayer I pray for you…that you will know love like I found with your Bubbie Ezra.' He was right. Cause you are all of that and even more. You are far beyond anything I deserve, but I'll be damned if I'll willingly let you go."

Ok. So I'm new to these emotional interchanges, but it can be a good thing when a girl cries…Right? She hugs me so tightly, I think I may bruise. But I'm hugging her just as hard.

"Thank you. I know how hard it is for you to share something like that. Thank you. I love you too. I love the Noah, and the Puck. I love how much you love Beth; I love every new part of you I discover every day. You, Noah Ezra Puckerman, are like an onion. You have a whole lot of layers. I think I'll still be uncovering new ones when we are eighty." She gives me a saucy grin. "And you were right. You were dead sexy in your yarmulke."

I started to kiss her, and man I hope that I never have to really stop. My hands ghost over the sexy soft skin of her shoulders; I smooth them over the lace and sheer satiny fabric of her lingerie. "I don't know whether I want to make love to you in or out of this sexy ass shit first." I groan when we separate for air.

"Better make up your mind...cause once I'm out of it it's off for the rest of the night." She teased.

"You decide. Tonight's all about you." I whisper.

"Well then, if tonight's all about me, I want to play with you. I want you to sit down in my desk chair and enjoy for a while." She teased. She headed back to her IPod while I sat down at her desk and turned the chair to face her. Thankfully it was a very comfy fabric chair, and not vinyl or plastic.

Motivation began to play again, and Lil Mama strolled over to me. Her every movement was sensuality personified. She pulled me to my feet before dropping to her knees in front of me. She looked up at me her pretty brown eyes darkened with horniness. "Some of my hottest fantasies and daydreams begin with us like this…most of the time you are weaving a lot more; and I'm wearing a lot less." She smiled before pulling my boxers down. I was so hard my cock jumped out at her and almost hit her in the eye. "I don't know why but I always cum the hardest when I think of us like this. I want you to talk me through it. tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"Lil Mama, you are too fucking hot like that. God, one day we're gonna play this game again, I'll be FULLY dressed even my damn letterman jacket. And you are gonna kneel before me in those same scraps of lace and you will follow my every command. But for now, I want you lick out your tongue and lick my cock."

She complied gently lapping at my cock, twirling and twisting her little pink tongue over my flesh. "Good girl, now, take the head into your mouth. Gahhh…" I groaned as her hot wet mouth closed around me. "Yeah, baby, ummh. Slide your mouth down as far as you can. Hunn so good. Go a little farther. Yeah, now stick out your tongue and lick my balls. God baby…as good as this feels…and god damn this feels so fucking good! The mind fuck is even better, cause it's your sexy ass mouth on me. And here in your room I can see, OH FUCK! I can see every move you make. Yeah. Bob your head back and forward, and suck hard as you back off." I groaned and could feel my balls tightening up. "Damn, getting so close. Wrap those gorgeous lips around the head and flick your tongue over the tip. Ummm Yeah…that's it baby. Fuck. I'm gonna cum, and I want you to swallow every drop. God Baby, fuck I love looking down and seeing my cock in your pretty little mouth."

For the next few moments nothing intelligent came out of my mouth. Mostly Yeahs and Gods, and I love yous, I filled her mouth and she swallowed every drop, before smiling up at me. She stood up and shimmied out of her thong, before climbing onto her bed. I stepped out of my jockeys and joined her on the bed. We kissed, and I caressed her body, I used my mouth and tongue to worship her uncovered skin, before starting to uncover her; beginning with her stockings. I used my mouth and hands to ease the sheer material down and off her feet before laving her little toes with my attention. I kissed my way up her legs and indulged my desire to taste her and bring her to an orgasm while that sexy ass black lace framed her pussy. I unhooked the many hooks, dropping sucking kisses to her exposed skin, then lavished attention on her tits. I fucking love her tits. And hearing all the sounds of her pleasure, her sexy moans, and begging was too much, I'd busted as hard as hell not an hour ago and I could cut diamonds with my dick. I reached into her night stand and found the condoms her mom had gotten her. They were even the right kind.

Shaking off the curious thought of how Mrs. Jones knew the right condoms, I quickly rolled one on. Kissing Mercedes deeply, I pressed myself against her pussy, going as slowly as I could. I watched her face as it fluctuated between wonder, desire and unfortunately pain. "God Baby' I'm sorry this hurts. It gets better." I said carefully stretching her open and entering her. It was like sliding into a silken, scalding hot fist. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, I couldn't do a damn thing but feel. There was nary a sound in the room aside from our heavy breathing as she took me deeper and deeper into her. Our eyes locked together, I was having a hard time controlling the damn near palpable need to sink as deeply into her as I could. My fingers biting into the lush flesh of her thighs. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and braced herself, I popped her cherry and sunk in deeper.

"God, yeah." She moaned. "So full."

I pushed forward and retreated a bit, gaining inches until my entire nine inches was buried inside of her. Sweating and shivering, I leaned over her. I placed a nipping kiss next to her ear.

"That felt good, didn't it?" I murmured. "You got some masochistic tendencies don't you baby. Fuck that's hot.

A soft whimper was the only response she gave me. I pulled my cock slowly out of her body, her pussy was so tight it practically suctioned me back in. I groaned at the feel of her tight hot wetness. She looked up at me and smiled. Leaning up she pressed a kiss to my mouth, delving her tongue in between my lips. "Start slow…But fuck me Puck. Fuck me until I'm hoarse from screaming your fucking name."


	11. U Got It Bad

**Big Girls Can Be Sexy Too!**

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to mariposafria . So loved his/her Samcedes Summer in LA, the story is very sweet and yet very real. Great job. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know; besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

**CHAPTER ****11 ****  
TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT  
**

* * *

**Ambient PoV**

Puck was no stranger to fucking a woman but he had never deflowered one before. He almost always had to go slow because of his girth but here and now he tried to move as slowly as his tautly stretched control would allow. He repositioned the head at the mouth of her pussy and sought her opening. Even with his dick breaking her barrier moments ago, he knew this would still be difficult. The opening resisted the intruder, but he pushed slightly forward and the tapered end of his cockhead forced her open like nature intended. Puck pushed forward a bit more and forced the walls of her cunt to stretch and accept another bit of the intruder. He stopped and allowed Mercedes seconds to adjust to the new feeling and pressure. She was tight. She was tighter than anyone before. Her pussy squeezed his dick, almost to the point of delicious pain. After giving her a few moments, he pushed forward again. Mercedes arched her back and cried out with an appealing groan. Puck stopped moving, even breathing, to make sure she was okay. She settled back down to the bed and looked at him. The pain in her face was obvious, but it was tempered by a rather guilty pleasure.

Puck waited again but soon she urged him on.

Puck pushed slowly forward into her completely uncharted waters. Her pussy still resisted, fighting every inch with its tightness. The intruder was too powerful and slowly her cunt stretched to accept its monstrous visitor. It took several more seconds for Puck to work his whole cock in. She bucked again as he first hit her cervix, and then tilted her hips a bit allowing him to move deeper. She whimpered her pain and Puck pulled back a little. He waited there to allow her time to adjust to the fullness and pain.

Mercedes was amazed. She still had pain from her torn hymen but the incredible fullness shocked her. It felt better than she had ever, ever thought it could or would for her first time. Puck, patiently waited above her, watching her face with keen interest. 'God, she is tight and so fucking wet,' he thought. 'I hope I'm not hurting her too much. But she looks almost like…Nah.'

"Mercedes, you okay?" he asked.

"God, yeah." She moaned. "So full."

Puck pushed forward and retreated a bit, gaining inches until his entire nine inches was buried inside of her. Sweating and shivering, he leaned over her. He placed a nipping kiss next to her ear.

"That felt good, didn't it?" he murmured; everything he was seeing and feeling from her finally clicked into place in his mind. "You got some masochistic tendencies don't you baby. Fuck that's hot."

A soft whimper was the only response she gave him. He pulled his cock slowly out of her body, her pussy was so tight it practically suctioned him back in. He groaned at the feel of her tight hot wetness. She looked up at him and smiled. Leaning up she pressed a kiss to his mouth, delving her tongue in between his lips. "Start slow…But fuck me Puck. Fuck me until I'm hoarse from screaming your fucking name."

Puck eased back and forth very slowly. The tightness of her pussy was squeezing him with wondrous affect. He didn't know how long he could last, but he wanted desperately to make it long enough for her to feel pleasure, for her cum. But he wasn't sure that would even be possible for her or him to last. Mercedes trembled beneath him as he slowly worked his cock. Puck went as slow as he could for several minutes. When Mercedes seemed to settle into the rhythm with him, he picked up a margin of speed.

Puck tried hard to avoid striking her cervix, but every once in a while he would and Mercedes would groan. As he picked up speed, he noticed a change in Mercedes's facial expression. The pleasure seemed to increase and even spike when Puck went deeper than he thought safe. Astonishment crept across his face. Soon she was moaning and little yips and yelps of pleasure seemed to rocket from her throat. He picked up a little more speed and Mercedes tightened her grip on his ass. She was still so tight to his cock it felt like a warm, wet velvet glove caressing his cock every time he pushed in. Puck pushed forward fucking her now at a normal pace.

"Oh, God," Mercedes said. "It feels wonderful. Fuck me, Puck. Fuck me please…God yes," she said.

Puck sped up and groaned himself from the incredible feelings. "Oh, god! Oh, god!" Mercedes screamed this time. "Fuck me, Puck. Harder. Please fuck me hard."

Puck rammed into her with little regard for the fact she was a virgin minutes earlier. His cock was in control now; his mind was a frenzy of sexual bliss. He'd cum soon and there was no way he wanted to stop it. Mercedes's words were igniting his passion even more, driving him on to release.

Fortunately he did not need to worry if she would make it because Mercedes was already there. For a while now, she had been meeting his thrusts and pushed up into them. Her brain had never known this kind of pleasure. The exquisite feels radiating from her clit had reached her brain and pushed it to overload. She bucked up against him one last time and froze stiff. Rockets burst in her head as her orgasm rocked her like an atomic bomb.

Puck continued to pump into her even as her orgasm rocked her, making her pussy muscles clench tightly. The feelings were beyond anything she had ever felt before. Time seemed to stand still as her climax bore through her. She barely came down when his consistent fucking drove her right over the edge again as she felt cock swelling and erupting into the condom.

Mercedes clung onto Puck's ass with a death grip, wanting him to never stop fucking her or her orgasm to end. But eventually, after he slowed down, she started to come back to reality. It took a bit for them both to recover and breathe more normally. Mercedes felt Puck pull back and his long, thick penis slide from her pussy. She watched as puck deftly removed the condom and tied the end into a knot before dropping it into her waste basket. Puck slid over next to her on the rumpled bed and looked at her. She turned her head to look at him. His hand came up to caress her left breast and nipple.

"How was your first time, 'Woman'," he emphasized the word Woman, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh, my god, Puck, it was the freaking hotness," Mercedes said. "The early part was painful when you broke my cherry but it's almost like that made it phenomenal. I came twice, one right after the other. They were the most incredible orgasms of my life."

"I'm glad you liked it," Puck said proudly.

"How was it for you?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"It was so fucking hot," he said. "Your pussy was so tight it felt perfect squeezing my dick."

"Oh, Puck, you filled me so damn full, you felt fucking huge inside me," she said.

They kissed passionately for several minutes as Puck continued to idly play with her tit.

When they broke the kiss, Mercedes asked, "How soon could we do it again?"

Puck smiled at her and said, "Let me go get cleaned up, I'll come back and play with those big pretty tits of yours, and we'll be able to go again in no time." They made love three more times that night, before Puck called a halt. Each time Mercedes found her release in the arms of her lover. "You won't be able to move tomorrow, if we go again." He said before he lifted her in his arms, much to her surprise, and carried her to the bathroom, a quick, hot, shower later and they curled around each other in her bed.

This was a new experience they shared together. Never before had Puck slept with a girl other than when his little sister had a nightmare; and the only boy Mercedes had ever shared a bed with was Kurt, who only technically counted as a male. They slept tangled together, Puck's hands, even in his sleep, roving over her lush form. He woke near dawn, his mouth suckling her nipple, and his fingers working furiously at her clit and pussy. Mercedes' screams of pleasure were actually what brought Puck out of his dreams of her.

Despite his good intentions, Puck's sleep addled mind and raging libido took over for him and he was pressing his fully engorged cock into Mercedes' throbbing, rolling, climaxing pussy before she came down from the heights of her orgasm. "Condom." Mercedes reminded him quickly. Puck rolled to the front of the bed and quickly fitted himself with a prophylactic before rejoining his girl and sheathing himself fully in her warmth.

"Goddamn, I'm gonna have to marry you, woman. Fuck if you don't feel even better all soft and sleepy." Puck moaned against Mercedes lips as he kissed her again and again. He moved his mouth to the sensitive skin behind her ear and laved and sucked the spot until it was tender and bruised. He smiled a satisfied smile against her skin as he heard her scream out his name yet again. "Gotta wait a while though, cause the second you say I do, I'm burning every condom we own. Gonna cum in your tight tiny little pussy every single day." He told her as he fucked her hard and fast to another screeching orgasm. "Maybe two, three times on my sabbath, and three or four times on yours."

"Fuck, Noah, are you trying to say you plan on keeping me knocked up?" Mercedes asked breathlessly. Puck pulled out of her and roughly turned her onto her stomach before entering her forcefully from behind. The scream of pleasure that ripped out of her brought a delighted smile to Puck's face.

"Hell no, my freaky little Mama. You can get on the pill, or the shot or whatever you want. But I'm not using condoms ever again once you are legally mine." He said before carefully grabbing her hair, and wrenching her head to the side, baring her neck. He thrust forward hard, and bit her neck just a touch harder. "Besides, if I want to knock your sexy ass up and keep you that way…I think you will let me. Know why? Cause you are a freaky little thing who likes it when I dominate you; and love it when I hurt you just right." He growled into her ear. Mercedes proved him correct by cumming so hard she dragged him into the abyss of bliss with her.

It took every ounce of determination within him to not immediately join Mercedes in sleep. He managed to get up, clean himself up and grab a super-hot wash cloth to press against her sore little pussy. He left the rag in place and snuggled back down to get some more sleep.

When they awoke the next morning and dressed for church, the young couple made an interesting discovery. Mercedes was only able to speak in the barest of whispers. A fact which filled Puck with a very masculine pride. However the same fact filled Mercedes with indignation. "You cannot be mad at me for doing something you TOLD me to do in the first place." Puck kept saying as they breakfasted and headed to the church.

Puck's first ever Methodist church attendance with Mercedes was a rousing success. He loved the choir and the music, and even the message which compared the old testament's eye for an eye with the new testament's turn the other cheek made him consider the Karofsky situation in a bit of a new light. He now understood why Mercedes was giving the idiot a chance to make things right. The two new lovers made it home and spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning Mercedes' room, washing her bedding and taking out the amassed trash. Then they cooked dinner, finishing just as the elder Jones pulled into the drive.

**Always On Time**

**Mercedes PoV**

"So did you two kids have a good time at church?" Fortitude Jones asked us after we were all settled at the table.

"It was so amazing. They sang this one song that funnily enough summed up the whole Jewish faith in one song. It was ummm. I can probably sing it…but the chorus was so long I'm not sure what the title was." Puck said excitedly. "And the rabbi- I mean preacher talked about how we should forgive people instead of getting even. Which explains why Mercedes is always so good about giving people second and third and fourth chances. It was crazy cool."

"I'm glad you liked it, Noah." My mom told him, barely keeping back a smile. "And, Mercy, how did you like Temple?"

"It was different than I expected. The Hebrew chanting was beautiful, but in an entirely different way than our hymns and songs. Plus, maybe I was having a Finn moment, but I thought that the Holy Spirit was an advent of Christianity, but I could feel it in the synagogue just like I feel it in our church." I said honestly.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, that was a Finn moment. What did you think was with Shadrach, Meshach and Abednego in the Furnace, or Daniel in the lion's den?"

"God." I answered in a duh voice. And the four of us disintegrated into a theological discussion, which lasted so long Puck's mother called to ask him if he was staying over again. I walked him out to his truck where we said our good nights.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing me half senseless. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you. One night and I'm hooked like Ashy Larry."

"I should never have introduced you to Chappelle show." I groaned leaning up for another kiss. "Damn, come on Puck…be bad. Can't you sneak back into my room or something?"

"Have you seen how far that tree is from your window?" He asked flabbergasted. "You know your dad is too fucking big to play with. Besides I respect him and your mom too much to pull some shit like that."

"I know." I whispered. "Night."

"Love you, Woman." He returned as he climbed into the cab of his truck.

"Love you too Puck." I said with a smile. I went inside as he drove off. To be confronted by my mother.

"Is there a reason you sound like you've been gargling with rusty knives?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I know my face went up into flames. Thankfully they don't show through on me. "Umm, I may have said something ill-advised and Puck took it as a challenge." I responded, subconsciously parroting a response she had given to my Aunt Bethany one day when I was ten and Beth asked Momma why she was walking strangely.

Momma got one of those 'MOM' looks on her face, half my baby's all grown up, and half look at my little baby. "So you have good memories?" she prodded.

"The best any woman in the history of the world has ever had." I said with a goofy smile.

She enveloped me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, dear. But watch out. Your dad is already saying that you seem different. Keep your hair down for a few days…maybe a week. You have a HUGE hickey on the back of your neck."

Its days like today, that make me wish I could actually die of embarrassment.

**Half Crazy**

**Puck PoV**

The next day was heaven and hell. I got less than no sleep the night before, and since we were in school there was no way to fulfill my feenin' for my woman. Then there was Santana making it worse. We'd barely gotten into the damn school good, before Santana caught a good look at me and Mercedes and somehow she knew.

"OH MY GOD! Wheezy got popped!" she shouted, before running over and dragging my woman off.

"'TANA, Keep your hands off…She's mine." I yelled after them. How the hell did I ever have sex with her? She's like my freaking lesbo twin. That's as incestuous as Blain and Berry hooking up at her 'life experiences' party last year. That memory made my head burn. I think I need brain bleach. I made my way to Mercedes' locker and waited for her there. Apparently the gossip grapevine here is just as freaking efficient as ever, before Santana even brought 'Cedes back to me, Quinn was stalking up the hallway looking pissed as hell.

She knocked me into the lockers like she was Finn big. "You better have made it better than good for her, Noah Puckerman. And you better have used a goddamned condom." She growled shaking a finger under my nose.

"Oh please, like you care what happens to Mercedes. After all she did for you, despite the way you treated her before I knocked you up, you barely say three words to her a day." I growled right back.

"No matter what you think, you just better make sure that you don't wreck her life. She would never give up her child and her life would be harder than it has to be with one." Quinn said giving me a stern look.

I gave her a hard look right back. "You are right; Mercedes would never give away our child. she and I would raise it together. Eventually we WILL raise children together, God willing. But, right now, you need to get up out my face. If you want to thank Mercedes for all she's done for you, you don't need to try to 'protect' her from me. You need to stop being a drama queen and be a fucking friend."

Apparently Queen Quinn didn't like what I had to say, 'cause she stormed off like someone lit a fire under her ass. I didn't even notice that Artie and Sam had come up beside me. "Whoa, so you really love her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't want to answer such a girly question but I didn't want to deny Mercedes either.

Sam gave me a huge smile. "That's good. She's a great girl. You make sure that you treat her right." He said before turning and walking away. I could tell by the slump of his shoulders that he wasn't quite as happy as he tried to seem.

"I'm glad for you Puck…Look at you; you've become a real boy." Artie teased. "Don't worry about Sam. He'll be ok. He just needs to find a girl as great as Mercedes. So maybe, he'll eventually be alright. I'm rooting for you bro…but if you hurt her…if you're playin' her; I will figure out some way to kill you. And really who's gonna believe that the dude in the wheelchair managed to kill the jock." The look I gave him made him laugh. "Don't worry I'll be real mad at her if she's playin' you…but I'm not gonna threaten her. Mercedes dad could break me in half."

"Shoot, forget Fort. Mercedes could break your scrawny ass in half." I joked. Artie and I shared a laugh and I couldn't help but thank the Lord that I'd found my way into glee and out of the hell I'd created for myself. And in that moment I knew exactly the song I wanted to do for Sectionals.

I barely made it through the day; Living for kisses and surreptitious gropes in between classes. But eventually it was time for show choir; thankfully we were close enough to sectionals to have moved into the three times a week practices. As soon as everyone was in their seats I stood up and grabbed my guitar. "Mr. Schue. I have the song Finn and I are gonna do for the male duet competition at Sectionals." I sat on the stool and began to sing. Every word ringing with the fact that I meant them with each and every fiber of my being.

**"**_**You Save Me**_**" (Kenny Chesney)**

_Every now and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge_

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here_

This verse was all about how I used to be. The Puck who couldn't wait to fuck a new MILF every day of the summer, the one who collected panties from chickenheads, like they were solid gold trophies. But Mercedes made me start to change even when she and I were just together to increase our social ducketts.

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

She saves me with her truth, her wisdom and her respect for herself and for me. She saves me simply by believing that I am worth saving.

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do_

I'm still not sure how someone who seems to be so different from me can be more like me than anyone else I've ever known. She understands my thought and feelings even before I do. She gives me the space to get there myself, supporting me without smothering me.

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love_

I refuse to let this be true. I will tell her each and every day. Not only that she saved me, but that she is beautiful and fierce and so fucking sexy it's all I can do not to drag her off like a cave man every moment of every day.

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a highwire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

She's my net and hopefully I can be hers. I can show her that those doubts and insecurities she has are nothing in the face of my love for her, my desire for her.

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

I'd kept my eyes locked on Mercedes beautiful smile the entire time I was singing. When I finished she stood and walked over to me. This kiss she initiated and it was deeper than it looked to anyone else. She wiped tears I didn't even think I was capable of crying from my cheeks. We stood there wrapped up in each other, and I looked around finally seeing the faces of those around me.

Quinn was smiling at me like she finally believed that I would rather preform my own scrotum removal before I hurt this beautiful soul in my arms. Artie and Sam, those sensitive mofos were straight up weepy. Mike and Tina had been swaying with each other while I sang, and were now making out heavily. Finn was giving me his proud papa face. Which is the only face he makes that doesn't look confused. Santana had grabbed Brittany's hand and they both had tears rolling down their cheeks. Lauren was giving me her 'are you trying to make me show actual emotion' look. In other words she'd been touched too, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give us the satisfaction of knowing it. But I knew she was happy for me and Mercedes. She was the very first person to give me the 'hurt her and I'll fuck you up' speech. But she'd given it to Mercedes too, so she was all good in the hood. I didn't see Berry, though I know she'd been here when I started.

Mr. Schue was standing to the side, tears on his cheeks and yet he was smiling. His face was proud and his hands squeezing each other, like he'd had to stop himself from clapping or some shit. "Puck if you and Finn even do half that well on the duet. You guys are a lock for best male duet. That was amazing."

Finn and I went to work hammering out the rearrangement with Brad. While Mercedes and Tina argued, good naturedly over which song to do for their duet. Mr. Schue was trying, valiantly, to convince Santana and Brittany that the main group song needed to have a bit more of a message than _Telephone_ or _Teach 'em how to Dougie_. Before I knew it I was dropping a kiss on Lil Mama's mouth and running to football practice.

**Rachel PoV**

I know that there were rumors flying around the school all day that Noah and Mercedes had consummated their relationship; but until that, performance, in glee I didn't believe it. I'm not even sure why I'm upset. I mean Mercedes is nice. But she isn't as attractive as I am. I'm no Quinn or Santana, but I know that I am much closer to beauty than Mercedes. I've been involved with Puck, he and I share a religious and cultural background. So why is he looking at her like she hung the moon? Why is she the one to turn him back from his playboy ways? Why am I never the girl who gets the guy? Finn is back with Quinn. Jessie called me the most selfish person he knew including himself, and moved to New York. And now Puck is talking about being with Mercedes in a forever type of love. What is so wrong with ME?


	12. Pray for You

**Big Girls Can Be Sexy Too!**

**Recommendation/Dedication:** Recommendation/Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Chrissy0Chris. So loved her _The Kind of Love Your Mom Used to Warn You About_, the story is very sweet and yet very Sexy. Great job. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know; besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_HAPPY BIRTHWEEK TANA!  
_

_Sorry so short, I'm kind of feeling blue...Reviews might really help.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER ****12 ****  
**Puck Pov

I knew something was up when I entered the locker room to find Karofsky waiting by my locker. "Puckerman, you've gotta talk to your girl. I need more time."

"Look, if you want more time…I guess you'd better ask Mama for it your own damn self." I told the poor tubby bastard. "You brought this shit all on yourself."

"How?" Karofsky whined. "It's not my fault Hummel's a fucking fairy."

"It's not his fault he's gay, any more than it's your fault that you are." I said caustically. "What is your fault is the fact that you chose to be complete and total dickhead about it."

"Oh please. Like I was the only one to bully Hummel." He scoffed. "I remember your sanctimonious ass putting him in a dumpster a time or twenty."

"Yeah I did. He and I have talked that shit out though. And you were the only one who never stopped. You were the one who threatened to kill him. You were the one who sexually harassed him." I retorted. "You got so pissed cause you were attracted to him that you damn near raped him. Do you know what would have happened then? Either Burt or Finn or maybe Mercedes, one of them would have destroyed you. So suck it up and write the damn apology." I said as I slammed my locker open. "You have until the end of the day or I'm telling Cedes everything. I'm done keeping this shit from her."

"But-but." Karofsky groaned.

"But my ass." Finn said as he joined the discussion. "You'd better be happy you're only worried about Mercedes right now. I'm having a hard time not letting my mom and Burt know the truth. Do you think it's fair to our family not to be whole because of you? Do you think it's fair that you ran my brother from his friends and family because you are too much of a fucking wuss…a damn coward to come out of your cozy little closet?" Finn said getting angry. "You know what? You need to miss Mercedes' deadline. I hope she takes out a full article in the Muckraker. I hope she kicks you in the balls every time she passes you in the hall. I hope she gets all the girls in glee to give you slushy facials every day for the rest of your high school career. I hope she gives Lauren the Sam's pack of Snickers bars just to beat your ass on the daily."

"Why? You too much of a bitch to do it yourself." Karofsky said feeling big and broady.

"Sorry Dave…but unlike your boyfriend Adams, I don't hit girls." Finn replied walking away from the bully.

Yeah and life only went down from there. Bieste was a bear she made us all run extra laps for a missed play from Friday's game. While we won, she was upset about that turnover. Then after practice I walked out the locker room to be confronted by Rachel.

"Noah, I'd like a just a second of your time if you would." She started pleasantly.

"Where did you disappear to after glee?" I asked turning my attention to her fully. For some reason she was giving me the willies.

"I, I just needed some time to think." She replied, she gave me a bright smile. "You know Noah; I have done some serious thinking, and maybe some growing since the Horizons assignment. I have always embraced my Jewish side very fully; however there has been one area where I've neglected, to my detriment, to look within God's chosen people. I have dated outside our race for far too long, and it has only caused me pain and misery. I believe that it is time that I return to my roots."

I gave her an appraising look. "I'm sure Jewfro will be glad to hear that."

She shook her head before continuing, "No you misunderstand. I am not seeking a relationship with Jacob, I would like to begin a relationship with you." she said as though she was bestowing a great honor on me.

"You do of course realize that my current girlfriend would have a rather large problem with that." I said moving back from her. I'm sure now that she's crazy and I don't trust her not to do something soap opera-like. Like jumping at me just as Mercedes came round the corner.

"While Mercedes is a nice enough girl, you cannot be serious about her and I'm sure that some one of your physical virility must find her figure and form to be off putting to say the least." Rachel said with such certainty that I really want to punch her in the head. "I mean she is not even a healthy weight, despite her recent weight loss. I understand that you have recently relieved her of her virginity and are sure to be ready to move on soon. I am simply advocating that when you move on from Mercedes, you and I should resolve to be together."

I stood there blinking at her for a long moment. Then I grabbed my cell phone and called my grandmother. "Bubbie, you remember how you told me there was almost never any cause to hit a girl…can you please let me in on the exception?"

Rachel looked aghast. "Oh I'm not just about to hit one; I'm seriously considering causing her to need major reconstructive surgery. No Lil Mama isn't here; Berry waylaid me and is trying to get me to leave my girl for her."

"No you haven't even heard the worst part. She said and I quote that since I have 'recently relieved her of her virginity' I was sure to be wanting to dip on Mercedes and move on to Berry."

"She called Mercedes' form off putting, Bubbie." I sighed. "Are you sure that I can't hit her? Fine I won't hit her. I'm sure Bubbie."

I returned my attention to the blushing piece of work in front of me. "Bubbie says I must use my _words_ instead of my _fist_. So let me put this so you can understand. I'm with Mercedes Jones. I will be with Mercedes Jones until she decides she doesn't want me anymore. Then I'm gonna do everything in my power to make her change her mind. I love her form and I think that you are jealous because you have to call mosquito bites tits. I love her…in fact I don't just love her…I'm fucking in love with her. So no I won't be pulling that on to the next one bullshit. And I wouldn't fuck you with someone else's dick."

"But, you and I have had our peccadilloes in the past. Surely you can't be adverse to resurrecting the passions we felt in each other's arms." She said trying to get closer.

My mom may have raised a reformed sex shark…but she didn't raise a fool. I kept my self out of Rachel's reach and responded. "Yeah and that bullshit almost fucked up the longest friendship I've got. Not only am I averse to resurrecting what you think we had…I'm saying here and now we didn't have shit. You are an ok kisser, but nothing to write home about. I'd have fucked you, plucked your cherry and been out. In the words of TI I'd have filled your space and forgot your face. Unless, of course, you actually did manage to freeze my dick off like Santana assumed you would have."

Rachel turned on the water works. But I'm ninety three percent positive that shit was fake as Lisa Rena's Lips. "Ok so what's the sitch here? You're expecting me to take you into my arms, and then what you plant one on me just as Mercedes gets here to meet you. Well that shit ain't gonna happen." I said leaning back against the lockers, making sure to stay well and away from the 'weeping' girl.

I heard footsteps and clapping as Mercedes appeared around the corner. "Thanks Boo. I should have known something was up when she texted me that she wanted to apologize." She said as she walked up and joined us. "So what exactly did she try to pull here?"

Oh shit. Mama wasn't playing at all she had her hair back, she wasn't wearing earrings and her face was shiny. "Let's just get the hell out of here. She ain't even worth it."

"Yeah. I know. But according you Bubbie Ezra, she needs her ass kicked with a vengeance. Of course Bubbie said tuches not ass…but still." She said giving me a wry smile. "According to your grandmother, who rocks majorly by the way, _you_ were wanting to cause her some major damage yourself."

I threw back my head and laughed. "I thought about it. But decided she wasn't worth it. Besides you know her, she'll probably enjoy the drama; blow it up in her head as to how you only kicked her ass because you felt threatened by her." We looked over at Rachel, who was doing her 'pull yourself together' act, and I could see Mercedes understanding how right I was.

"She's not even worth it." Mama said giving me a smile. "I've got you. Finn's back with Quinn. Sam thinks she's nutters. Maybe she should try Ben Israel. He's only been stalking her since forever."

We walked away. Rachel might not be a bully, but she's got a similar mentality. "You can't just walk away from me like that." She yelled after us. We didn't even acknowledge her. That would hurt her more than fist ever could. It was too late for us to have any time alone at her house…and Sarah was always home at mine so we headed out to our spot. It wasn't conducive to actual sex. But we were able to spend some quiet time together, which right then meant more to Lil Mama than anything.

"I wonder what she's gonna pull next." Mercedes said grimly. "We both know she doesn't give up that easily.

I laughed. "Whatever she pulls, we'll be ready for her. She's not gonna be able to do anything we don't let her do. So as long as we stay strong and stay together. I'm not worried about her and whatever she may or may not come up with."

We exchanged powerful kisses, and snuggled together in the cab of my truck for a while. Unfortunately the time to take her home came all too quickly. As I drove to her house she asked the very question that had been bothering me for the last hour, "Should we warn the others?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean she may try something that involves one of them with them even knowing, or she may just strike out at someone." I said grimly. "You probably definitely want to warn Kurt what she tried to pull…maybe Sam and Artie. But I worry about what Santana will do to her if she finds out."

"Is it wrong that I'm tired of being freaking nice?" she sighed. "I'm nice to everyone. I was even nice to that freaking Karofsky. I'm tired of feeling like I'm the only person in the world still being nice."

"So stop. I'll still love you anyway. Just be true to you, and don't treat me like Joe Blow and you can be as mean as you want to those who deserve it. Berry, Karofsky…let them have it." I told her honestly. I've never been one to hold back, if she's tired of doing so; I say let the fur fly. "So I guess now is the exact wrong time to tell you that Karofsky wants more time to get the article posted?"

"Nope. I figured he would. That boy barely gets Ds in English. But what else is going on with him. All you football gleeks know something that you are keeping from the rest of us." She asked calmly.

Since she was calm…now was the time to answer…right? "Um. We found out that Karofsky threatened Kurt because the asshole was basically sexually harassing him. Including stealing Kurt's first kiss."

Yeah I was wrong…calm has left the building. She is pissed, and I'm hard as a rock watching her rant. Tomorrow isn't gonna be any fun at all for Dave Karofsky.


	13. God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Big Girls Can Be Sexy Too!**

**Recommendation/Dedication:** Recommendation/Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Chrissy0Chris. So loved her _The Kind of Love Your Mom Used to Warn You About_, the story is very sweet and yet very Sexy. Great job. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know; besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_Tana, thank you for forcing me to get back into the swing of things. _

* * *

**CHAPTER ****13 ****  
****Dave K. PoV  
**

I should have known that missing Mercedes Jones deadline was a stupid thing to do. I mean she is the same girl who shoved tater tots up Coach Sylvester's tail-pipe. My day started off with finding that someone had written the word BULLY on my locker in rainbow glitter and confetti. And whoever did it must have used superglue or something because that shit wasn't going anywhere. Trying to get rid of it, only got me covered in the stuff. Then when I finally opened my locker, I was covered in more rainbow glitter, LBGT and anti-bullying pamphlets and candy lips. The stuff exploded out of my locker so hard I got a few paper cuts.

That was only the beginning. Wherever I went, there was one of those friggin Glee chicks with a huge ass slushie, the kind you can only get at the Seven-Eleven. Brittany, she got me first. I didn't even see her. All I heard was a voice out of nowhere. "You should have just done what she told you to do Dave." I thought it was some kind of warning. Her voice was so kind and apologetic…the slushie took me completely by surprise.

Santana got me next, right after first period. Hers hurt…badly. "Added some ice cubes to the mix just for you, closet case. You should man up and get Kurt back here. I've heard very good things about beating people with socks full of butter. Leaves little to no evidence." Damn, I thought she and I had bonded over both of us still being in the closet. Then again I did hear that she had come out as bi…guess no one really cares if a hot girl swings both ways.

Even the Asian girl got me. She didn't just hit me with the slushie; she also kneed me in the crotch. "Just a warm up Karofsky." She taunted. "Just a warm up."

I wondered what she meant but I didn't have to wonder very long. When I turned around there was Jones. With the evilest smile I've even seen anywhere on her face. My blood ran cold. "Look I'm sorry I tried. But there were too many errors. I just need a little more time." I lied. But she either didn't believe me, or she didn't care because the next thing I know she's giving me the Johnny Cage 'Nut Punch'; split and all. I didn't even know fat chicks could do splits. Was the last thought I had before pain enveloped me. I came to a little while later to realize that I was laying in the middle of the hall, in a puddle of my own vomit, with a note on me forehead that said Sexual Harasser.

I really should have written the apology.

**Mercedes PoV**

Dave should have just written the stupid apology. By lunch time he was a twitchy little asshole. After second period I caught him with a move from one of my big brother's old video games. In third period I managed to drop a dictionary on his lap spine down. In the hall on the way to lunch, I managed to trip him, and kick him in the ribs. I suppose I should feel bad about all this but then I remember the fear in Kurt's eyes the day he told us all he was leaving. And to find out that he was that scared because of Karofsky and his inability to just face his own fucking sexuality. Yeah…you know what? I don't feel bad at all.

Right before lunch I managed to get Puck to help me to put up a poster right above the lunch line. It was Karofsky's year book picture from last year blown up, with rainbows and other subtle LBGT symbol all over it. Under the picture was a simple question… 'Why Do You Bully?' it was simple and thought provoking, and while many won't get it…at least some will.

Do I feel bad in any shape form or fashion for making the poster? Nope. I gave the boy a chance. I made the consequences of his actions very clear. He chose to ignore what he knew would happen. He assumed that I would let him walk all over me like I do my friends. But he isn't a friend, so nope not going to happen. You know I could forgive him if it had been me he hurt, but he hurt Kurt. My best friend. And that I cannot forgive.

I do think that tomorrow I'll put up an Azimio version of the poster. But instead of the rainbows it'll have math symbols and big words. God knows the boy can't read…it will be a nice welcome back present.

Over the course of the week, I made it my mission in life to draw attention to Dave Karofsky as much as I could. I don't mean when he was checking out some dude's butt, which he actually did a lot. No, I brought attention to him whenever he was leaning in to hurt or threaten some kid. Whenever he was going out of his way to pick on someone. Whenever he made to leave the lunchroom with a slushie in his hand. It's hard to be a successful bully when your prey sees you coming.

Rachel was a whole 'nother problem. She kept coming up with new, supposedly subtle ways of trying to push up on Puck. Twice she got caught out by Santana saying shit about me behind my back. She tried to start a rumor that I was pregnant, and that the baby daddy was actually this big black football player who'd moved to Lima over the summer. It got so bad his girlfriend stepped to me.

"What's this shit going around that you're carrying my man's baby?" Julia Jackson asked me. Julia is one of the few Cheerios that I can stand. Then again she's the only one who goes to my church, so that may explain the lack of hatred.

"Berry." I growled. "She wants my man, so she's trying to start all kinds of shit. She even tried to get a few of the hockey players to slushie her so Puck could 'assert his dominance and realize that he cared for her'." I said with a grimace.

"That chick's crazy." Julia laughed.

"Tell me about it. I'm gonna have to take her to the carpet…but I don't really want to. You know she can't fight. Where's the challenge of beating somebody down when you know they can't even make a good fist?" I grumbled.

"Don't worry about her. You do you and let her continue to make herself look like an ass. The SPED kids have more social clout than she does." Julia assured me reasonably. "We might not be close or anything…but in Lima us sistas gotta stick together."

We left it at that…or at least I did. Julia however didn't. Whether she felt personally affronted by the fact that Rachel had used her man it the war on Puckedes, or if Julia just wanted to help, but by the end of the day Rachel Berry was an anathema amongst the students of McKinley High. Poor Rachel, she wasn't getting slushies, she wasn't getting shoulder checked into lockers…she simply wasn't acknowledged. By the end of that fall Thursday, there was not a single person who would speak to her at all. The Cherrios had made it known that anyone speaking to her would join her in the shunning, and no one, not even Jacob Ben Israel was willing to risk it.

Of course, Rachel Berry had to try to launch a counteroffensive. Granted hers was no way near as effective as Julia's. Instead Berry decided that she would try her hand at cyber bullying. It took her less than a week to realize that her attempt were not only futile, but disastrous. Rachel managed to forget that everyone had 'unfriended' her. The few Cheerios who had joined her page just to leave her mean comments had been first. But once the rest of the New Directions found out exactly what all Rachel had done, had joined the shunning. In the end her little online campaign to hurt my feelings ended up getting her grounded for a month.

It took her the whole month to launch her next attack. This time she decided to do so in glee. "Mr. Schuester, I feel that I must bring it to your attention that Mercedes has found that it is not satisfying enough to rip away my solos and replace my grandiose talent with her own far less spectacular vocals, she has now begun to attempt to bully and ostracize me completely."

All I could do was roll my eyes. Around the room we were all looking at that child as though she were completely psychologically unstable, which we were all realizing that she, in fact, was. Mr. Schuester, however managed to remain oblivious to the undercurrents of disbelief in the room. "What do you mean Rachel?" He asked concerned.

She huffed and gestured to the room at large, a room in which she sat alone and the rest of us were clustered together. "Really, Mr. Schuester, you cannot have possibly missed the great divide her in the classroom. Or the fact that no one has spoken to me in weeks. Even some of the teachers have fallen into her ploy. It has been almost two weeks and Coach Sylvester hasn't called me any of her pejorative and rather derogatory names. Even Jacob Ben Israel turns away from me without so much as a leer." She whined.

"Rachel, I'm sure you are exaggerating." Mr. Schuester soothed.

"No, for once the Tiny Terror is telling the unvarnished truth. Well not about her level of talent, or Aretha's but about the organized shunning…oh that's damn true." Santana crowed.

Quinn nodded regally. "She is also wrong about the source. Mercedes had nothing to do with it. Well other than to be a victim of Rachel's untutored attempts at character assassination. No, you see Rachel decided to use the wrong girl's boyfriend in her most recent and most ridiculous attempt to break up Puck and Mercedes."

Mike laughed. "That Cheerio, Julia, has managed to unify the jocks, the cheer chicks, the AV nerds, the band geeks, the dweebs and the outcasts all against Rachel Berry."

Mr. Schuester looked aghast. "Is that really necessary?" He chided. "It is wrong to bully and torment your classmate."

"It is wrong for her to spend the better part of a month spreading malicious rumors and trying to sew dissention among her classmates. It is wrong for her to try to steal another girl's boyfriend, yet again. It was wrong for her to send poor Sunshine to a crack house." Artie pointed out.

"Maybe it is time for Little Miss Berry to learn that her actions have consequences." Sam said pointedly. "Ever since I moved here I've seen her do things that would have gotten her arrested back home, but you just continued to reward her misbehavior. So now she has to find out that not everyone will let her get away with attempted murder. That ain't a bad thing. Better she learn now than when she could be tried as an adult."

"She…Rachel…" Mr. Schuester sputtered.

"She has committed a clearly criminal action; she has committed several immoral actions. Every one blasts me out and calls me a bitch and I haven't done anything near as fucked up as the things Miss Priss has done. I mean come on. Just recently she tried to convince the whole school that Mercedes was pregnant with some miscellaneous jock's kid because she was cheating on Puck. When anyone with eyes can see that Puck is like fifty times hotter than that other cat. She has gone behind Wheezy's back spreading rumors and bullshit, if it weren't for the fact that most people like Jones better than Berry, some real shit could have popped off." Santana told the stuttering man. "Her own fathers have punished her for the crap she's pulled online, but here you go one mo' 'gain trying to make it seem like her shit don't stink. I just don't get it. Yeah, she can sing…pop and Streisand. Jones can sing EVERYTHING. Jeez Schue, how white are you…Wait you voted for McCain-Palin, didn't you?"

"Even if I did…" Schuester said confusedly. "What does that have to do with the current subject?"

"Santana had this theory that the only reason any educated person would have voted for any ticket including Sarah Palin did so only because they were either blatantly or latently racist." Quinn told the teacher.

"That chick was scary stupid." Finn shuddered. "I mean if I'm smarter than you, you really shouldn't be allowed to hold public office."

"I know…Right!" Brittany chimed in. "Even I know that seeing Russia from your back porch isn't a good thing. I mean if they decide to be our enemies again, that just puts you as their number one easiest target."

While none of us could fault her logic, neither could we totally agree with the way she'd made her point. Talking with Brittany often left you with that feeling. The disquiet of wondering whether she had just said something amazingly profound, or completely idiotic.

Rachel rolled her eyes. I braced for the bullshit she was getting ready to spew. I was unsurprised that rather than address the tangent, she pulled the conversation back to the main subject, her favorite one. "I simply set my goals and do what is necessary to achieve them. There is nothing wrong with that."

The whole room looked at her, most with disdain and disbelief, Mr. Schuester with pride. "It is good to set goals and strive hard to achieve them." he crowed.

"Yeah, right. My granddaddy has always told us that 'what you achieve doesn't amount to much when you weigh it against how you achieved it'. If you've gotta stomp all over people to get ahead that don't make you successful…it makes you pathetic." Sam said sagely.

"Yes and I'm sure that we all see where that has gotten your family." Rachel said snidely. Even Mr. Schuester was looking at her contemptuously now. Not that she noticed, Rachel has a way of ignoring what she doesn't want to see.

"Oh you mean wealthy in the things people can't take away. Really punta. His parents might have had a hard time but they stuck that shit out together. What adversary have you faced? And don't give me any of that two gay dads bull…that's their drama. You came out lily white, so you don't have to face the same shit you would if Leroy's swimmers had been faster. You are friendless not because you have a physical difference, or because you've been unjustly bullied. You are friendless because your personality is literally lemon juice, fine in small doses, or when combined with other juices, but just dealing with you is acidic and bitter and a huge ordeal. The fact that Sam just tried to school you and teach you something that could only improve the shit storm your life is going to end up as, and you came out of your neck with that garbage…just proves my point." Santana told the other girl certainly.

"Santana, while we can all agree that Rachel should never have made that last statement…ever. You do need to remember that you are at school and as such really shouldn't use certain words." Mr. Schuester said sternly. "Now, we have very little time left before sectionals, so we'll spend the rest of class working on our first number. Puck, Finn…front and center gentlemen."

The rest of class flew by. It seemed like time was constantly flying by. Between forcing Karofsky to apologize publicly…which he only did after several days of being besieged whenever he walked the halls, and dealing with Rachel's drama; it seemed that there just wasn't enough time to truly enjoy the blessings I've been given. With that thought I finally knew exactly which of the three songs I've been preparing for my solo I'm gonna do.

* * *

Thank you all for your thoughts and prayers and well wishes. I hope that you'll want to read and review.

Have a great day,

Illy


End file.
